YUGIOH: La Joya De La Maldición
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Todo es normal en Ciudad Dominó, todos haciendo su vida normal, Yugi tiene 6 meses de relación con Tea, aun con el regreso del faraón, todo era tranquilo, pero todo cambiara en la personalidad de Yugi cuando adquiera un collar y empiece a sentir sensaciones extrañas. ¿Podrán Yami y Tea rescatar a Yugi y destruir esa maldad que lo atormenta y lo esta controlando?
1. Prologo

**Notas:** Yugioh no me pertenece, ni uno de sus personajes, les pertenece al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenece es el trama de la historia y tome prestados algunos argumentos del anime y del manga.

* * *

 **Capitulo: Prologo**

Hace 2 millones de años en el occidente de Europa, vivía un hechicero llamado **Reticulli** , que practicaba hechizos con magia y poderes que provenían de artefactos especiales y de minerías que se encontraban en los barrancos, bosques y ríos de Europa.

Cuenta la leyenda que existió un fenómeno llamado "La Oscuridad Demencial" el cual se encontraba en un valle llamado "El valle de la perdición" el cual estaba habitado de espíritus malignos y abandonados en el este de Europa.

Reticulli en realidad era un buen hechicero, que creaba sus hechizos con el fin de proteger a los reyes, reinas, sacerdotes y civiles que gobernaban y habitaban en Europa, sus intenciones era ser leales a los reyes y proteger tanto a los reyes y a los habitantes de cualquier maldad que afectara al reinado.

El nunca tenia sentimientos de venganza, ira o rencor hacia cualquier persona, el solo quería lo mejor para la humanidad y demostrar ser el hechicero protector y valiente que tenía su legado de proteger a las personas.

Tenía un corazón puro, lleno de bondad y perseverancias, aunque nadie imagino el cambio de personalidad que tendría este hechicero.

Un día Reticulli se encontraba haciendo un hechizo en cual lo usaría para traer paz al reinado, él se encontraba preparando el hechizo en el cual usaba artefactos especiales de conjuros y minas, aunque también en su libro de conjuros y hechizos, el vio que él hechizo que estaba preparando necesitaba un ingrediente especial, el cual se encontraba en un lugar llamado "El valle de la perdición" el cual se encontraba en el este de Europa.

Reticulli emprendió su viaje hacia el este de Europa, protegido de sus monstruos y criaturas que él había capturado años atrás, ya que este viaje realmente era un viaje muy peligroso por las almas perdidas que se encuentran y por el fenómeno que se encontraba habitado en este valle.

Reticulli logro llegar al valle aunque había superado varios obstáculos peligrosos, aún tenía la dura prueba de atravesar el valle maldito, aunque cuando lo empezó a atravesar, nadie tenía la idea del terrible cambio que tendría Reticulli.

Cuando empezó atravesar el valle, sintió que una oscuridad malvada empezó a controlarlo, sus criaturas vieron lo que pasaba y por más que usaron toda su energía, no pudieron hacer nada al igual que Reticulli, por lo más que luchaba por no dejarse controlar y liberarse de esa maldad, no pudo hacer nada ya que la oscuridad empezó a consumirlo poco a poco hasta que tomo el control totalmente de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el nuevo anfitrión del fenómeno de la "Oscuridad Demencial"

Cuando regreso al Reinado, había algo diferente en él, como sus comportamientos fríos que él tomaba contra los habitantes, sus deseos oscuros, el causar caos, destrucción y destruir a los habitantes y el reinado.

Reticulli empezó a crear hechizos malvados usando magia negra y oscura, brujería y almas de las personas que el mataba con sus hechizos oscuro.

Gracias a estos hechizos, todos los habitantes y los reyes se cansaron de Reticulli, ya que eran demasiadas muertes de inocentes, niños sacrificados, mujeres muertas por abusos sexuales y las bestias que destruía el reinado y las cuales Reticulli creaba con magia oscura, ya no querían seguir sufriendo y gracias a este cansancio se desato una guerra, una de las peores guerras que jamás haya existido, una entre el bien y el mal.

En esta guerra murieron un montón de personas, varios niños, niñas y mujeres tuvieron que abandonar el reinado por el temor de que sus vidas peligren, varios hombres con heridas graves y otros muertos.

En medio de la guerra, Reticulli creo 2 dimensiones usando toda la energía oscura y maligna que había en "El Valle De La Dimensión" y con las almas de las víctimas que había atrapado anteriormente y con las personas que se estaban muriendo, distribuyo en 3 partes estas energías malignas, creando 2 dimensiones conocidas como "El Reino De Las Sombras" y "El Sello de Oricalcos y la Oscuridad de los minerales del Oricalcos", la 3ra parte de la oscuridad que uso la agrego a su propio poder, ya que también él se sintió muy presionado de controlar las 2 dimensiones y su poder a la vez, gracias a un libro de hechizos y conjuros de las bestias, el sacrifico en total de 2000 bestias de todo el Reinado para crear a sus sirvientes "Zork Necrophades el Oscuro", "El Gran Leviatán" y "El Oscuro Dragón Alado de Ra", de los cuales "El Gran Leviatán" era la bestia más grande que las otras 2 que el creo y distribuyo a Zork y El Oscuro Ra al Reino de las Sombras para que se encargaran de Gobernar y apoderarse del mundo y el mismo reino de las sombras elegiría a 3 anfitriones para que Zork pueda sobrevivir y al Leviatán a la dimensión del oricalcos en el cual el leviatán para fortalecerse necesita todas las almas humanas posibles que se capturaran y para esta captura el Oricalcos buscaría a un Anfitrión elegido por el mismo Gran Leviatán y a tres personas que les sirviera al Anfitrión.

Poco después que Reticulli creara estas dimensiones y las Bestias, los pocos guerreros que lograron sobrevivir al ataque lograron agarrar a Reticulli y lo llevaron al centro del reino donde fue castigado con la muerte en la guillotina después de todas las cosas malvadas que le hizo a los habitantes.

También según la leyenda, minutos antes que Reticulli muriera decapitado en la guillotina, el usaba una cadena en forma de un ojo de Ra mediano y en el cual antes de ser decapitado guardo una porción de su espíritu en esa cadena y luego de ser decapitado, los aldeanos quemaron el escondite de Reticulli y todo lo material de magia y hechizos que tenía junto con su cuerpo y su cabeza dando fin a esta amenaza que duro años y uno de los guerreros que logro sobrevivir a esta guerra, fue el que se encargo de enterar las dimensiones que estaban guardadas en libros de alto poder y peligro en lo mas profundo de los desiertos de Kul Elna en Egipto y en las profundidades de La Atlantida.


	2. El regreso de los Yamis Parte 1

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi**

Aquí les traigo el Capitulo 2 de mi historia, soy nuevo en esto de las Fanfictions y espero les guste mi historia, aclaro que mi historia esta inspirada en "El Collar Maldito" de DarkYami Motou Y les espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El regreso de los Yamis Parte 1**

2 millones de años después, siglo XXI

Ciudad Domino:

Nos encontramos en una de las ciudades más importantes de todo Japón, todo es tranquilo, ya había pasado 1 año de los sucesos más importantes e históricos que se han vivido en esta ciudad, uno de los eventos más importantes es El torneo de Ciudad Batallas, organizado por Kaiba Corp. y por el propio Seto Kaiba, ya que en este torneo habían pasado sucesos históricos, como por ejemplo La invasión de los cazadores raros, el conflicto por los Dioses Egipcios y el poder del faraón, Cuando Marik capturo a Joey y a Tea y gracias a su cetro del milenio, controlo las mente de Tea y Joey obligándolos a pelear con Yugi por su salvación, entre muchas cosas, otro de los sucesos fue la amenaza de Dartz y el Sello de Oricalcos por sus secuaces. Un mes después de todos estos acontecimientos, Yugi y sus amigos viajaron a Egipto y ayudaron al faraón a recuperar sus recuerdos y Yugi ayudo al faraón a regresar al mundo de los espíritus gracias al duelo ceremonial y con ello dando por finalizado el trabajo de los hermanos Ishtar y enterrando los artículos del milenio en su lugar de reposo.

Yugi empezó a salir con Tea, ya que aparte de que es la mejor amiga de Yugi de la infancia, es la persona que tanto ama. Tea finalmente aclaro sus dudas y sus sentimientos entre el faraón y Yugi y decidió darse una oportunidad con el chico de realmente ama. Joey finalmente empezó a salir con Mai, después de que él le confesara que la ama y no importando los sucesos que hayan pasado. Tristán después de muchos esfuerzos, al fin empezó una relación con Serenity, aunque Joey no está muy convencido de esta relación. Ryou y Marik finalmente tienen una vida normal, después de eliminar a los espíritus malignos que los estaba controlando en contra de su voluntad. Marik se mudó a Ciudad Domino para seguir trabajando en el museo con su hermana. Ryo sigue viviendo solo ya que su madre había muerto años atrás cuando el aún tenía 8 años, su hermana había muerto hace 4 años en un accidente de tránsito y su padre desapareció en una de las excavaciones de Egipto hace 6 años.

Egipto – El Cairo

6 meses después todo era muy normal, pero sucedió algo que de la nada ocurrió, en el lugar donde se llevó a cabo el Duelo ceremonial en donde Yugi fue el vencedor.

Todo empezó a brillar, todo el lugar se encontraba destruido debido que cuando Yami entro al mundo de los espíritus al ser liberado todo el lugar empezó a derrumbarse y a destruirse, había como una especie de portal a las afueras del lugar en donde de la nada empezaron a salir 3 personas aunque cuando salieron del portal, quedaron inconscientes.

Después de que se oyeron los ruidos, el mayor de los Ishtar fue a ver qué pasaba, al llegar a ver qué pasaba, se sorprendió por las personas que se encontraban inconscientes, no lo podía creer, ya que nunca se esperó volverlos a ver, eran El Faraón, pero a la par estaban las 2 personas que no se esperaban volver a ver, era Bakura y el lado oscuro de su hermano, Malik.

Después de unos minutos, uno de ellos empezó a despertar, Odion creyó lo peor al ver al lado oscuro de su hermano levantarse, pero esta vez se equivocó.

Malik: Odion, por favor, ayúdame, no me siento bien, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi nombre – dijo en estado débil

Odion: D d d de verdad no recuerdas nada – dijo asustado

Y Marik: Solo recuerdo que alguien me estaba controlando y me estaba obligando a hacer cosas malvadas y oscuras – en ese momento se desmaya de nuevo

Odion: Sera mejor que los valla a poner a las habitaciones y llamar a Marik o a Ishizu y decirles lo que está pasando, aunque no me entiendo cómo es que regresaron, si ni siquiera están los artículos del milenio, será mejor que los llame.

Odio llevo a Malik, Yami y a Bakura a cada habitación con ayuda de algunos de los empleados del museo y después fue al teléfono a realizar una llamada

Ciudad Domino – Museo Domino

¿?: Valla que estos sucesos son muy interesantes, después de todo lo que pasamos, estos sucesos tienen relación con los sucesos de Ciudad Batallas

¿?: Si, además hay relación entre esos sacerdotes con nosotros

¿?: Si

En ese momento suena el teléfono

¿?: Están llamando, será mejor que conteste

Dicho esto fue a contestar el teléfono

¿?: _Bueno diga_

Odio: _Marik, soy Odion_

Marik : _Hola hermano, como estas_

Odion: _Bien, mira, se encuentra Ishizu contigo_ – dijo algo alterado

Marik : _Ella está ocupada en este momento, ¿Por qué?, ¿Necesitabas algo?, ya que te oigo alterado, ¿Paso algo?_

Odion le empezó a explicar a Marik todo lo que estaba pasando y de cómo llegaron los 3 Yamis al lugar y Marik se sorprendió con lo que Odion le conto

Marik : _¿PERO COMO?_ – dijo impactado

Odion: _No lo sé, yo cuando fui a ver lo que estaba pasando en la cámara ya estaban los 3 i_ _nconscientes_

Marik : _¿Y cómo están?_

Odion: _Están descansando, pero lo mejor será investigar qué es lo que está pasando_

Marik : _Si, pero no te muevas de ahí, voy a salir lo más pronto en un vuelo esta tarde_

Odion: _Ok, solo avísale a Yugi y a Ryou, ya que ustedes 3 tienen relación con Yami, Malik y Bakura y por favor, no le avises a Ishizu, ya que ella se podrá alterar y no la quiero preocupar más de lo que pasamos._

Marik : _Ok, es lo mejor_

Una vez que Marik corto la llamada, busco una justificación para decirle a Ishizu que el viajara a Egipto sin decirle el verdadero motivo

Marik: Sera mejor ir primero con Yugi y con Ryou y mejor sin que nadie se enterré

Una vez dicho esto, Marik cogio su moto y fue a la casa-tienda de Yugi, para su suerte Ryou se encontraba en casa-tienda de Yugi

Mientras tanto

Yugi se encontraba con Ryou en la tienda de su abuelo ya que su abuelo se había ido a una expedición a la India y Tea se había ido de viaje a visitar a su hermana a los Estados Unidos

Yugi: Valla Ryou, tantas aventuras que hemos pasado

Ryou: Si, todo lo que hemos pasado desde el reino de los duelistas, en Ciudad Batallas, en Egipto, En los Estados Unidos, ETC

Yugi: Si, aunque tuvimos momentos malos también tuvimos buenos momentos

Ryou: Si, aunque dime, realmente extrañas al faraón

Yugi: La verdad si, aún me duele su partida, pero a veces quisiera que él estuviera conmigo pero a la vez no – decía algo triste

Ryou: Entiendo, por el miedo que Tea siga teniendo sentimientos hacia el faraón

Yugi: Si – dijo triste

Ryou: Yugi, ella realmente te ama, te lo ha demostrado en estos meses después del duelo ceremonial y si el faraón volviera, ella jamás te dejaría por él, además el faraón no te traicionaría de esa forma, ademas tengo entendido que ha tenido sentimientos por una chica de su epoca llamada Mana – dijo para tratar de animar a Yugi

Yugi: Si Ryou, yo se que el jamas me traicionaria con mi Tea, y gracias por tu apoyo, solo espero que el día que regrese el faraón, haci sea

En ese momento alguien entra a la tienda, era Marik

Yugi: Hola Marik, como estas

Marik: Bien, valla que los encuentro a los 2, porque les quería hablar sobre una situación que ha sucedido

Ryou: Hay no, no otra vez el regreso de las sombras – dijo asustado

Marik: De eso es de lo que les quería hablar – dijo serio

Yugi: Si Marik, algo está pasando – dijo preocupado

Marik: Pues sí, aunque no sé cómo fue que sucedió – dijo confundido

Yugi: Por favor Marik, que está pasando – dijo preocupado

Ryou: Por favor, dinos que está pasando – dijo asustado

Marik: Bueno Yugi, lo que pasa es que de la nada se abrió un portal en el lugar donde tuviste el duelo ceremonial con Yami, ya que al parecer Malik, Bakura y Yami regresaron y Odion los encontró inconscientes y los tienen en Egipto

Yugi y Ryou se impactaron al oír la noticia de lo que estaba pasando

* * *

Como tomaran la noticia Yugi y Ryou, al saber que sus Yamis regresan, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Continuara

* * *

Y espero les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto


	3. El regreso de los Yamis Parte 2

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y aclaro, esta historia no es Yaoi**

Aquí les traigo el Capitulo 3 de mi historia, la segunda parte del capitulo 2, espero les guste mi historia, y prometo actualizar pronto, y para los que tengan dudas, aclaro que esta historia aun le faltan los sucesos con los que se relaciona tanto el titulo como el trama y aquí va el capitulo:

* * *

Anteriormente:

Yugi: Por favor Marik, que está pasando – dijo preocupado

Ryou: Por favor, dinos que está pasando – dijo asustado

Marik: Bueno Yugi, lo que pasa es que de la nada se abrió un portal en el lugar donde tuviste el duelo ceremonial con Yami, ya que al parecer Malik, Bakura y Yami regresaron y Odion los encontró inconscientes y los tiene en Egipto

Yugi y Ryou se impactaron al oír la noticia de lo que estaba pasando

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El regreso de los Yamis Parte 2**

Ryou: COMO? – dijo casi sin habla

Yugi: NO ES UNA BROMA VERDAD – decía con estado incrédulo

Marik: Si, no es ninguna broma y lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a Egipto en un vuelo de esta tarde

Yugi: Bueno, pero porque nosotros 3 tenemos que ir - dijo confundido y con dudas

Marik: Lo que pasa Yugi, es que nosotros 3 tenemos mucha relación con nuestros Yamis, ya que al parecer nosotros somos la encarnación moderna de ellos 3, no importando los actos malignos que hayan realizado 2 de ellos – dijo serio

Ryou: NO QUIERO IR, no después de las cosas malvadas que hizo Bakura utilizando mi cuerpo – dijo muy asustado

Marik: Si, yo igual no quiero ir, pero lo mejor será ir a investigar lo que está pasando y si hay algo malo que va a pasar, es mejor ponerle enfrentarnos a esta maldad los 3 juntos

Yugi: Si, es cierto, no importa cuál sea la situacion que sea, los 3 juntos creyendo en el corazón de las cartas, vamos a solucionar toda esta situación

Ryou: Es cierto, bueno, lo mejor será ir a hacer nuestras maletas ya partimos esta tarde del país

Yugi: Es cierto y es mejor llevar nuestras barajas y nuestros discos de duelos por cualquier cosa

Marik: Si, por si las dudas, bueno, nos vemos en la tarde en el aeropuerto, y Yugi, conserva bien tus " **Dioses Egipcios** " y tu carta de " **Dios Creador de Luz, Horakhty** " que te dio Pegasus y recuerda que esas 4 carta no deben caer en manos equivocadas o si no ya sabes lo que pasara, al igual tu Ryo, conserva tus " **Bestias de Cristal** " y tu " **Dragón "Arcoíris** "

Yugi: Si Marik, estas cartas las cuido como no tuvieras una idea - dijo muy decidido

Ryou: Si, esas cartas son mi tesoro - dijo motivado

Marik: Bueno muchachos, nos vemos en la tarde en el aeropuerto

Ryou: Si nos vemos

Yugi: Adiós chicos

Después de que Ryou y Marik se fueron de la casa de Yugi, los 3 se la pasaron toda la mañana preparando sus maletas y sus barajas y mazos

 **Casa de Ryou**

Ryou: Ya al fin tengo listo toda mi ropa y en especial, mis cartas de "Las bestias de cristal" y el "Dragón Arcoíris" que me regalo Pegasus, solo espero que nada malo pase en este viaje

 **Casa de Marik**

Marik: Ishizu, Odion me llamo que necesita ayuda en el museo en Egipto y me voy a ir por una semanas – dijo ocultando la verdadera razón de lo que sucedía

Ishizu: Seguro que nada malo está pasando – dijo dudando

Marik: Si, seguro, solo me dijo que han estado llegando muchos turistas y arqueólogos y necesita algo de ayuda

Ishizu: Esta bien, solo recuerda estarme informando si algo malo llegara a ocurrir

Marik: Si, no te preocupes, bueno hermana, me voy, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, tratare de volver pronto

Ishizu: Nos vemos hermano, cuidate

Marik: Igualmente hermana - dijo despidiéndose de su hermana

Marik Pensando: Espero que nada malo vaya a pasar en este viaje y mas cuando estemos frente a Yami, Bakura y Malik, Oh Ra, guíanos en este viaje

 **Casa-Tienda de Yugi**

Yugi estaba hablando por teléfono

Yugi: _Si y Marik me pidió que lo acompañara con Ryou, ya que Odion necesita ayuda con algunas investigaciones_ – dijo sin decir el verdadero motivo

¿?: _Pero por cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera de Ciudad Domino_ – decía algo triste

Yugi: _No lo sé mi amor, puede ser que dos o tres semanas este fuera de Ciudad Domino_ \- suspiro

¿?: _Ojala sea pronto, porque dentro de una semana regreso a Ciudad Domino_

Yugi: _Si, ya quiero estar contigo, pero te prometo volver lo más pronto posible_

¿?: _Bueno pues bebe, te dejo, recuerda que te amo mucho_

Yugi: _Y yo también mi dulce Tea, te amo como no he amado a nadie_ \- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Tea: _Vuelve pronto_

Yugi corta la llamada y termina de alistar sus maletas y su bajara y disco de duelo

Yugi: Bueno, a enfrentar esta situación – dijo muy decidido

Llego la tarde y un tricolor ya se encontraba en el lugar en donde acordaron reunirse

Yugi: Ya estoy acá, pero en donde se encontraran Ryou y Marik - dijo para si mismo

En eso va llegando un albino y un peli-rubio claro

Ryou y Marik: Ya estamos aquí Yugi

Yugi: En donde andaban? – pregunto

Ryou: En un centro comercial comprando suministros para el viaje

Yugi: Vaya que llegaron a tiempo, porque el vuelo a Egipto sale dentro de pocos minutos

En eso oyen un mensaje en altavoz

¿?: " _SU ATENCION PORFAVOR, A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DEL_ _ **CAIRO, EGIPTO**_ _, FAVOR DE ABORDAR LA PUERTA 12 DEL VUELO 565 DE_ **MILLENIUM AIRLINES** _CON DESTINO A EGIPTO, GRACIAS"_

Yugi: Bueno, llego el momento, vamos a solucionar esto - dijo decidido

Los 3 abordaron el avión y media hora después el avión despego a rumbo a Egipto

Mientras tanto en Egipto, en unas habitaciones

¿?: Aghhh, en donde estoy, ¿Por qué me duele mucho cabeza? – dijo confundido

¿?: Carajo, en qué lugar estoy, solo recuerdo haber estado poseído por algún tipo de magia oscura y no poder hacer nada por liberarme – dijo en estado débil

En eso ambos se miran y se sorprenden

¿?: No puede ser, BAKURA

¿?: FARAÓN ¿eres tu?

Ambos: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Yami: No lo sé, solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en mi habitación del palacio y ahorita que desperté, no entiendo como llegue aquí

Bakura: No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo

Yami: Y tú que haces aquí, ya me lo imagino, ¿Quieres los artículos del milenio?

Bakura: No, yo para que quiero los articulos – dijo sarcásticamente

Yami: No te hagas, te conozco muy bien, de seguro quieres despertar a esa tu bestia, ya me lo suponía, ya que tanto el amo como su mascota son igual de pendejos – dijo burlándose

Bakura: QUE DIJISTES FARAÓN DE TERCERA - dijo furioso por lo que le dijo el faraón

Yami: COMO ME LLAMASTE, LADRÓN DE QUINTA - dijo muy enojado por lo que le dijo Bakura

Y haci ambos empezaron a discutir hasta que una voz paro la pelea

¿?: QUIEREN DEJAR DE PELEARSE LOS 2 POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA – dijo con mucho estrés

Yami y Bakura: MALIK

Malik: Que no ven que no estamos en el anitugo Egipto, sino más bien en una época que los 3 conocemos

Los 3 se quedaron congelados al analizar en donde se encontraban

Bakura y Yami: EN EL SIGLO XXI – dijeron sorprendidos

Entonces eso significaba algo

Yami: YUGI ...!

Bakura: RYO ...!

Malik: Mmarik ...!

En eso una persona va entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraban los 3, era Odion

Odion: Ya despertaron los 3 – dijo sorprendido

Odion Pensando: Ojala venga lo más pronto posible Yugi, Ryou y Marik

Mientras tanto en un vuelo

Los 3 estaban distraído en algo, Yugi estaba recostado oyendo música con el reproductor de su celular, Ryou estaba leyendo una revista, Marik estaba en un duelo a través de su celular ("La corporación Kaiba e Ilusiones Industriales habían desarrollado unas series de duelo de monstruos atravez de video juegos virtuales que se pueden jugar a través de celulares, Smartphone, Tablet, etc."); hasta que oyeron

Piloto: " _ATENCIÓN PASAJEROS, DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR, FAVOR DE PONERSE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD Y DE PONER RECTO SUS ASIENTOS, GRACIAS Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL CAIRO, EGIPTO"_

Minutos después el avión aterrizo y los abou bajaron del avión

Yugi: Bueno pues muchachos, siempre recuerden nunca perder la fe y que Ra nos guié y nos de las respuestas que buscamos - dijo motivado

Continuara

* * *

¿Que pasará con los abou cuando estén frente a sus yami?

¿Como tomaran los abou cuando sepan realmente lo sucedido?

todo y esto en el siguiente capitulo: **Reencuentro y la obtención del collar**

Prometo Actualizar pronto y corregir errores, hasta la proxima


	4. Reencuentro y la obtención del collar

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y aclaro, esta historia no es Yaoi**

Aquí les traigo el Capitulo 3 de mi historia, Chapter 4 de la fic en general, espero les guste y prometo corregir errores, es algo larga, porque se me ocurrieron mas ideas, ahora vamos con la Historia:

* * *

Anteriormente:

Piloto: " _ATENCIÓN PASAJEROS, DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR, FAVOR DE PONERSE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD Y DE PONER RECTO SUS ASIENTOS, GRACIAS Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL CAIRO, EGIPTO"_

Minutos después el avión aterrizo y los abou bajaron del avión

Yugi: Bueno pues muchachos, siempre recuerden nunca perder la fe y que Ra nos guie y nos de las respuestas que buscamos

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Reencuentro y la obtención del collar**

 **Egipto, El Cairo**

Ryou: Bueno pues, ahora solo esperemos que si los artículos del milenio vuelven a nosotros, no vuelvan a atormentarnos como alguna vez nos atormentaron – dijo asustado

Marik: Si, solo esperemos que ninguno de los 3 se metan de nuevo a nuestros cuerpos – dijo asustado al igual que Ryou

Yugi: Si, asusta esta situación en cierto modo, pero mientras no perdamos la fe y que nuestro padre celestial Ra nos guie, todo va a salir bien – dijo muy decidido para enfrentar esta situación

Marik: Bueno, será mejor ir al lugar de reposo de los 7 artículos del milenio e ir a ver si todo está bien y mejor si no han despertado los 3, para averiguar todo lo que está pasando – dijo muy decidido

Yugi: Si, pero ahora hay que buscar un lugar tanto para pasar la noche como para pasar los días que nos vamos a quedar – dijo dudando un poco

Marik: Por eso no se preocupen, si quieren se pueden quedar en mi casa, ya que casi no la ocupa nadie, solo Odion la ocupa para pasar la noche

Ryou: Gracias Marik

Marik: Cuando quieran, ahora es mejor llamar a Odion para que venga por nosotros – dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular

Yugi: Si – dijo y mientras Marik le hablaba a Odion, el ve una venta de artículos y objetos antiguos que le llama mucho la atención

Ryou: Yugi, a donde vas – dijo confundido por la actitud de Yugi

Yugi: Aaaaaaa, es que ese puesto de objetos me llama mucho la atención y quiero ir a ver los objetos antiguos que tienen, ya que nada se pierde con ir a ver

Ryou: Entonces espérame Yugi, te voy a acompañar

Mientras que Yugi y Ryou van al puesto de artículos y objetos antiguos, Marik estaba hablando por teléfono

Marik: _Entonces ya despertaron_ – dijo un poco asustado

Odio: _Si, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho reteniendo, aunque Bakura y Malik ya no se ven malvados o con deseos oscuros como antes, desde que despertaron, han estado peleándose con el faraón_ – dijo preocupado

Marik: _Si es haci, entonces resiste un poco más y vamos a llegar lo más pronto posible_

Odio: _Bueno, pero date prisa_

Mientras tanto con Ryou y Yugi

Yugi: Valla, que hermosas reliquias hay Ryou – dijo mientras estaba admirado de las cadenas, sortijas, anillos y demás objetos antiguos que habían en el puesto

Ryou: Si, y creo que me voy a llevar este collar – dijo mientras agarraba el collar que iva a comprar

Yugi: Y eso Ryou – dijo con curiosidad

Ryou: Pues mi padre me decía que estos collares, si nunca pierdes la fe ante nada y crees en tus amigos, este collar te brindara ayuda y te protegerá de cualquier obstáculo en el que te encuentres – dijo confiando ante las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de desaparecer

Yugi: Valla, nunca te había visto muy decidido, bueno, si te gusta, deberías comprarlo – dijo animando a Ryou y en eso vio 2 joyas que le llamo mucho la atención

Yugi. Valla, que bonito collar, se ve que es de mucho tiempo

Vendedor: Si joven, este collar tiene aproximadamente dos millones de años

Yugi: Valla que es muy antiguo, ¿cuánto cuesta? – pregunto interesado

Vendedor: Cuesta Quince Libras Egipcias (Moneda de Egipto)

Yugi: Me lo llevo – dijo mientras pagaba

Ryou Pensando: No sé por qué, pero presiento que el collar que está comprando Yugi, esta maldito, no sé por qué presiento esto, pero presiento que ese collar es algo similar a mi Sortija del Milenio, solo espero que nada malo ocurra cuando Yugi se pruebe ese collar – dijo para sí mismo sin saber lo que va a pasar más adelante

Yugi: Gracias – dijo mientras se despedía del vendedor

Yugi: Mira Ryou, mira mi nuevo collar – dijo mientras le enseñaba el nuevo collar que tenía forma de un ojo de Ra mediano sin saber qué tipo de magia ocultaba ese collar o que espíritu maligno habita dentro de ese collar

Ryou: Valla, sí que es un collar muy hermoso – dijo mientras ocultaba tanto sus presentimientos como su cara de preocupación

Yugi: Y mira este otro collar – dijo mientras le enseña el segundo collar a Ryou

Ryou: Valla, sí que es un collar interesante y hermoso – dijo admirado por el segundo collar y preocupado por el primero que le enseño Yugi

Yugi: Si, al parecer, tiene un gravado del faraón **Atem** junto con su esposa **Teana** y debajo de la imagen de ellos tiene esta frase **"** ** _El amor supera los obstáculos_** **"**

Ryou: Es cierto, y valla que coincidencia – dijo sorprendido

Yugi: Porque lo decís – dijo confundido por lo que dijo Ryou

Ryou: Porque tú eres la encarnación de Atem y Tea es la encarnación de Teana

Yugi: Si, es muy cierto

Ryou: Y para que lo compraste - dijo con curiosidad

Yugi: Para regalárselo a Tea dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Ryou: Bueno, ya entiendo el porque del grabado - dijo mientras entendía que Yugi y Tea representan a Atem y Teana

Yugi: Bueno, mejor voy a guardar los dos collares que compre antes que se me pierdan – dijo mientras los guardaba en un bolso de su maleta

En ese momento se escuchó una voz

Marik: Chicos, vayámonos a mi casa antes que se nos sea muy tarde – dijo guiando a Yugi y a Ryou

Dicho esto, los 3 de fueron a pasar la noche a casa de Marik,

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Egipto

Odion: Se encuentran bien – dijo algo asustado por Bakura Y Malik

Bakura: Si, solo me siento débil y cansado – dijo en estado débil

Odion: Y ustedes recuerdan que paso antes de llegar aquí – dijo preocupado

Yami: Pues la verdad no, yo solo recuerdo estar durmiendo en mi palacio y de la nada sentí que fui arrastrado por algún tipo de portal y vine a parar aquí – decía algo adolorido de la cabeza

Malik: Yo solo recuerdo haber desaparecido en Ciudad Domino, en el torneo de Ciudad Batallas al reino de las sombras, pero no me acuerdo nada de lo que me ha pasado durante todo este tiempo - dijo confundido

Bakura: Si, esto es muy extraño, ya que no recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo como si alguien me estuviera usando como un títere - dijo confundido al igual que Malik

Yami: Eso sí me parece muy raro, ya que yo creí que ustedes dos de iban a vengar de mi – dijo algo alterado

Malik: Si, quisiera hacerte sufrir un rato, pero este no es el mejor momento – dijo con sarcasmo

Bakura: Estoy de acuerdo con Malik

Odion: Sera mejor que descansen, ya que mañana queda un duro día por averiguar qué es lo que está pasando - dicho esto sale de la habitación

Yami: Si, es lo mejor, solo espero solucionar esto y no alarmar a Yugi

Bakura: Si, también no quiero alarmar a Ryou, ya después de muchas cosas malvadas que le he hecho, no creo que me quiera perdonar

Malik: Y después de todo lo malo que le obligue a Marik a hacer como mandar a mis esclavos mentales a despojarlo de sus cartas más poderosas y de su rompecabezas y de poseer a sus mejores amigos, creo que me estará odiando, solo espero que me perdone - dijo algo asustado

Yami: Solo espero que Yugi esté bien - dijo preocupado por su aibou

En otra habitación

Odion Pensando: Bueno, a ver qué sucederá mañana cuando vengan Yugi, Ryou y Marik

Al día siguiente

Yugi: Vaya que fue un viaje largo para llegar aquí – dijo mientras bostezaba

Marik: Si, ahora me pregunto, como vamos a tomar esta situación:

Ryou Pensando: Ahora no me preocupa esta situación, si no ahora lo que más me preocupa, es el collar con el ojo de Ra que Yugi compro, ya que algo me dice que si están aquí nuestros Yamis, es porque una nueva maldad se va a apoderar Yugi, solo espero que eso no ocurra y si ocurre, solo espero que el faraón destruya esa maldad – pensó preocupado

Yugi: Oye Ryou, en que piensas – dijo curioso

Ryou: Pues en nada, solo en cómo va a ser nuestra reacción y la de nuestros Yamis – dijo ocultando el mal presentimiento que tiene acerca del collar con el ojo de Ra

Marik: Bueno chicos, ya llegamos

Yugi: Bueno, a enfrentar esta situación

Mientras tanto adentro del lugar

Yami: haaaah – dijo mientras se estiraba

Bakura: Ahora si ya me siento mejor

Malik: Ahora, lo primero que hay que hacer, es averiguar esta situación y pensar en el modo de como estar en frente de nuestros aibou– dijo mientras pensaba el modo sin saber que los hikaris estaban afuera del lugar

Afuera

Odio: Marik, como estas – dijo mientras saludaba a su hermano

Marik: Bien hermano – dijo saludando a su hermano

Yugi: Odion, en donde se encuentran Yami, Bakura y Malik – dijo preocupado

Odion: En las habitaciones

Marik: Bueno, llego la hora chicos – dijo decidido

Ryou: Guíanos Ra, te lo imploramos – dijo mientras le rezaba a su padre celestial, Ra

Pasaron unos minutos donde fueron guiados por Odion hasta que llegaron afuera de las habitaciones en donde se encontraban los Yamis

Odion: Aquí es donde ellos están – dijo algo nervioso ante la reacción que vallan a tener

Yugi: Bueno, llego el momento – dijo decidido

Yugi empezó a abrir la puerta muy decidido y cuando abrió la puerta, Tanto Yugi, como Ryou y Marik entraron discretamente seguidos de Odion, todos creyeron lo peor, pero se equivocaron, ya que Yami como Bakura y Malik estaban viendo si cuando fueron arrastrados no habían dejado o traído algo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los hikaris

Odion: Bueno pues Yugi, Ryou y Malik, los dejo solos tanto para que se reencuentren como para que arreglen sus diferencias tanto Ryou con Bakura, como Marik con Malik

Odion salió de la habitación y antes de hablarles a sus Yamis, Yugi hablo con Ryou y Marik,

Yugi: Bueno pues amigos, solo les quiero decir, que pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto, y vamos a salir juntos de esto – dijo decidido

Marik: Es cierto, por esos somos amigos - dijo motivado

Ryou: Es cierto - dijo decidido

En ese momento Yami, Bakura y Malik voltearon a ver y cuando lo hicieron, vieron a sus aibou y Yugi, Ryou y Malik pensaron lo peor

Yami: Yugi, eres tu – dijo mientras miraba a Yugi

Bakura: Ryou, de verdad eres tu – dijo mientras miraba a Ryou

Malik: Marik, eres tú o estoy alucinando – dijo mientras miraba a Marik

Yugi, Ryou y Marik: Si, somos nosotros

Continuara

* * *

Espero les guste, prometo corregir errores y actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **"Viaje de regreso a casa"**

Hasta la proxima


	5. Viaje de regreso a casa

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y perdón si lo ven corto, pero ya no tenia ideas de como alargarlo, les prometo actualizar mañana este fic, mi otra historia "Un secreto inesperado" y la que publique hoy "The Hikari Soul", espero que les guste y aquí esta el capitulo 4 (Chapter 5) de mi historia, ahora, disfrútenlo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yami: Yugi, eres tu – dijo mientras miraba a Yugi

Bakura: Ryou, de verdad eres tu – dijo mientras miraba a Ryou

Malik: Marik, eres tú o estoy alucinando – dijo mientras miraba a Marik

Yugi, Ryou y Marik: Si, somos nosotros

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Viaje de regreso a casa**

A Yugi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no lo podía creer, Yami había regresado y en ese momento, Yugi fue a abrazar a Yami, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Yugi: Yami – dijo mientras seguía llorando

Yami: También me alegra verte Yugi, pero porque lloras – dijo tratando de animar a Yugi

Yugi: Porque te extrañe tanto y creí que ya no te iba a volver a ver – dijo tratando se calmarse

Yami: Yo también te extrañe Yugi – dijo disfrutando del abrazo de Yugi

Marik: Soy yo o nuestros Yamis ya no se ven malvados – dijo con un poco de miedo

Ryou Pensando: Ahora esto no es lo que me está empezando a asustar, lo que realmente me está empezando a asustar y a darme miedo, es que tipo de hechicero hay en el collar que Yugi adquirió ayer – dijo asustado y en eso Bakura fue a abrazarlo

Bakura: Ryou, espero que me puedas perdonar por todo lo malo que te ha pasado, no era mi intensión hacerles daño, yo sentí que alguien más me estaba controlando y por más que me intentaba liberar del control mental de esa persona, no podía liberarme – dijo llorando después de admitir que todo había sido su culpa y que no era su intensión hacerles daño

Ryou: Si Bakura, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no importando que cosas buenas o malas hayan hecho – dijo mientras abrazaba a Bakura

Marik: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryou – dijo mientras abrazaba a Malik

Malik: Estoy tan feliz de volver a estar contigo y realmente quiero empezar una nueva vida contigo – dijo mientras motivado

Yugi: Ahora díganos como es que regresaron – dijo con duda

Marik: Si, porque se me hace raro que ustedes hayan vuelto ya no malvados – dijo mirando a Malik y a Bakura

Ryou: Si, pero no sé si soy yo o alguna maldad va a regresar – dijo preocupado y con miedo más por el collar de Yugi

Yami: Porque lo decís Ryou – dijo con duda

Ryou: No lo sé, son solo presentimientos – dijo preocupado

Bakura: Mejor vamos a descansar, porque han sido unos largos días – dijo cansado

Malik: Si, pero ahora, como nos vamos a presentar cuando regresemos a casa – dijo algo extrañado

Marik: MIERDA, me acorde que le prometimos a Odion no decir nada va – dijo mientras miraba a Ryou y Yugi

Yugi: Cierto, pero tenemos que decírselos de una forma justificable, para que nos crean – dijo mientras pensaban en la justificación

Ryou: Bueno, mejor vamos a descansar, porque mañana vamos a regresar a Ciudad Domino – dijo motivado

Yugi: Es cierto, bueno, mejor vámonos a tu casa Marik – dijo motivando a todos

Marik: Si

Todos se fueron a casa de Marik, y pasaron la noche, a la mañana siguiente

Yugi: Bueno, hora de volver a casa – dijo motivado y en ese momento se le cayó un collar de los que habían comprado

Yami: Yugi, toma, se te cayo esto – dijo mientras recogía el collar y se lo daba

Yugi: Gracias Yami – dijo mientras se lo daba Yami

Marik: Bueno, vaya que estamos ya todos juntos – dijo motivado

Malik: Y gracias Marik por esta ropa que me distes – dijo mientras soltaba su maleta

Bakura: Igualmente Ryou, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, aunque yo no lo merezca – dijo admitiendo la culpa

Ryou: No digas eso Bakura, además hay que dejar el pasado y seguir adelante – dijo motivando a todos

Bakura: Gracias Ryou

En ese momento se escucha una voz en el aeropuerto que estaba haciendo un llamado

¿?: _ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS, ABORDAR LA PUERTA 56 PARA LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPÓN PARA ABORDAR EL VUELO 175 DE MONSTER AIRLINES CON DESTINO A CIUDAD DOMINO, GRACIAS_

Yugi: Bueno, regresemos a casa – dijo feliz y contento y todos correspondieron

Paso una hora mientras preparaban el avión para despegar y cuando terminaron, despego el vuelo con destino a Ciudad Domino

Yugi: Bueno, ahí vamos, hogar, amigos y en ti, mi dulce Tea – dijo mientras miraba el collar que le va a regalar a Tea con el grabado del faraón **Atem** y **Teana** y la Frase **"** _ **El amor supera los obstáculos**_ **"**

En eso Yami le dio curiosidad por ver el collar que tenía Yugi

Yami: Yugi, para que es ese collar – dijo con curiosidad

Yugi: Pues para dárselo a mi novia – dijo contento

Yami: Y se puede saber quién es tu novia – dijo con curiosidad

Yugi: Pues me prometes que no te vas a enojar si te digo – decía algo desanimado

Yami: No, no me voy a enojar- dijo tranquilo

Yugi: Bueno, mi novia es mi dulce Tea – dijo esperando lo peor

Yami se sorprendió y también noto a Yugi esperando lo peor, ya que imagino que el también estaba enamorado de Tea

Yami: Porque estas desanimado – pregunto

Yugi: Pues lo primero que imagine, es que me ibas a reclamar porque ando con Tea, ya que también lo que me imagine, es que tu tengas sentimientos hacia ella y por eso ya no quieras mi amistad– dijo muy desanimado

Yami: No te preocupes Yugi, yo entiendo que ella ha tenido sentimientos hacia mi persona y que a veces yo tenía sentimientos por ella, pero entiendo perfectamente que de ella solo quiero una amistad de amigos, nada más – dijo tratando de animar a Yugi

Yugi: Lo dices enserio Yami – dijo empezando a confiar en Yami

Yami: Si Yugi, yo sé cuanto la amas, y cuanto te ama ella a ti, por eso te respeto en eso – dijo tranquilo

Yugi: Gracias Yami, me has hecho sentir mejor – dijo tranquilizándose

Y haci de tranquilo están pasando su vuelo

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy oscuro

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonreía maléficamente – El pequeño Yugi es mi victima perfecta, es justo la persona que he estado buscado por más de dos millones de años, ahora, cuando se pruebe el collar con el ojo de Ra, llevare acabo mis planes de hace más de dos millones de años – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Continuara

* * *

¿Como reaccionaran los amigos de Yugi, Ryou y Marik cuando sepan que sus yamis están de vuelta?

¿Como recompensara Tea a Yugi, después de que Yugi regale el collar con el gravado que compro para ella y por el tiempo perdido?

¿En cuanto tiempo Yugi se pondrá el collar que esta maldito sin que el lo sepa?

¿Como empezara Reticulli su plan?

Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo: **Una sorpresa y una recompensa inesperada**

* * *

Prometo actualizar mis 3 historias ya sea mañana o el Sábado, y en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, habrá Lemon de Yugi x Tea, nos vemos y espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima


	6. Sorpresa Y Una Recompensa Inesperada

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y perdón si no publique el Lemon, pero no tengo ideas de como hacer un lemon, en el próximo capitulo va a salir el Lemon y recuerden que es mi primer lemon, no me juzguen y también el próximo capitulo, es la continuación de este, espero les guste y ahora lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 **¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonreía maléficamente – El pequeño Yugi es mi victima perfecta, es justo la persona que he estado buscado por más de dos millones de años, ahora, cuando se pruebe el collar con el ojo de Ra, llevare acabo mis planes de hace más de dos millones de años – dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Una Sorpresa Y Una Recompensa Inesperada**

Habían pasado algunas horas de vuelo, todos iban tranquilos, algunos durmiendo, otros oyendo música, hasta que escucharon el mensaje del piloto

Piloto: " _ATENCION A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS, FAVOR DE PONERSE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD, PONER RECTO SUS ASIENTOS, YA QUE DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION"_

Minutos más tarde, el avión aterrizo, y todos los pasajeros salieron del avión, varios minutos después de salir del avión, los Hikaris y los Yamis salieron del aeropuerto y fue aquí en donde cada uno tomo caminos distintos

Yugi: Hogar, dulce hogar, ahora la pregunta del millón, como justificar el por qué Yami, Bakura y Malik están aquí – decía empezándose a preocupar por la situación

Ryou: Al menos yo estoy viviendo solo, no tengo problema de eso – decía aliviado

Marik: Dichoso – dijo sarcásticamente

Yami: Y ahora que vamos a hacer – pregunto para ver si alguien tenía planes

Malik: Lo mejor es ir a descansar – dijo decidido

Bakura: Si, bueno, nos vemos – dijo empezando a despedirse de todos

Después de que todos se despidieron, tomaron distintos rumbos

Yugi: Yami, vámonos a casa, al menos que estás tú, me vas a poder ayudar a cuidar de la tienda de mi abuelito – dijo contento

Yami: Y tu abuelito – pregunto

Yugi: Se fue a una expedición a India, y no sé cuánto se valla a tardar, probablemente de uno a dos meses – el tiempo que posiblemente se valla a tardar

Yami: Ya veo, pero mejor será irnos antes de que empiece a llover – dijo mientras miraba el clima nublado

Yugi: Si, mejor vámonos

Mientras tanto con Ryou y Bakura

Ryou: Espero que te sientas mejor – dijo mientras le enseñaba la casa a Bakura

Bakura: Gracias Ryou, como digites, a empezar una nueva vida – dijo decidido

Ryou: De nada, haci vas a ser el hermano mayor que siempre quise, ya que nunca tuve el cariño de una hermano, desde que mi hermana Kurla falleció en un accidente de tránsito, siento ese vacío – dijo triste

Bakura: Ya, tranquilo, no estés triste, yo te voy a proteger ahora, ya no estarás solo, haci voy a enmendar mis errores y tratar de corregir todo lo malo que te he hecho – dijo tratando de animar a Ryou

Ryou: Gracias Bakura

Mientras tanto con Marik y Malik

Marik: Y ahora que va a decir Ishizu cuando te vea – dijo preocupado

Malik: No lo sé, lo mejor para mi será ir a pasar la noche en algún hotel, cuando encontremos la excusa perfecta, entonces me mudare contigo – dijo mientras pensaban en cómo decirles

Al día siguiente

Yugi ya se encontraba levantado

Yugi: AHHHHHH – dijo mientras se estiraba – Valla, sí que estoy de vacaciones, me pregunto cómo estarán Joey, Tristán, Mai y Serenity, ya que hace una semana que no sé nada de ellos – dijo mientras caminaba a abrir la tienda del abuelo

Yami: Buenos días Yugi – dijo recién levantado

Yugi: Buenos días Yami – dijo mientras guardaba un paquete que había llegado hace un día

Yami: Te ayudo – le pregunto

Yugi: Gracias Yami

Y haci pasaron la mañana, Yami ayudándole a Yugi y viceversa, hasta que Yugi recordó algo

Yugi: HAAAHHHH – grito en forma de preocupación

Yami: Que paso Yugi – pregunto con preocupación

Yugi: Se me olvido que hoy regresaba Tea – dijo recordando que hoy regresaba su amada novia

Yami: No te preocupes, anda, ve a traer lo que más te importa, yo me hare cargo de la tienda mientras tu no estas – dijo decidido a ayudar a Yugi

Yugi: Gracias Yami

Una vez dicho esto, Yugi tomo las llaves del carro que su abuelo guardaba y se fue al aeropuerto a traer a Tea. Una vez Yugi llego al aeropuerto, se parqueo en el área de visitantes, y entro a esperar el vuelo en el que vendría Tea

Yugi: Vaya, a tiempo vine, solo me queda esperar el vuelo en el que ella viene – dijo para sí mismo y empezo a esperar

Mientras tanto con Yami

Yami: Vaya, sí que Yugi debe amarla mucho – dijo mientras estaba leyendo el periódico

En eso se escuchó la campanilla, como si alguien estuviera entrando

Yami: Si, en que le puedo servir

¿?: Yugi, eres tú – pregunto dudando

Yami: Porque lo dudan – pregunto

¿?: Un momento, FARAON – le digieron al faraón mientras se le tiraban

Yami: Hola Joey, Tristán, Serenity, Mai, Duck, me da gusto volverlos a ver

Todos: Igual, todos te extrañábamos – dijo mientras seguían en el faraón

Yami: Por favor, se pueden quitar, que no puedo respirar – les dijo casi sin aire

Joey: Perdón, no era nuestra intención – le dijo mientras se quitaban encima de el

Yami: No hay problema, yo también los extrañe chicos – le dijo feliz de volverlos a ver

Tristán: Faraón, como es que volviste – le pregunto

Serenity: Si – le pregunto con curiosidad

Yami: Bueno – empezó a decirles cómo es que regreso y de los cambios de Malik y Bakura

Mientras tanto el aeropuerto

Yugi: Vaya que si se tardó – dijo mientras terminaba de comer un sándwich que se había comprado para que se le pasara el hambre

Luego de unos minutos, el avión donde venía Tea aterrizo y después de unos minutos que el avión aterrizo, Yugi la fue a buscar

Yugi: Tea, donde estas – pregunto

Tea iba caminando con sus maletas hasta que escucho una voz que reconoció muy bien

Tea: Yugi, eres tu – dijo mientras se dirigía a el

Yugi: Si, soy yo – dijo contento de ver de nuevo a su novia

Tea: Yugi, te extrañe – dijo abrazándolo

Yugi: Yo también te extrañe mi reina – dijo agarrándola de la cintura y luego la beso

Tea: Como te amo – dijo aun abrazada de el

Yugi: Yo también te amo mucho – dijo mientras se volvían a besar – bueno, vamonos a casa

Tea: Si – correspondió

Ambos se fueron al carro en el que Yugi había llegado y luego fueron a casa de Tea

Mientras tanto con Yami y los demás

Joey: Valla viejo, sí que es raro, pero bueno, ahora ya sabemos todo, ahora cambiando de tema, en donde se encuentra Yugi

Yami: Pues fue a traer a Tea al aeropuerto – dijo mientras miraba que no estaban unas llaves que Yugi había agarrado

Mai: No me recordaba que Tea venia hoy – dijo tratando de acordarse

Tristán: Y cuánto tiempo tardara – pregunto

Yami: No sabría decirte Tristán, pero algo me dice que Yugi va a venir muy tarde – dijo mientras tenía un presentimiento erótico de Yugi y Tea

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Tea

Tea: Yugi, ocurre algo – dijo mientras miraba que cuando pensaba en algo Yugi, se desanimaba

Yugi: Tea, no te voy a mentir, pues sucedió algo en mi viaje a Egipto que hice hace algunos días con Ryou y Marik – dijo mientras le empezó a decir todo lo que había ocurrido

Tea se sorprendió al oír sobre el regreso el faraón, pero ella ahora solo lo considera como un amigo cercano, ya que al que realmente ama es a Yugi

Tea: Porque estas desanimado Yugi – le pregunto a su novio

Yugi: Pues tengo miedo de perderte, no me quiero separar de ti, porque yo te amo como nunca – le dijo mientras ambos se sonrojaban

Tea: No me vas a perder, porque si es cierto que he tenido sentimientos por el faraón, pero me di cuenta que la única persona que ha estado para mí, incluso antes de armar el Rompecabezas del milenio, eres tú y supe que tú eres mi chico especial – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Yugi

Yugi: Gracias Tea, por eso te amo mucho – dijo y se volvieron a besar

Tea: Bueno, vamos a mi casa, porque te quiero recompensar por el tiempo que no estuve – dijo con una mirada seductora

Yugi siguió su marcha hacia la casa de su amada

Continuara

* * *

¿Que pasara entre Yugi y Tea?

¿Yugi le dará el collar con el grabado a Tea?

¿Qué notara Yami cuando Yugi regrese a su casa?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, mañana va a salir el Lemon y va a ser la continuación de este, espero lo hayan disfrutado y tratare de actualizar pronto, nos vemos hasta la proxima


	7. Recompensa Inesperada (Lemon)

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje el capitulo 6 (La continuación del capitulo 5), espero les guste y es mi primer Lemon que escribo, haci que no me juzguen por como me quedo, prometo actualizar pronto:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Una Sorpresa Y Una Recompensa Inesperada (Continuación y Lemon)**

(Nota: Descripción de la ropa que usan Yugi y Tea:

Yugi viste una pantalón negro, una playera negra sin mangas, 2 cinturones azules uno para su pantalón y otro para portar sus cartas y unos tenis negros, ACLARO TAMBIEN QUE YUGI ES UN POCO MAS ALTO

Tea viste una blusa amarilla sin mangas con orilla negra que le llegaba de los hombros al ombligo, una falda roja que le llegaba de la cintura a la entrepierna y unas botas beige)

* * *

Después de una hora que salieron del aeropuerto Yugi y Tea, llegaron a casa de Tea

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tea, Yugi saco una cajita en donde estaba el collar con el grabado

Yugi: Tea – dijo mientras sacaba la cajita

Tea: Si Yugi – dijo mirando a su novio

Yugi: Te quiero dar un pequeño regalo, espero que te guste – dijo mientras le daba la cajita

Tea: Ay Yugi, gracias – dijo mientras besaba a Yugi

Tea cuando lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver el grabado y Yugi se lo puso con mucho cuidado

Tea: Gracias Yugi – dijo mientras lo volvía a besar

Yugi: De nada mi amor – dijo mientras salían del auto y Yugi llevaba las maletas de Tea adentro de la casa

Una vez adentro de la casa, Tea agarro de la mano a Yugi y lo Guio a su habitación

Tea: Yugi acompáñame – dijo con una mirada seductora

Yugi: Ya voy mi amor – dijo sonrojándose más y sin que ella notara la excitación que empezaba a tener

Una vez entraron a la habitación, los dos se empezaron a besar

Yugi se sorprendió al ver que Tea le quitaba su camisa

Yugi: Tea, que haces – pero fue interrumpido por otro beso por parte de ella

Tea: SHHHH, no hables, solo dejame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en sus labios

Tea empezó a acariciar el torso de Yugi, besándolo en el cuello y su pecho, Yugi ya no pudo contenerse más y le correspondió

Yugi: Si es lo que quieres, entonces déjame ayudarte – dijo mirando seductoramente a Tea y le quito su blusa, dejando ver que tenía un Brasier blanco y Tea solo disfrutaba. Luego Yugi le quito el Brasier dejando ver los hermosos pechos de Tea, su excitación era bastante que ya no se pudo resistir más y se los empezó a besar, Tea gemía de placer

Tea: AGG, NO PARES YUGI, SIGUE – dijo mientras disfrutaba del tratamiento que Yugi le daba y luego Yugi empezó a besarle el cuello. Después de unos segundos, Yugi se puso detrás de Tea para poder acariciar mejor sus pechos y seguían besándose, luego Tea fue la que correspondió esta vez

Tea le quito los tenis y pantalones que Yugi tenía, solo dejando a Yugi en bóxer

Luego Yugi le quito en un modo seductor, la falda y las botas que Tea tenia dejándola en calzones, luego se volvieron a besar y Yugi volvió a besarle los pechos

Tea: SI YUGI, TE DESEO, TE NECESITO, TE AMO, HAZME TUYA – dijo seductoramente y deseosa de Yugi

Yugi: Si mi amor – dijo disfrutando el momento

Después de un rato de estarse acariciando y besando, Tea le quito el bóxer a Yugi, haci dejándolo desnudo y empezó a admirar la parte intima de Yugi y luego Yugi fue el que le quito el calzoncillo restante a Tea, haci quedando ambos desnudos, luego Tea recostó a Yugi en la cama mientras lo empezaba a masturbar

Yugi: SI, AGG, NO PARES – dijo mientras disfrutaba lo que Tea le estaba haciendo

Tea aumento el ritmo y Yugi mas disfrutaba, luego después de aumentar el ritmo, paro un segundo y estaba preparando su boca para saborear de la parte intima de Yugi

Tea: Yugi, esto no se lo he hecho a nadie, espero te guste – dijo mientras empezaba a introducir su boca en el miembro de Yugi

Yugi empezó a disfrutar de lo que le hacía Tea, era más y más su excitación, Yugi empezó a acariciarle el cabello a Tea mientras seguía saboreando del miembro de Yugi, Yugi cada vez más se encontraba excitado

Yugi: AHHH, POR FAVOR, NO PARES, SIGUE, SIGUE, SE SIENTE DELICIOSO – dijo excitado mientras estaba disfrutando de su tratamiento

Tea aumento el ritmo, mientras Yugi le acariciaba el cabello, Tea siguió hasta que Yugi sentía que se venia

Yugi: YA NO AGUANTO MAS TEA, ME VENGO, AHHHHH – dijo mientras se vino en la boca de Tea

Tea solo saboreo el sabor del semen de Yugi

Tea: Te gusto – pregunto con una mirada seductora

Yugi: SIIII – dijo de un modo excitado mientras besaba a Tea – Ahora me corresponde saborearte – dijo excitado

Yugi se levantó y recostó a Tea en la cama, luego empezó a saborear de la parte intima de Tea

Tea: OHH, SI YUGI, NO TE DETENGAS, SIGUE – dijo mientras gemía y disfrutaba de lo que le hacia Yugi

Yugi seguía saboreando de la parte intima de Tea, mientras seguía saboreando la parte intima de Tea, con una mano empezó a jugar con uno de los pechos de Tea, Tea mientras seguía gimiendo, con otra de sus manos se estaba acariciando el pecho

Tea: SI YUGI, MAS, NO TE DETENGAS – dijo bien excitada

Yugi estaba disfrutando como si se tratara de disfrutar del sabor de su comida favorita

Haci pasaron algunos minutos, hasta cuando Tea sintió que se iba a venir

Tea: YA ME VENGO YUGI, NO PARES, SIGUE, YA ME VENGO, AHHHH – dijo gimiendo mientras se venía en la boca de Yugi

Yugi: Te gusto mi reina – le pregunto seductoramente

Tea: SI – dijo mientras besaba a Yugi

Pasaron unos minutos besándose, luego Tea le pidió a Yugi que entrara dentro de ella

Tea: Yugi, quiero sentirte – dijo deseando sentir a Yugi

Yugi: Estas segura Tea, no te quiero obligar a nada, mucho menos te quiero dañar – dijo excitado y a la vez preocupado

Tea: Esto segura y lista solo para ti – dijo seductoramente

Yugi: Bueno – dijo mientras la volvía a Besar

Yugi antes de entrar en Tea, se puso un poco de lubricante, ya que es la primera vez de los dos, quiso que sea especial. Luego que Yugi se lubrico, entro despacio dentro de Tea y empezó con un ritmo suave

Yugi: HAHHHHHHH – dijo mientras gemía – Se siente tan bien – dijo muy excitado

Tea: HAAHHHHHH – dijo empezando a gemir del placer que le daba Yugi

Yugi la volvió a besar, se estaban amando, se sentían el uno al otro, se acariciaban

Tea: SIIII, MAS YUGI, MÁS – dijo deseando aún más a Yugi

Yugi seguía gimiendo, pasaron unos minutos y Yugi poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo, haciendo gemir más y más a Tea

Yugi: AHHHH, TEA, TE GUSTA – dijo mientras estaba más excitado y complaciendo a su novia

Tea: SIIII, HAHHHH – dijo gimiendo del placer que le daba Yugi

Luego de varios minutos, cambiaron a varias posiciones, cada uno sintiéndose y deseándose más, mientras Tea estaba encima de Yugi, Yugi le seguía acariciando y besándole los pechos y los pezones, se los mordía y se besaban, luego de varios minutos más tarde, volvieron a la posición en donde empezaron, y cada vez Yugi la embestía más y más, hasta que Yugi y Tea sintieron que se venían

Yugi: TEA, YA NO AGUANTO MAS, ME VENGO – decía gimiendo y resistiendo un poco mas

Tea: YO TAMBIEN ME VENGO, YA NO AGUANTO MAS – dijo gimiendo mientras agarraba del cuello a Yugi

Paso unos segundos hasta que se vinieron

Yugi: TEAAA – dijo excitado y apunto de venirse

Tea: YUGIII – dijo excitada y apunto de venirse

Ambos: TE AMOO, HAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHAHH – gimieron mientras los dos se venían al mismo tiempo

Pasaron unos segundo que se vinieron los dos y después de otros segundos, cayeron rendidos los dos

Yugi: Te amo Tea – dijo mientras la besaba

Tea: Yo también mi niño – dijo mientras lo besaba

Yugi: Fue especial – dijo mientras Tea se recostaba en su pecho

Tea: Si, fue hermoso – dijo mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Yugi

Después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, con una sábana encima de ellos cubriéndolos del frio

Yugi: Como te amo mi princesa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Tea – Gracias Ra por ponerme a una novia como lo es mi Ángel – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, mientras Tea dormía en su pecho

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué pasara cuando Yugi se pruebe el collar con el ojo de Ra?

¿Qué cambios empezara a experimentar Yugi al ponerse el collar?

¿Reticulli se liberara y empezara a controlar la mente de Yugi obligándolo a hacer cosas malvadas?

¿Yami se dará cuenta de los cambios que hay en Yugi?

¿Ryou comprobará que sus teorías acerca de ese collar son ciertas?

¿Yugi podrá liberarse del control de Reticulli?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y a partir del siguiente capítulo " **El Cambio, Reticulli En Acción"** en adelante, Yugi va a estar poseído por Reticulli

Espero actualizar durante esta semana mis 3 historias, nos vemos hasta la próxima


	8. El Cambio, Reticulli En Acción

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y perdón si no actualice, pero esta semana la tuve bien cargada por la universidad , espero les guste y ahora lo disfruten:**

 **Nota: A partir de este capitulo, Yugi va a estar poseído**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yugi: Te amo Tea – dijo mientras la besaba

Tea: Yo también mi niño – dijo mientras lo besaba

Yugi: Fue especial – dijo mientras Tea se recostaba en su pecho

Tea: Si, fue hermoso – dijo mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de Yugi

Después de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, con una sábana encima de ellos cubriéndolos del frio

Yugi: Como te amo mi princesa – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Tea – Gracias Ra por ponerme a una novia como lo es mi Ángel – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, mientras Tea dormía en su pecho

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **El Cambio, Reticulli En Acción**

Al día siguiente:

Yami se encontraba limpiando un poco la casa y abriendo la tienda

Yami: Me pregunto en donde se habrá metido Yugi toda la noche – dijo para sí mismo extrañado que Yugi no llego a dormir

No le dio importancia, ya que seguramente Yugi había pasado la noche con Tea, aunque no se imaginó que han de haber hecho toda la noche

En eso se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de la casa, era Yugi

Yugi: Hola Yami – dijo mientras colgaba las llaves que había tomado ayer en el mismo lugar

Yami: Yugi, gracias a Ra estas bien – dijo aliviado porque su aibou regreso salvo

Yugi: Si, además me lleve el auto que mi abuelo utiliza a veces – dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta por el calor que siente

Yami pudo notar un olor a mujer en la chaqueta de Yugi

Yami: Oye Yugi, todo está bien – dijo tratando de sacarle información para aclarar sus sospechas

Yugi: Si, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo contento y feliz

Yami: Entiendo, pero porque tan feliz? Ehh – dijo dándole una mirada curiosa

Yugi: Si, todo bien, solo es porque amo mucho a Tea – dijo felizmente mientras recordaba el momento especial de ellos la noche anterior – pero porque lo preguntas ? – dijo por el extraño comportamiento

Yami: Por nada – dijo sospechando de Yugi

Yugi: Bueno Yami, voy a ir a tomar un baño, bajo dentro de una hora – dijo mientras sacaba su chaqueta a la lavadora

Yugi subió a cambiarse para irse a bañar y Yami aprovecho que Yugi dejo su chaqueta para oler bien y aclarar bien sus sospechas

Yami: Realmente Yugi huele a ella – dijo mientras le miraba que la chaqueta tenía lápiz labial

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Yami dejo la chaqueta en donde lo había dejado Yugi y fue abrir la puerta para ver quién era

Yami: Quien es – dijo mientras abría la puerta

¿?: Hola Yami, soy yo, Joey – dijo mientras Yami le abría

Yami: Hola Joey, pásale – dijo mientras Joey pasaba

Joey: Gracias Yami – dijo mientras entraba – Vengo a buscar a Yugi

Yami: Se está dando un baño – dijo mientras terminaba de colocar unas cosas en el mueble

Joey: Bueno, lo voy a esperar – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y agarraba una revista

En eso Yami oyó que alguien más toco la puerta y fue abrirla

Yami: Hola, ¿Quién es? – pregunto

¿?: Hola Yami, somos nosotros – digieron todos

Yami: Hola chicos – dijo mientras saludaba a Mai, Serenity, Tristán, Duck, Ryou, Marik, Malik y Bakura, Yami iba a cerrar la puerta, hasta que vio a alguien más que iba llegando, era Tea. Tea vio a Yami y lo fue a abrazar

Tea: Realmente eres tu faraón – dijo mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de ella

Yami: Si, soy yo – dijo abrazándola

Tea: Te extrañe mucho faraón – dijo mientras seguían abrazados

Yami: Yo también – dijo mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Yami

Tea: Es bueno volver a verte – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Yami: Si, es bueno estar de regreso a casa – dijo mientras sonreía

Tea: Si – En ese momento todos vieron a Tea

Todos: Tea – digieron mientras la saludaban

Yami: Bueno, pasen – dijo mientras todos pasaban

Todos saludaron a Joey y entraron a la casa para saludar a Yugi

Mai: Y Yugi, en donde esta – dijo extrañada de ver que no estaba Yugi

Yami: Se está bañando – dijo mientras todos empezaban a platicar con Tea sobre su viaje de visita a su hermana Anzu Mazaki

Mientras tanto Yugi se estaba terminando de bañar

Yugi: Valla, sí que olía raro desde la ayer en la noche – dijo mientras se sonrojaba al recordar su momento intimo con Tea

Yugi salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras iba a su habitación, él pudo ver que sus amigos estaban ahí. Para su suerte, sus amigos estaban en la sala del primer nivel y el baño y su habitación se encontraban en el segundo nivel. Una vez Yugi entro a su habitación, se arregló y se empezó a vestir. Se puso la ropa que uso cuando conoció y combatió en un duelo de daros por primera vez con Duck Devil. Una vez Yugi termino de vestirse, agarro la maleta que había usado para ir a Egipto y empezó a desempacar, separo la ropa que había usado durante ese tiempo para dejarlo en la lavandería y guardo ordenadamente la ropa que estaba limpia, cuando coloco la maleta en su lugar, algo se había caído, era su collar con el Ojo de Ra que había adquirido el día que llego a Egipto.

Yugi: Valla, es mi collar nuevo, no lo había visto, sí que es hermoso – dijo mientras lo miraba y después de unos segundos, se lo empezó a poner – Valla, sí que me queda re bien mi nuevo collar – dijo mientras se empezaba a ver en el espejo

En ese momento el empezó a sentir una sensación extraña, sintió un dolor en la cabeza, como si se tratara de algún espíritu maligno que estuviera dentro de él y lo empezara a controlar y empezó a oír unas risas maléficas y una extraña voz.

Yugi: AHHHHH – grito mientras un espíritu maligno se apoderaba de el

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, por fin después de 2 millones de años, al fin encontré al nuevo anfitrión de mi espíritu, ahora tú te encargaras de que mi alma sea restaurada – dijo mientras empezaba a controlar a Yugi

Yugi: ALEJATE DE MI ESPIRITU MALIGNO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE INTENTES CONTROLARME – gritaba de dolor en estado débil

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Y como se supone que lo vas a evitar, si yo tengo más fuerza que tú, mientras me fortalezco de la oscuridad, tú te estarás debilitando, una vez que tu alma sea sacrificada, tú no serás más que un recuerdo perdido – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Mientras Yugi se retorcía de dolor, una nube bien oscura empezó a introducirse en Yugi por completo, Yugi no aguanto más, pego un grito antes de caer desmayado. Todos los demás cuando escucharon los gritos de Yugi, salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Yugi a ver que le había sucedido a él. La nube oscura había desaparecido de Yugi unos segundos antes de perder la conciencia. Yami abrió bruscamente la puerta y todos entraron a ver que sucedía

Todos: Yugi, estas bien – digieron preocupados

Yugi: Me duele mucho… – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayo inconsciente y Tea muy preocupada se dirigió a el

Tea: Yugi, mi amor, por favor respóndeme – dijo muy preocupada por el estado de su novio

Ryou: Va a estar bien Tea, aun le siento pulso, aunque algo no está bien – dijo mientras le tocaba el corazón y el cuello

Yami: Vamos Ryou, no exageres, solo fue un desmayo – dijo sin notar la preocupación de Ryou

Bakura: Sera mejor llamar a un doctor para que lo venga a ver – dijo preocupado por Yugi

Malik: Si, voy a ir a llamar al doctor – dijo mientras cogía un teléfono y empezaba a marcar un numero

Marik. Yo voy a ir a buscar algunas pastillas que le puedan ayudar a Yugi – dijo mientras iba a buscar las pastillas

Tristán: Mientras tanto yo lo voy a recostar en su cama – dijo mientras cargaba a Yugi para recortarlo

Duck: Yo iré a traer un vaso con agua para Yugi – dijo mientras salía

Serenity: Yo iré por una toalla húmeda para ponérselo en la cabeza –dijo mientras iba a buscar la toallita

Mai: Yo voy a abrir la ventana para que le entre ventilación – dijo mientras iba a abrir la ventana

Tea: Espero que no sea nada grave – dijo mientras abrazaba a Yugi

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué fechorías hará Yugi cuando este poseído por Reticulli?

¿Yami se dará cuenta de los actos de Yugi?

¿Cuántas víctimas serán atrapadas por Yugi Poseído?

¿Yugi obligara a Marik a poseer con el cetro del milenio a Joey y a Tea con el fin de traer a Yami y a Kaiba a él y luego sacrificar a los 5?

¿Cuándo aparecerá Kaiba?

¿Yugi lograra romper el control de Reticulli?

* * *

Todo y esto más, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo y si algunas de las preguntan no aparecen en el siguiente capítulo, descúbranlo más adelante en el capitulo " **El Comienzo Del Terror** "

* * *

 **Un adelanto extra:**

Joey Poseído: Bienvenidos

Yami: Joey – dijo preocupado

Joey Poseído: No exactamente – dijo de un modo frio

Yami: Joey, por favor, sé que estás ahí, te necesito para salvar a Yugi, porque desde que Yugi empezó a ser poseído por Reticulli, su vida peligra y lo ha obligado a cometer fechorías en contra de su voluntad – dijo tratando de romper el control de Joey

Pero Joey solo lo ignoraba

Yami: Joey – dijo preocupado mientras lo seguía ignorando

Joey Poseído: Jamás lo lograras salvar haci, si es que lo quieres salvar, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga o si no Joey y Tea, serán mis esclavos mentales para siempre – dijo mientras Marik los controlaba con el cetro siendo controlado por Yugi

Yami: Maldición – dijo mientras Joey se alejaba hacia el muelle en donde se iba a llevar a cabo el duelo de salvación – maldición, tengo que hacer algo para detener este duelo y evitar que Reticulli sacrifique el alma de Yugi para su retorno – pensó

Tea Poseída: YAMI, MAS VALE QUE HAGAS LO QUE NOSOTROS TE DIGAMOS, PORQUE AL IGUAL QUE TU AMIGO JOEY, TEA ESTA BAJO MI CONTROL MENTAL, JAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras Marik la estaba controlando en contra de su voluntad

Yami siguió a Joey y a Tea en los muelles donde se peligraron sus vidas por primera vez

A lo lejos de Joey, Tea, Marik y Yami

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, todo está saliendo como lo planee, una vez estén reunidos todos, los voy aplastar a todos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, una vez destruidos, sus almas me pertenecerán – dijo sarcásticamente – será mejor empezar a actuar – dijo mientras empezaba su plan

Mientras tanto con Yami y los demás

Tea Poseída: Pero perderás Yami, y antes de que se acabe el tiempo, tu y tu patetico amigo se hundiran en el mar cuando el ancla se los lleve a los dos y el mismo destino va para mi cuando el contenedor ca… – fue interrumpida por una voz conocida para ellos, Era Yugi poseído por Reticulli

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LOS TENGO EN DONDE YO QUERIA, AQUÍ EL UNICO QUE SE DIVERTIRA CON SUS ALMAS, SERE YO, PATETICOS MORTALES, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Todos se sorprendieron y se pierde el hechizo de Marik y en eso se liberan del control mental Joey y Tea y Marik se libera del control mental de Yugi

Todos: YUGIIII – digieron preocupados

* * *

Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	9. El comienzo del Terror

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y este capítulo lo hice más largo que los anteriores, aquí es donde se pone la cosa interesante, prometo actualizar pronto, y espero actualizar mis demás historias pronto. Ahora disfruten del capitulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Tristán: Mientras tanto yo lo voy a recostar en su cama – dijo mientras cargaba a Yugi para recortarlo

Duck: Yo iré a traer un vaso con agua para Yugi – dijo mientras salía

Serenity: Yo iré por una toalla húmeda para ponérselo en la cabeza –dijo mientras iba a buscar la toallita

Mai: Yo voy a abrir la ventana para que le entre ventilación – dijo mientras iba a abrir la ventana

Tea: Espero que no sea nada grave – dijo mientras abrazaba a Yugi

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: El comienzo del Terror**

Un rato después, todos salieron de la habitación de Yugi y solo Bakura se quedó con el doctor que trataba a Yugi

Bakura: Entonces doctor, que tiene mi amigo Yugi – dijo preocupado

Doctor: Nada grave, solo fue un desmayo por estrés – dijo mientras le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente

Bakura: Gracias a Ra – dijo aliviado

Doctor: Lo mejor será que se quede descansando, porque según estos análisis que le acabo de hacer, está perfectamente de salud, solo necesita descansar el tiempo necesario – dijo mientras guardaba sus instrumentos en su portafolios

Bakura: Gracias doctor – dijo mientras miraba a Yugi dormido

Doctor: Denada y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme – dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Yugi

El doctor salió por la parte trasera de la casa sin interrumpir en donde estaban los demás y Bakura fue el que les dijo sobre el estado de salud de Yugi

Tea: Y bien Bakura, como se encuentra Yugi – pregunto preocupada

Bakura: Esta bien, no se preocupen, el doctor me dijo que solo fue un desmayo por estrés, solo necesita descansar el tiempo necesario – dijo aliviando a los demás

Yami: Gracias a Ra – dijo muy aliviado

Mai: Ahora, lo mejor es estar al pendiente por cualquier cosa que necesite Yugi – dijo motivando a los demás

Joey: Es cierto, hay que procurar que descanse el tiempo necesario – dijo aliviado por su amigo

Ryou: Ahora, cambiando de tema – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Tea

Tea: Porque me volteas a ver Ryou – dijo confundida por la actitud de Ryou

Malik: Te queríamos preguntar – dijo curioseando

Serenity: Que hicieron tú y Yugi anoche – dijo con la misma curiosidad

Yami: Ya que Yugi vino a la casa muy sospechoso y muy contento – dijo mientras recordaba el olor que encontró en su chaqueta

Tea: P pu pues pues – no pudo decir nada porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar y a la vez se sonrojaba

Marik: Ya tranquila, ya todos sabemos lo que ustedes 2 sienten el uno para el otro y además ustedes 2 cuentan con nuestro apoyo – dijo mientras animaba a Tea

Tea: Gracias – dijo aliviada que no descubrieran su momento intimo con Yugi la noche anterior

Haci pasaron toda la mañana platicando. Llego medio día y todos se habían ido excepto Yami, ya que estaba pendiente por la salud de Yugi. Mientras tanto, Yugi se despertó pero ya no era el Yugi de corazón puro, si no que estaba poseído por Reticulli

Yugi Poseído: HAHHHHH – gimió mientras se estiraba – es bueno estar de vuelta, ahora a efectuar mi plan de hace más de 2 millones de años – dijo sarcásticamente para sí mismo

Yugi se levantó y se puso unos tenis negros con rojos y agarro sus cartas y su disco de duelos misteriosamente cambio del de Kaiba Corp. al disco de duelos del caos pero no le dio importancia. Bajo a la sala, pero no vio a Yami, seguramente estaba atendiendo la tienda, en eso salió por la parte trasera y vio que unos tipos desconocidos entraron con un arma de fuego cada uno en su mano, seguramente iban a asaltar la tienda

Yugi Poseído: Valla, esos tipos realmente son de corazón oscuro, son las almas que necesito y no importa si sus almas son oscuras o puras, lo que me importa es que sean almas – dijo sarcásticamente

En la tienda

Yami estaba leyendo el periódico hasta que escucho a unos desconocidos

¿?: ESTO ES UN ASALTO, HACI QUE NO TE MUEVAS – dijo mientras apuntaba su arma a Yami

¿?: HACI QUE DAME TODO EL DINERO SI NO QUIERES SALIR MUERTO DE AQUÍ – dijo mientras apuntaba a su cabeza

Yami: SI, si, si, ahorita se los doy – dijo asustado mientras sacaba el dinero de la caja registradora, ya que no les podía hacer un Mind Crush ya que cuando se desmayó Yugi, había perdido sus poderes

¿?; VIVO, VIVO, DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO INTENTES NADA, NI SIQUIERA LLAMAR A LA POLICIA – dijo mientras disparo al aire

Yami tuvo una idea, no debió hacerlo, ya que le intento quitar el arma a uno de los ladrones pero el otro le pego con el arma dejándolo inconsciente

¿?: QUE PENDEJO ERES, ESO TE PASA POR PASARTE DE LISTO CON NOSOTROS – dijo mientras agarraba el dinero, pero en eso vio que una persona entraba, era Yugi

¿?: Y tú qué quieres mocoso – dijo fríamente

Yugi Poseído: A ustedes que les importa quién soy yo, aquí lo que me importa es que me voy a divertir verlos sufrir y una vez sean succionados por las sombras, sus almas me pertenecerán alimentando a las sombras – dijo más frio que el ladrón

¿?: Y, y, y c, co, como lo vas a hacer – dijo uno de los ladrones muy asustados al verle un aura muy oscura a Yugi rodeándolo

Yugi Poseído: Haci – dijo mientras con el poder mental llamaba a una de las bestias más temibles de las sombras – MALICIOSO DRAGON DE LA VERDAD, SUCCIONALOS Y LLEVATELOS A LA OSCURIDAD Y DAME SUS ALMAS – exclamo esas palabras mientras el dragón empezó a devorarlos

Cuando la bestia empezó a succionarse a los dos ladrones, pegaron un grito que se escuchó hasta media cuadra y cuando se los devoro por completo, sus almas fueron absorbidas al collar que llevaba Yugi en su cuello y el collar empezó a brillar cambiando de un color blanco a uno gris claro, ya que esas almas no eran suficientes, después de que desaparecieron los ladrones y las bestias, todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque Reticulli tuvo que actuar como un Yugi normal para que no sospechen nada de él. Y después de unos minutos, Yami se despertó y vio que Yugi estaba en la tienda, aunque recordó a los ladrones

Yami: Yugi, estas bien – dijo aliviado – Y los ladrones – pregunto confundido al ver que ya no estaban

Yugi Poseído: Yo cuando entre a la tienda, vi que una patrulla que iba pasando afuera, los sorprendió asaltando y ellos empezaron a huir y la patrulla los empezó a perseguir – dijo fingiendo ser Yugi y ocultando su verdadera identidad y que desterró las almas de los ladrones a las sombras

Yami: Me alegra que estés bien Yugi – dijo aliviado – Y cómo te sientes

Yugi Poseído: De maravilla – dijo sarcásticamente sin que Yami lo notara

Yami: Me alegro mucho – dijo feliz por ver de pie a su Aibou

Yugi: Bueno, si no te importa Yami, voy a ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad – dijo ocultándole que iba a atacar a víctimas inocentes para recolectar sus almas

Yami: Bueno, con cuidado Yugi – dijo motivándolo

Yugi: No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo sarcásticamente mientras iba saliendo – Que pendejo eres Yami, JAJAJAJA – pensó

Cuando Yugi empezó a caminar hacia el parque, se dio cuenta que había unos pandilleros en un callejón, al igual que vio que habían unos de la triara China y Japonesa en varios barrios

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJA, esas personas son mis victimas perfectas, pero se me ocurre un plan para desterrar sus almas al mismo tiempo – dijo sarcásticamente mientras invocaba a una serie de bestias – _**OHHHH ANTIGUAS BESTIAS DEL ORICALCOS Y DE LAS SOMBRAS, SUPLICO SALIR DE LA MAGIA DE DONDE FUERON CREADAS HACE MAS DE 2 MILLONES DE AÑOS, AHORA LES SUPLICO MIS FIELES SIRVIENTES QUE SE DISTRIBUYAN A VARIAS PARTES DEL MUNDO Y ROGAR TRAERME LAS ALMAS NECESARIAS PARA MI RETORNO** – _ exclamo el ritual mientras un montón de bestias empezaron a salir de la nada y empezó a absorber las almas de las personas que eran atacadas por esas criaturas (Justo como lo hizo Dartz en el arco argumental: El despertar de los dragones cuando el distribuyo soldados del oricalcos a varias partes del mundo para atrapar más almas para el despertar del Gran Leviatán), incluyendo las almas de los pandilleros y las triaras.

Las bestias empezaron a absorber a las personas, justo como el Malicioso Dragón de La Verdad lo hizo con los ladrones anteriormente. Todo era un caos, muchas personas que se encontraban en la ciudad empezaron a correr aterrorizadas, el clima cambio de un agradable sol a uno oscuro, un montón de personas aterrorizadas se encontraban, el collar de Yugi empezó a brillar a un negro claro ya que era un montón de almas que absorbían las bestias más sin embargo no suficientes como para el retorno de Reticulli, aunque si se estaba fortaleciendo mientras Yugi se estaba debilitando aun intentando liberarse del control de Reticulli. Aunque Yugi estaba atrapado en esa oscuridad, había algo muy profundo dentro de el para poder liberarse del control de Reticulli y poder debilitarlo, era el amor.

Entre una de las personas que iban corriendo aterrorizada, era Tea, ya que estaba caminando por el parque reflexionando como iba a ser su vida con Yugi (Iba vestida como en las finales de Ciudad Batallas en el Zepelín), hasta que vio que el poder de la oscuridad y del oricalcos regresaba de la nada, empezó a correr por su vida hasta que vio a Yugi mas sin embargo no noto el aura oscura al estar poseído por Reticulli

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, sufran, sufran, porque esto solo es el comienzo del terror y de mi retorno que tengo para ustedes JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo con una risa maniática (Imagínenselo XD)

En eso Yugi vio que alguien se le acercaba a el, era Tea

Tea: Yugi, mi amor, que bueno que estas aquí – dijo asustada mientras abrazaba a su novio

Yugi en ese momento sintió un dolor en el corazón, era el poder de Reticulli, se estaba debilitando

Reticulli: CARAJO, noooo, cuando esa zorra tiene contacto con él se debilita mi poder, pero no lo voy a permitir, aún tengo más fuerza que él, aunque por el momento él me sirvió para traerme un montón de almas, aunque necesito principalmente almas poderosas – dijo para sí mismo

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Tea

Yugi: Tea, eres tu – dijo mientras Tea lo abrazaba (Tea abraza a Yugi haci cuando Yugi cae debilitado por el juego de las sombras cuando impide a Pegasus leer con su ojo del milenio su mente y aparecen sus amigos en la mente de Yami para bloquear su magia)

Tea: Si – dijo mientras besaba a Yugi

Continuara

* * *

¿Por qué el control de Reticulli se debilita cuando Yugi tiene contacto con Tea?

¿Qué hará Reticulli para impedir que Yugi tenga contacto con Tea?

¿Dartz, Malik, Bakura, Pegasus, Rafael, Alister, Valón, Mai, Gurimo y Marik confrontaran a Reticulli por ser el responsable de todo?

¿Qué tipo de hechizos hará Reticulli para matar a Yami?

¿Se repetirá la historia de Ciudad Batallas y del Oricalcos otra vez?

¿Tea tendrá un hijo de Yugi?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, prometo actualizar esta semana que estoy de vacaciones por semana santa, aunque también no les aseguro nada ya que puede ser que me valla a la playa o a un parque acuático.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **"Repetir El Pasado"** hasta la próxima


	10. Repetir El Pasado

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi y a partir de este capítulo, voy a tomar prestadas algunas de las tramas del anime y del manga, también decidí mezclar el trama de ciudad batallas con el trama del oricalcos, ahora disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Reticulli: CARAJO, noooo, cuando esa zorra tiene contacto con él se debilita mi poder no lo voy a permitir, aún tengo más fuerza que él, aunque por el momento él me sirvió para traerme un montón de almas, aunque necesito principalmente almas poderosas – dijo para sí mismo

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Tea

Yugi: Tea, eres tu – dijo mientras Tea lo abrazaba (Tea abraza a Yugi haci cuando Yugi cae debilitado por el juego de las sombras cuando impide a Pegasus leer con su ojo del milenio su mente y aparecen sus amigos en la mente de Yami para bloquear su magia)

Tea: Si – dijo mientras besaba a Yugi

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: **Repetir El Pasado****

Reticulli: Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, pero al menos atrape muchas almas, pero necesito más almas humanas y poderosas – dijo mientras se ocultaba en el collar con la intención de dejar descansar a Yugi para que recupere sus fuerzas, ya que necesita en buen estado a Yugi para que se pueda regenerar.

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Tea

Yugi: Tea, que fue lo que paso – pregunto confundido

Tea: No lo sé mi amor, solo iba caminando por el parque hasta que vi que esas extrañas criaturas salieron de la nada – dijo asustada

Yugi: Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, pero si es extraño, a menos que, OHH NOOO – dijo y se altero

Tea: Que pasa Yugi – se preocupó por Yugi

Yugi: Algo malo está pasando, si esas criaturas salieron de la nada, solo algo significa – dijo muy preocupado

Tea: OH NO, NO OTRA VEZ EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS – dijo muy asustada

Yugi: Aparte otra cosa, EL REGRESO DEL ORICALCOS – se alteró ya que con el Oricalcos tuvo una mala experiencia anteriormente

Tea: Sera mejor ir a casa a ver que ha estado sucediendo – dijo mientras seguía abrazada a Yugi

Yugi: Si, mejor hay que llamar a todos y averiguar que ha estado pasando – dijo muy decidido

Ambos agarrados de las manos se fueron a casa para averiguar lo que está pasando

Mientras tanto en la tienda de Juegos

Yami se encontraba limpiando algunas cosas de la tienda y a la vez estaba viendo resúmenes de lo que se ha vivido en ciudad batallas, en el reino de los duelistas y en el torneo Kaiba, hasta que vio una noticia de última hora.

Noticiero: _Interrumpimos su programación para informarle que en Ciudad Domino y en varias partes del mundo se está viviendo una catástrofe, al parecer criaturas y bestias extrañas salieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a las personas hasta que fueron devoradas y al parecer también están atrapando sus almas, también se creen que sean bestias de los monstruos de duelo, aunque no se tienen pruebas, haci que tengan cuidado y le estaremos informando de estos acontecimientos, ahora sigan con su programación especial._

Cuando Yami vio la noticia, rápidamente llamo a todos, también llamo a Ishizu y por alguna casualidad llamo también a Alister, Valón, Rafael y a Pegasus para ver si ellos tienen algo que ver en esta situación.

En ese momento Yugi y Tea llegaron a la tienda y le digieron a Yami todo lo que había sucedido y de las sospechas de Yugi.

Yami: Me alegro que nada malo te haya pasado Yugi – dijo mientras abrazaba a Yugi

Yugi: Yo también estoy feliz de estar con ustedes – dijo mientras empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación, sentía como el control de Reticulli se empezaba a desvanecerse

Reticulli: NOOOOO, al parecer, cuando Yugi tiene contacto no solo con Tea, si no que con el faraón y sus amigos, mi control sobre Yugi se debilita, lo mejor será actuar antes que se pierda mi control sobre Yugi y lo primero que voy a hacer, será empezar a eliminar a sus amigos, en especial ese pendejo de Yami y esa zorra de Tea para absorber sus almas y que no se entrometan en mi camino – dijo mentalmente.

Mientras tanto con Yugi y los demás

Yami: Yugi, que tienes – se preocupó por el

Yugi: Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en llamas – dijo mientras Reticulli estaba intentando recuperar su control sobre él.

Tea: Mejor te voy a traer un vaso con agua – dijo mientras iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua para Yugi

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Yami fue a abrir quien era, era Joey, Tristán y los demás, y Yami fue a abrirles

Yami: Gracias por venir

Ishizu: Si Yami, porque nos mandaste a llamar, acaso algo malo está pasando – pregunto preocupada por la situación

Yami: De hecho, si está pasando algo malo, por eso los mande a llamar – dijo preocupado por la situación

Alister: Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto – pregunto dudando

Yugi ya se había recuperado y llego con Tea hacia los demás y le empezó a decir sobre lo sucedido

Rafael: NO, entonces el Oricalcos está regresando – pregunto preocupadamente

Yugi: Parece que si – dijo preocupado

Ishizu: Que es eso del Oricalcos – pregunto ya que desconocía el sello de oricalcos

Rafael, Alistes y Valón les explicaron a Ishizu, Marik y Malik de lo que es el sello de oricalcos y todas las situaciones que pasaron al ser engañados por Dartz

Yami: En pocas palabras, el sello de oricalcos y los juegos de las sombras regresaron – dijo preocupado por el regreso de estas dimensiones

Mai: Pero quien será el que trajo el Juego de las sombras y el sello de oricalcos – dijo preocupada por las experiencias vividas de ambas dimensiones

Bakura: Pero no sospechen de mí, porque como les digo, yo sentí que alguien me estaba controlando en esa ocasión – dijo justificado lo que él vivió

Malik: Si, al igual que Bakura, yo también sentí como si alguien me controlo esa vez que estaba muy obsesionado con los dioses Egipcios y el rompecabezas – dijo recordando las finales de Ciudad Batallas

Marik: Al igual cuando alguien me obligo a controlarlos a ustedes dos – dijo mientras miraba a Tea y a Joey y a la vez sintiéndose mal por aquella ocasión

Yami: Si, esto es muy misterioso – dijo confundido

En ese momento Reticulli recupero el control mental sobre Yugi y con la magia de congelación, congelo a todos por unos minutos mientras Yugi se zafaba de ellos

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJA, que pendejos son todos, bueno, será mejor continuar con lo que empecé – dijo decidido y salió de la tienda en busca de victimas

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el hechizo de Reticulli dejo de funcionar haciendo que los demás se descongelaran

Yami: AHHH – dijo mientras se puso una mano sobre su cabeza

Tea: Que nos pasó – pregunto confundida

Joey: No sé qué nos pasó, por si acaso, ustedes tuvieron que ver en esto – pregunto viendo a Alister, Valón, Rafael, Bakura y Malik

Alister, Valón, Rafael, Bakura y Malik: No – respondieron

Serenity: Oigan, y Yugi – pregunto mientras se empezó a preocupar

Ishizu: Ya no está – dijo preocupada

Ryou Pensando: Lo sabía, lo que ha estado pasando, fue desde que Yugi obtuvo ese collar, será mejor encontrar a Yugi y destruir ese collar antes que las cosas se salgan de control – pensó preocupado y decidido

Todos vieron confundido a Ryou, ya que Ryou empezó a salir de la casa pero antes de hacerlo, Bakura le pregunto a Ryou

Bakura: A dónde vas Ryou – pregunto confundido

Ryou: A buscar a Yugi, porque él puede estar en peligro – dijo preocupado

Yami: Entonces vamos todos mejor – dijo decidido

Todos: Si – digieron mientras empezaban a salir de la casa

Mientras tanto con un Yugi maldito

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, ya volví a recolectar un buen número de almas, pero aun necesito más– dijo mientras vio que su collar empezaba a brillar

En eso Yugi vio a una persona que iba caminando que llevaba una capucha con el Ojo de Wdja, era uno de los cazadores raros de Marik de aquella ocasión y se le intercepto a Yugi

Cazador: Tú eres Yugi Muto, no es haci – dijo mientras lo intimidaba pero a Yugi no le dio en absoluto miedo

Yugi Poseído: Y tu quien carajos eres – pregunto sarcásticamente

Cazador _: Mi nombre es Seeker y estoy dispuesto a quitarte todas tus preciadas cartas raras_ – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo – _Ahora para que puedas salir vivo de aquí, te desafío a un duelo_ – dijo mientras sonreía victoriosamente

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien, si ganas, te puedes quedar con mis cartas más raras, pero si gano yo, tu alma me pertenecerá para alimentar a las sombras – dijo sarcásticamente mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos

Seeker: Muy bien, no sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero algo me dice que perderás – dijo sarcásticamente ya que tiene planeado usar a exodia

Ambos: HORA DEL DUELO – digieron mientras empezaban con 4000 LP

Seeker: Muy bien, empiezo poniendo una carta en modo de defensa y eso es todo – dijo mientras sonreía

Yugi Poseído: _Muy bien, empiezo poniendo una carta en modo de defensa, luego invoco a mí Espadachín Silencioso LV 0 (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) en modo de ataque y ahora Espadachín Silencioso ataca a su monstruo en modo de defensa_ – dijo mientras el Espadachín atacaba a su monstruo aunque los puntos de Seeker no se vieron afectados – _bueno, ahora coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno_ – dijo mientras terminaba su turno

Seeker: Muy bien, voy a activar mi carta mágica Caridad Grácil, la cual me permite sacar 3 cartas de mi deck a mi mano y descartar 2, luego pongo otro monstruo en modo de defensa y termino mi turno – dijo mientras sonreía

Yugi Poseído: _Que patético, pero si eso es lo que tienes, entonces déjame demostrarte cómo es que se hace_ – dijo mientras su collar empezó a brillar convirtiendo el campo en un juego de las sombras – _Muy bien, primero a partir de ahora en adelante, este va a ser un juego de las sombras y ahora utilizo mi carta mágica Salto De Turno, ahora mi Espadachín Silencioso pasa del LV 0 al LV 5 aumentando su poder (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000) y por cada turno mi espadachín silencioso va ir aumentando de LV, ahora invoco al campo a mi Mago Silencioso LV 0 (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000), ahora también revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo, activo mi carta mágica **Invocación Divina**_ **(** Esta carta la invente yo, su ilustración es parecida a Leyenda de Corazón pero en vez de los dragones legendarios, son los Dioses Egipcios y esta carta la voy a seguir usando en próximos Fanfics) _la cual me permite llamar d monstruos de tipo bestia divina dependiendo de los que tenga en mi deck, como solo tengo 3, los puedo invocar al campo sin sacrificar ni un solo monstruos, una vez invocados, estos monstruos permanecen en el campo hasta que mi oponente los destruya, haci que invoco a Los **Dioses Egipcios**_ – dijo mientras aparecían los dioses Egipcios detrás de Yugi – _muy bien, tengo a las bestias más poderosas pero no te pienso destruir con los dioses, sino que con una bestia más poderosa que los dioses, ahora Espadachín Silencioso ataca a su monstruo boca abajo_ – dijo mientras el Espadachín atacaba a su monstruo y lo destruía – _Ahora Mago Silencioso, ataca a los puntos de vida de_ _Seeker_ – dijo mientras los LP de Seeker se reducían a 3000 LP - _Ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno_

Seeker: _Tus Dioses Egipcios no me sorprenden, porque tengo a la bestia más poderosa que ni tus dioses me podrán derrotar, ahora uso de nuevo Caridad Grácil, ya conoces el efecto de esta_ – dijo mientras sacaba cartas de su deck a su mano – _Saco 3 cartas y elimino 2, haci reúno sabuesos fuertes mientras elimino a las débiles_ – dijo mientras preparabas las cartas que necesita

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es todo, que pena me das – dijo mientras se burlaba de Seeker

Seeker: _Ahora prepárate para lo peor, porque ahora voy a liberar a mi bestia mayor_ – dijo mientras ponía 5 cartas en su disco de duelo – _convoco a Exodia El Prohibido_ – dijo mientras exodia se armaba

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Exodia no es nada, porque ahora vuelvo a activar la carta Salto de Turno, ahora aunque tengas a exodia no podrás atacar, si bien se, exodia es un monstruo de condición de victoria, pero si yo tengo una bestia más poderosa que Exodia, entonces se anula el efecto de condición de victoria de Exodia – dijo mientras preparaba para su ataque final

Seeker: COMO? – se sorprendió por las palabras de Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Ahora sacrifico a mis dioses Egipcios, para invocar a mi **Dios Crear de Luz, Horakhty** – dijo mientras desaparecían los dioses Egipcios y se Formaba Horakhty detrás de Yugi

Seeker: NOOOO, ES IMPOSIBLE – se preocupó por el monstruo de Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Ahora Horakhty, acaba con Exodia y sus puntos de vida – ordeno a su monstruo para acabar con el duelo

Horakhty: JESSEL – exclamo mientras destruía a Exodia y los puntos de Seeker se reducían a 0

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, te derrote, lo que significa que tu alma ahora me pertenece – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Seeker empezó a ser succionado por las sombras hasta que lo devoraron y el collar de Yugi empezó a Brillar

Continuara

* * *

¿Quiénes son las próximas víctimas?

¿Kaiba será una de las víctimas de Yugi?

¿Qué mensaje les dará Yugi a Tea y a Yami?

¿Sera demasiado tarde para recuperar a Yugi?

* * *

Todo y esto más en el próximo capítulo: **Victimas conocidas Parte 1**

* * *

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización


	11. Victimas conocidas Parte 1

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yugi Poseído: Ahora Horakhty, acaba con Exodia y sus puntos de vida – ordeno a su monstruo para acabar con el duelo

Horakhty: JESSEL – exclamo mientras destruía a Exodia y los puntos de Seeker se reducían a 0

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, te derrote, lo que significa que tu alma ahora me pertenece – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Seeker empezó a ser succionado por las sombras hasta que lo devoraron y el collar de Yugi empezó a Brillar

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Victimas conocidas Parte 1**

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, otra víctima más de mi poder – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Una vez Seeker callo inconsciente, Yugi fue a caminar por la ciudad para encontrar más víctimas para capturar almas y reforzar su fuerza, en eso vio a que un matón lo empezó a acorralar, era nada más que Usher (El de la temporada 0, capitulo 1)

Usher: Oye, quieres problemas conmigo – dijo amenazándolo

Yugi Poseído: Aquí estas equivocado, el único que se divertirá más con tu alma y tu sufrimiento soy yo, JAJAJAJAJA – no se dejó intimidar

Usher: Bueno, mejor te voy a humillar en lo que más te duele, en un duelo – dijo mientras sacaba su disco de duelos

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien, empecemos – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos

Ambos: HORA DEL DUELO – digieron mientras sus LP subían a 4000

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, aquí solo necesito dos cartas para aplastarte – sonrió malvadamente

Usher: COMO! – le empezó a temer a Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Fácil, ahora activo mi Sello De Oricalcos (su invocación es de la misma forma cuando Mai lo jugo contra Pegasus)

El sello empezó a rodear el campo impidiendo que ambos duelistas salgan del campo y el sello se formó en la frente de Yugi

Usher: PERO CO MO – dijo asustado

Yugi Poseído: _No te lo esperabas va_ – dijo sarcásticamente – _Ahora puse nuestras almas en riesgo, no importa quién sea el perdedor, el perdedor perderá su alma, mientras el ganador sale vivo de esta_ – dijo disfrutando del sufrimiento de Usher – _Ahora invoco la carta de tu destrucción_ (La invocación del siguiente monstruo es como lo invoca Kaiba al principio del capítulo Maestro de magos Parte 1) _Invoco a Obelisco el Atormentador_ – dijo mientras el Dios Egipcio salía de tras de Yugi – _Ahora Obelisco, destrúyelo_ – dijo mientras el dios Egipcio le daba el ataque final a Usher reduciendo sus LP a 0

Usher: NOOOOO – grito mientras el sello lo rodeaba hasta quitarle su alma

Yugi Poseído: Excelente, otra víctima más – sonrió maléficamente

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la ciudad

Yami y los demás iban corriendo buscando a Yugi, hasta que vieron algo que les llamo la atención

Yami: Oigan muchachos, miren – dijo mientras se acercaba a la persona tirada

Malik: O NO – dijo asustado mientras lo miraba

Marik: No puede ser – dijo impactado – Es uno de mis ex cazadores raros

Joey: Es Seeker – dijo mientras Seeker estaba inconsciente

Tea: Pero no se mueve – dijo mientras notaba lo extraño en el

Ryou: Parece como si hubiera perdido su alma – dijo preocupado

Bakura: Pero como – dijo impactado

Volviendo con Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Valla, buen trabajo mi títere obediente – dijo Reticulli mientras Yugi estaba poseído por la magia del collar. En eso escucho unas voces conocidas de Yugi

¿?: Oye esas bestias serán mías – dijo mientras estaba pelando

¿?: Como que tuyas, si bien recuerdo, yo era un campeón, no como tú, un perdedor mediocre – dijo molesto

¿?: A quien le dices mediocre, pendejo – dijo más molesto

En ese momento ambos se toparon con una persona conocida para ellos

Ambos: YUGI – se sorprendieron al verlo

Yugi Poseído: Valla, si son los perdedores de Rex y Weevil – dijo mientras le hacia una sonrisa maléfica

Rex: Oye, como nos llamastes – dijo molesto

Yugi Poseído: Es la realidad, ustedes no son más que unos perdedores – dijo sarcásticamente

Weevil: YA BASTAAAAA – grito molestamente – Al diablo con todo esto, de una vez por todas te vamos a despojar de tus cartas más raras – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo

Rex: SII, Weevil, demole una lección para que se arrepienta de cómo nos llamó hace unos momentos – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien, si es eso lo que quieren, con mucho gusto les daré a los 2 un duelo que no van a olvidar por mucho tiempo JAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos

Mientras tanto con los demás

Ishizu: Esto me parece muy misterioso – se empezó a preocupar

Serenity: Si, esto es extraño – dijo recordando lo que había pasado con las criaturas

Mai: Primeros, unas criaturas extrañas aparecen de la nada y atacan a las personas en todo el mundo, luego vimos a Seeker tirado inconscientemente y ahora encontramos también tirado a Usher – dijo preocupada por la situación

Yami: Oigan – les pregunto a los demás

Tea: Si Yami – le contesto

Yami: Ustedes saben en donde se metió Rafael, Valón y Alister – les pregunto preocupado

Tristán: Digieron que iban a ir por toda la ciudad a ver si encontraban a Yugi – le dijo preocupado

Marik: Esto es misterioso – dijo extrañado

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos familiares para ellos

Tea: Oyeron todos – pregunto

Todos: Si – respondieron preocupadamente

Joey: Esos gritos parecen ser de – se alarmo

Bakura: REX Y WEEVIL – exclamo preocupadamente

En ese momento Yami puso observar desde el cielo un aura verde con una oscuridad familiar

Yami: OHHH NOO, IMPOSIBLE – grito preocupadamente al reconocer el aura

Tristán: Que pasa faraón – le pregunto preocupadamente

Mai reconoció esa aura, ya que era muy familiar para ella, Yami, Yugi, Alister, Rafael y Valón, ya que ellos habían usado ese poder antes

Mai: OHH NOO, NO OTRA VEZ – se alarmo

Joey: Que sucede – se preocupó por Mai

Mai: ES, ES, ES – no pudo hablar porque tartamudeaba del miedo

Yami: EL SELLO DE ORICALCOS – se alarmo

Todos: QUEEEE – se impactaron a excepción de Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Bakura y Ryou ya que ellos todavía desconocían ese poder

Regresando con Yugi

Rex y Weevil: NOOOOOOOO – gritaron asustadamente ya que perdieron el duelo y Yugi jugo el Sello De Oricalcos fusionado con el juego de las sombras

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJA, Ahora sus almas me pertenecen – dijo mientras su collar empezó a brillar

Rex y Weevil: NOOOOOO – gritaron mientras un aura verde y oscuro los empezó a rodear hasta quitarle sus almas

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió maléficamente

Volviendo con los demás

Yami: Sera mejor buscar a Yugi antes de que algo malo pase – dijo decidido

Todos: Si

Mientras tanto, en Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba: Vaya, vaya, vaya, que les parece – dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión

Mokuba: Seto, esto me está empezando a preocupar – dijo preocupado por lo que ha estado sucediendo

Kaiba: Tonterías Mokuba, esto no es más que cuentos de magia Egipcia – dijo de su típico modo

Mokuba: Pero hermano, algo si me está preocupando, y es el posible regreso de Paradius – dijo preocupado recordando las malas experiencias

Kaiba: En eso tienes razón Mokuba – dijo recordando la mala experiencia en el duelo con Alistes y Dartz

Mokuba: Sera mejor averiguar qué es lo que está pasando antes de que algo malo vaya a pasar

Kaiba: Tienes razón, será mejor actuar rápido antes que todo esto se salga de control – dijo decidido

Mientras tanto con Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, no creí que mi fiel sirviente fuera más cabron que mis anteriores patéticos sirvientes como Dartz, Malik, Marik y Bakura – dijo en un modo de victoria

Una vez Yugi descanso un rato de sus duelos de hace un momento, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque a descansar

Yugi Poseído: Eso fue todo por el momento, por ahora me voy a dar un descanso mientras pienso en como deshacerme de ese imbécil del faraón, en esa zorra de Tea y en sus amigos pendejos – dijo mientras se mojaba un poco la cabeza con el agua que hay en el estante

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un grupo de personas pasaron por donde estaba Yugi

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es el señor rey de los juegos – digieron sarcásticamente

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, si es el Bandido Keith y sus amigos Bonz, Zygor y Sid – dijo mientras sonreía

Bandido Keith: Ya dejémonos de juegos Yugi – dijo mientras empezaron a rodear a Yugi

Bonz: Chicos, a el – dijo mientras los 4 empezaban a atacar a Yugi, pero algo paso, el collar de Yugi empezó a brillar y un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Parece que los que están mal, son ustedes – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente – Bueno, aquí el que los hará sufrir soy Yo, JAJAJAJAJA – siguió sonriendo

En ese momento, un oscura del reino de las sombras empezó a succionar a los 4, haciéndolos sufrir

Los 4: AHHHHHHH – gritaron tan fuerte que Yami y los demás pudieron escuchar el grito

Pasado unos minutos, El Bandido Keith, Bonz, Sid y Zygor cayeron inconscientes mientras Yugi atrapo sus almas

Yugi Poseído: No se cómo, pero este ha sido mi día de suerte – dijo mientras cantaba victoria

En ese momento, algo despertó dentro del cuerpo de Yugi, era el verdadero Yugi, tratando de liberarse del control mental de Reticulli

Yugi: No voy a permitir que sigas atacando a las personas con mi cuerpo – dijo decidido a recuperar el control de su cuerpo

Reticulli: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Entiende pequeño Yugi, desde que te pusistes ese collar, tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece, haci que tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí – le reclamo en forma sarcástica

Yugi intento tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero fracaso, ya que se debilito hasta desvanecerse

Reticulli: Que tonto eres Yugi, eres mío y no hay forma que te liberes de mi control – dijo en forma de victoria

Continuara

* * *

¿Quiénes son las próximas víctimas?

¿Cómo se librara Yugi de esto?

¿Cómo reaccionaran Yami y los demás cuando descubran que Yugi está poseído por Reticulli?

¿Cómo confrontaran Joey, Yami y Marik a Reticulli después de haber obligado a Marik poseer a Joey y Tea para atraer a Yami a el?

* * *

Todo y esto más en el próximo capítulo: **Victimas conocidas Parte 2**

* * *

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización


	12. Victimas conocidas Parte 2

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Perdón por no actualizar seguido, pero me he concentrado tanto en los trabajos y exámenes de la universidad, como en mi nueva página web. También me estoy saltando lo que son los duelos de Yugi Poseído, solo pondré duelos interesantes, ahora disfruten el capítulo, recuerden que hoy también sale el próximo capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yugi: No voy a permitir que sigas atacando a las personas con mi cuerpo – dijo decidido a recuperar el control de su cuerpo

Reticulli: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Entiende pequeño Yugi, desde que te pusistes ese collar, tu cuerpo ahora me pertenece, haci que tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí – le reclamo en forma sarcástica

Yugi intento tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero fracaso, ya que se debilito hasta desvanecerse

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Victimas conocidas Parte 2**

Reticulli retomo el control mental sobre Yugi, ya que el poder que tiene Reticulli es más poderoso que otro poder.

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, mejor voy a ver el caos que he creador con el fin de traer almas – dijo decidido

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

Yami y los demás iban caminando, estaban asustado, ya que las personas que ellos han conocido a través de los años, las han encontrado inconscientes. En ese momento, todos vieron 2 jóvenes tirados, se trataba de Rex y Weevil, que nadie sabe que perdieron sus almas en el duelo con Yugi estando poseído por Reticulli.

Tea: OHH NO – se asusto

Yami: Que pasa Tea – pregunto preocupada por su amiga hasta que los vio se impacto

Joey: Pero si son Rex y Weevil – dijo impactado

Mai: Pero cómo? – pregunto muy asustada

Tristán: No lo sé – dijo con miedo por la situación

Serenity: Sera mejor encontrar pronto a Yugi antes de que él sea una víctima – dijo preocupada sin saber que Yugi (Reticulli) es el causante de todo esto

Todos: Si

Mientras tanto con Yugi

Yugi iba caminando satisfechamente, ya que había encontrado a sus víctimas perfectas y había desterrado sus almas a las sombras para su regeneración. Fue caminando hasta que vio a un mimo.

Yugi Poseído _: Valla, por lo menos voy a tener un rato de entretenimiento mientras descanso un poco_ – dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, luego noto que el mimo es conocido, fue uno de los cazadores raros de Marik en Ciudad Batallas – _Vaya, creo lo conozco, bueno, antes de que intente recuperar a Slifer El Dragón Celestial o cualquier cosa contra mí, voy a desterrar su alma para mi renacer_ – dijo decidido

Una vez Yugi vio al mimo sin moverse, su collar de nuevo empezó a brillar y luego un aura muy oscura empezó a rodear al mimo consumiéndolo poco a poco y por más que quería gritar el mimo, no pudo ni decir una letra, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta hasta que cayo desmayado, el collar empezó a revelar un aura muy oscura sobre Yugi y luego dejo de brillar.

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, otra víctima más del Rey de los Juegos Yugi Muto – dijo triunfalmente

En ese momento sintió como una persona se me abalanzaba sobre él, aunque curiosamente cuando tuvo contacto no se debilito el poder de Reticulli como cuando Yugi tiene contacto ya sea con Yami o Tea como el resto de sus amigos.

¿?: Mi Yugi, te extrañe mucho – dijo una niña un poco más baja que Yugi, de pelo Rubio, con unos puntos en sus mejías y lentes

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, si es la pequeña Rebecca, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Rebecca: Si mi Yugi – dijo sin soltar a Yugi – No me importa si estas saliendo con Tea, yo mismo me encargare de Tea pero no ahora, si no más adelante, pero me encargare de hacerte mío – dijo mientras le sonreía seductoramente.

Yugi Poseído: Y que te hace pensar que te voy a hacer mía – dijo sarcásticamente

Rebecca: _Es Tea la que te está metiendo ideas en la cabeza_ – dijo triunfalmente sin saber que Yugi está poseído por un hechicero malvado y sin saber qué hace unos días Yugi y Tea hicieron el amor – _Pero no importa, cuando me encargue de Tea, vas a ser mi hombre_ – dijo decidida

Yugi Poseído: Eso jamás va a pasar, antes de que eso pase tu alma será mía para ofrecerla a la oscuridad – dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maléfica.

Rebecca: _Oye Yugi porque dices eso_ – se empezó a preocupar por las palabras de Yugi hasta que descubrió que ese no era Yugi – Oye, mi Yugi jamás diría eso – dijo mientras se preocupaba más por la personalidad de Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Acaso no entiendes, tu eres mi victima perfecta, una vez te aplaste, vas a ser absorbida por las sombras mientras reclamo tu alma para mi renacer JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ – sonrió maléficamente

Rebecca: Oye, tú no eres mi Yugi – dijo mientras se empezaba a rebelar contra el espíritu maligno que controla a Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Que inteligente eres – dijo sarcásticamente – De todas mis víctimas, tu eres la más inteligente – dijo de modo sarcástico

Rebecca: Si no eres Yugi, entonces quien eres – pregunto preocupada

Yugi Poseído: Eso no te importa niña mocosa, lo que me importa es tu alma, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto recolecte todas las almas necesarias para mi despertar, voy a sacrificar el alma del que dices es tu amado y los dos pasaran una eternidad en la oscuridad JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió maléficamente

Rebecca: No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi Yugi, haci que yo te voy a aplastar cueste lo que me cueste – dijo decidida mientras activaba su disco de duelos

Yugi Poseído: Muy Bien niña, si es eso lo que quieres, entonces permíteme darte un duelo que jamás olvidaras – dijo mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos

Ambos: Hora del duelo

Mientras tanto en Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba: Vaya – dijo sorprendido

En ese momento entra Mokuba

Mokuba: Que paso hermano – pregunto preocupado por su hermano

Kaiba: Parece que muchas personas están desapareciendo – dijo preocupado por la situación

Mokuba: Pero quien será que está desapareciendo a las personas – dijo preocupado al igual que Kaiba

Kaiba: Sera mejor ir a ver qué está pasando antes de que ese lunático se apodere de mi compañía – dijo decidido

Mokuba: Muy bien Seto, pero será mejor separarnos para ir a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando – dijo decidido mientras se ponía su disco de duelos y agarraba sus cartas

Kaiba: Muy bien Mokuba, pero ten cuidado – dijo mientras se preocupaba por su hermano

En ese momento, los dos se encontraban en la cima de la torre hasta que vieron un aura verde acua con una oscuridad profunda hasta que se desapareció

Mokuba: Eee Seto, que fue eso – pregunto preocupado por lo que acababan de ver

Kaiba: OOOHHH NO PUEDE SER – grito preocupadamente

Mokuba: OOHH NO, ES ES – no pudo terminar de hablar porque tartamudeaba y tenía un nudo en la boca

Mientras tanto con Yugi y Rebecca

Rebecca: NOOOOOOO – grito mientras sus LP llegaban a 0

Yugi: JAJAJAJAJA, ahora tu alma es mía – dijo mientras las sombras consumían a Rebecca hasta dejarla inconsciente sin su alma

El collar de Yugi empezó a brillar rebelando un aura aún mucho mayor

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, eso sí que fue muy fácil, ahora voy a ir a hacerle una pequeña visita al creador del duelo de Monstruos – dijo triunfalmente

Yugi empezó a caminar, pero en ese momento Yami y los demás aparecieron, asustados, después de ver a Seeker, Strings (Mimo), El Bandido Keith, Bonz, Zygor, Sid, Usher, Rex y Weevil inconscientes y con marcas de heridas, hasta que vieron a Yugi, pero nadie noto el aura oscura de Yugi, aunque Reticulli se percató de la presencia de Yami y los demás

Yugi Poseído: Carajo, ellos otra vez aquí, será mejor que me valla antes de que Yugi tenga contacto con ellos – dijo alarmado por la presencia de ellos

En ese momento Yugi empezó a correr lo más lejos de ellos, aunque Yami fue el primero en presenciar a Yugi, pero lo que le extraño, es que Yugi iba corriendo, que al parecer estaba huyendo de Yami y los demás.

Yami: Oigan muchachos – le aviso a los demás

Joey: Que pasa Yami – pregunto preocupado

Yami: Acabo de ver a Yugi por aquí, pero parecía como que trataba de huir de nosotros, pero no sé porque – se preocupo

Tea: Sera mejor ir por el – dijo decidida a no perder a su novio

Todos – de acuerdo

Continuara

* * *

¿A qué trampa los conducirá Yugi?

¿Yugi pondrá en juego el alma de Kaiba?

¿Es la primera vez que miramos a Kaiba muy asustado?

¿Yami y los demás descubrirán los planes malévolos de Reticulli sobre Yugi?

* * *

Todo y eso más en el siguiente capítulo: **Jugando Con El Destino Parte 1**

Nos vemos a la próxima actualización

* * *

Ahora les dejo un pequeño bonus de lo que tratara el Chapter 13, Chapter 14 y Chapter 15:

Yugi va corriendo lo más rápido que puede, pero para la desgracia de Reticulli y para el beneficio de Yugi sus amigos lo siguieron hasta que Yugi se encuentra con Kaiba en la plaza Domino

Yugi Poseído: Vaya Seto Kaiba, al fin te encuentro – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Kaiba: Yugi, pero que haces aquí – pregunto preocupado

Yugi Poseído: Pues buscando a un rival digno para un duelo – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: Patrañas Yugi, acabemos con esto – dijo decidido a terminar con esta situación

Yugi Poseído: Al fin dices algo inteligente - dijo sarcásticamente - Pero antes, me gustaría que chequearas esto – dijo mientras tiraba a una persona que Yugi traía en su espalda

Kaiba: OHHH NO, MOKUBA – grito asustado al ver a Mokuba inconsciente – QUE LE HICISTES – le pregunto molesto

Yugi Poseído: Pues digamos que me reto a un duelo y perdió cuando jugamos un juego de sombras y desterré su alma al reino de las sombras, pero como no crees en la magia oscura, talvez con esto empieces a aceptar tu pasado - dijo sarcásticamente en modo de victoria

Kaiba: YUGII, TE HARÉ PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESTO – le grito molesto mientras activaba su disco de duelo.

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, como quieras – dijo sonriendo mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos.

Ambos: Es hora del duelo

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, empiezo activando mi Sello De Oricalcos – dijo mientras ponía su carta del sello en su disco de duelo lo que causo que Kaiba se preocupara mucho por las experiencias que vivió con esa carta.

Una vez el sello de oricalcos rodeo el campo y se formó en la frente de Yugi, puso en juego sus almas

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, desde este momento, puse en juego nuestras almas – dijo sonriendo triunfalmente

Kaiba: Tú no eres Yugi – dijo rebelándose

Yugi Poseído: Que inteligente eres Kaiba – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo

En ese momento llegan Yami y los demás

Yami: OHH NOO – se preocupó al ver como se encontraba el campo

Tea: ESS EL SELLO DE ORICALCOS – dijo preocupada al verle la frente a Yugi

Todos: YUGIIII – gritaron alarmados

Yugi Poseído: Ahora nos jugamos nuestros destinos Kaiba

* * *

Continuara en el siguiente cap.


	13. Jugando Con El Destino Parte 1

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Perdonen por no publicar el capítulo ayer, pero tenía mucho que hacer, pues aquí lo prometido, es deuda, aquí está el capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yami: Oigan muchachos – le aviso a los demás

Joey: Que pasa Yami – pregunto preocupado

Yami: Acabo de ver a Yugi por aquí, pero parecía como que trataba de huir de nosotros, pero no sé porque – se preocupo

Tea: Sera mejor ir por el – dijo decidida a no perder a su novio

Todos – de acuerdo

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Jugando Con El Destino Parte 1**

Yugi iba corriendo lo más rápido posible de todos, ya que Reticulli no quería volver a perder el control mental sobre Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Maldición, tengo que perderlos, ya que ellos solo me están haciendo perder mi tiempo y aparte mi control mental sobre Yugi se debilita cuando Yugi tiene contacto con ellos – dijo decidido

Desde lejos

Yami: YUGIII – le iba gritando preocupadamente

Joey: YUGII, PORQUE HULLES DE NOSOTROS – le pregunto preocupado al igual que Yami

Pero Yugi los ignoraba, aunque nadie sabía que Yugi estaba poseído por Reticulli.

Mientras tanto, con Kaiba y Mokuba en la plaza Domino (Lugar en donde Yugi peleo con Seeker y luego con Jaden)

Kaiba: Mokuba, será mejor separarnos – dijo decidido a investigar esta situación

Mokuba: Muy bien seto, cualquier cosa te aviso – dijo mientras se alejaba de su hermano

Kaiba: Con cuidado Mokuba – dijo preocupado por su hermano

Mokuba se alejó de Kaiba rumbo al parque Domino, pero en su camino se topó con Yugi

Mokuba: Hola Yugi – saludo amablemente a Yugi

Yugi: Hola Mokuba, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – saludo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Mokuba: Si, tanto tiempo, pero dime que te trae por aquí – pregunto curiosamente

Yugi Poseído: Pues nada, solo ando buscando victimas paras desterrar sus almas a la oscuridad – dijo mientras estaba empezando a asustar a Mokuba

Mokuba: YU YU YUGI, QUE QUE TE TE PA PA PASA – tartamudeo del miedo

Yugi Poseído: Pues nada, solo me voy a divertir un poco – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

En ese momento, Yugi reto a un juego de sombras a Mokuba, en donde Mokuba perdió. Cuando se escuchó el grito de Mokuba, Yami y los demás fueron a ver qué pasaba, ya que habían perdido señal de Yugi hasta que vieron a Kaiba correr rumbo a la plaza Domino, que fue ahí donde se escucharon los gritos

Yami: Oigan muchachos, que creen que este pasando – pregunto preocupado

Joey: No lo sé, lo mejor será ir a investigar qué es lo que está pasando – dijo decidido

En ese momento vieron a Yugi correr hacia la plaza Domino con Mokuba sobre su espalda aunque nadie noto quien era esa persona que Yugi llevaba.

Yami: Chicos, será mejor seguir a Yugi para ver qué es lo que trama

Todos: Si – dijo decidido

Yugi va corriendo lo más rápido que puede, pero para la desgracia de Reticulli y para el beneficio de Yugi sus amigos lo siguieron hasta que Yugi se encuentra con Kaiba en la plaza Domino

Yugi Poseído: Vaya Seto Kaiba, al fin te encuentro – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Kaiba: Yugi, pero que haces aquí – pregunto preocupado

Yugi Poseído: Pues buscando a un rival digno para un duelo – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: Patrañas Yugi, acabemos con esto – dijo decidido a terminar con esta situación

Yugi Poseído: Al fin dices algo inteligente - dijo sarcásticamente - Pero antes, me gustaría que chequearas esto – dijo mientras tiraba a una persona que Yugi traía en su espalda

Kaiba: OHHH NO, MOKUBA – grito asustado al ver a Mokuba inconsciente – QUE LE HICISTES – le pregunto molesto.

Yugi Poseído: Pues digamos que me reto a un duelo y perdió cuando jugamos un juego de sombras y desterré su alma al reino de las sombras, pero como no crees en la magia oscura, talvez con esto empieces a aceptar tu pasado – dijo sarcásticamente en modo de victoria

Kaiba: YUGII, TE HARÉ PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESTO – le grito molesto mientras activaba su disco de duelo.

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, como quieras – dijo sonriendo mientras activaba su disco de duelo del caos.

Ambos: Es hora del duelo

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, empiezo activando mi Sello De Oricalcos – dijo mientras ponía su carta del sello en su disco de duelo lo que causo que Kaiba se preocupara mucho por las experiencias que vivió con esa carta.

Una vez el sello de oricalcos rodeo el campo y se formó en la frente de Yugi, puso en juego sus almas

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien Kaiba, desde este momento, puse en juego nuestras almas – dijo sonriendo triunfalmente

Kaiba: Tú no eres Yugi – dijo rebelándose

Yugi Poseído: Que inteligente eres Kaiba – dijo mientras seguía sonriendo

En ese momento llegan Yami y los demás

Yami: OHH NOO – se preocupó al ver como se encontraba el campo

Tea: ESS EL SELLO DE ORICALCOS – dijo preocupada al verle la frente a Yugi

Todos: YUGIIII – gritaron alarmados

Yugi Poseído: Ahora nos jugamos nuestros destinos Kaiba – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Kaiba: HAYY NO – dijo asustado

Yugi Poseído: Que tienes Kaiba, o acaso estas asustado – dijo mientras se carcajeaba

Kaiba: Mira niño, te voy a aplastar con todo mi poder que tengo por lo que le acabas de hacer a Mokuba – dijo molestamente

Yugi Poseído: Ayyyy, el niño rico ya se enojó – dijo mientras se burlaba de Kaiba

Kaiba: ESTO ES ENCERIO YUGI, VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTES A MOKUBA – dijo enfadado

Yugi Poseído: Hay mi querido Seto Kaiba, si supieras las terribles sorpresas que tengo para ti, no sé tú, pero me rendiría en este momento – dijo en modo de victoria

Kaiba: YA ESCUCHE SUFICIENTE YUGI, ACABEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ – dijo enfadado

Yugi Poseído: _Muy bien Kaiba, si perder es tu deseo, permíteme ayudarte_ – dijo mientras sonreía triunfalmente – _Ahora continuemos, pongo una carta en modo de defensa invertida, luego coloco 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno_ – dijo mientras ponía las cartas en el disco de duelo

Kaiba: Muy bien Yugi, por el momento pongo a Saggi el payaso oscuro (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500) en modo de defensa y con eso termino – dijo mientras ponía en acción su plan

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJA Eso es todo, que lastima me das Kaiba, creí que ibas a hacer algo mejor que eso – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: Vamos a ver si cuando te derrote vas a seguir sonriendo – dijo decido

Yugi Poseído: _Muy bien Kaiba, entonces sigamos_ – dijo decidido – _Ahora invoco al campo a mi Espadachín Silencioso LV 0 (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)_ – dijo mientras el espadachín salía al campo – _Ahora el oricalcos le otorga 500 LP a mi monstruo_ – dijo mientras los LP del monstruo aumentaban _(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500) y el sello se formaba en la frente del monstruo_ – _Ahora espadachín silencioso, ataca a Saggi el payaso_ – dijo mientras el Espadachín atacaba con mucha facilidad a Saggi aunque Kaiba solo sonrió

Kaiba: Acabas de destruir a mi monstruo, pero no te preocupes, ahora puedo invocar a otro, una forma segura de tener una defensa cada vez que ataques – dijo sonriendo mientras aparecía otro Saggi en modo de defensa

Yugi Poseído: Muy bien, ahora colocare otra carta boca abajo y eso será todo – dijo en un modo frio

Kaiba: Ahora, primero invoco al Señor De Los Dragones (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100) en modo de Ataque, luego invoco a mi Caballo de Mar Kaiser (ATK: 1700 DEF: 1650) en modo de ataque, ahora Caballo de Mar Kaiser, ataca a su Espadachín Silencioso – ordeno el ataque a su monstruo a lo que Yugi sonrió.

Yugi Poseído: Ahora activo mi carta trampa Fuerza de Espejo, que refleja tu ataque a tu monstruo – dijo triunfalmente mientras el ataque del monstruo de Kaiba recibía su propio ataque causando que se destruya

Kaiba: Maldición – se maldecía por ese ataque – Pero aun puedo atacar a tu monstruo boca abajo, ahora Señor de los Dragones, ataca a su carta boca abajo – dijo mientras su monstruo recibía el daño del monstruo de Kaiba

Yugi Poseído _: JAJAJAJAJA, que tonto eres Kaiba, acabas de atacar a mi Marshmallon (ATK: 300 DEF: 500) y en modo de defensa, eso significa 2 cosas, la primera cuando Marshmallon está en modo de defensa y es atacado, el oponente pierde automáticamente 1000 LP jajajajajajaja_ – sonrió mientras los LP de Kaiba se reducían de 4000 a 3000 – _Y la segunda, es que ahora que se revelo el monstruo que tengo en modo de defensa, ahora el oricalcos va a servir a mi monstruo_ – dijo triunfalmente mientras el sello le otorgaba 500 LP extras a Marshmallon (ATK: 800 DEF: 1000) – _Ahora, activo mi carta mágica HINOTAMA JAJAJAJAJA_ \- sonrió mientras Kaiba recibía 500 LP de daño reduciendo sus LP de 3000 a 2500 – _Ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno_ – dijo triunfalmente

Mientras tanto con Yami y los demás como espectadores

Yami: Esto no puede estar sucediendo – dijo preocupado

Joey: Porque Yugi – se preocupó por su amigo

Ryou Pensando: Yo no creo que sea Yugi, más bien es un espíritu malvado que habita en el collar que tiene Yugi – dijo para sí mismo preocupado

Tea: Yugi, mi amor, porque – dijo tristemente

En ese momento Yugi pudo salir de su cuerpo por un rato mientras Reticulli lo controlaba, salió en forma de espíritu y fue hacia Tea para darle un mensaje

Yugi: Tea, no estés triste, no soy yo el que a hecho todos esos actos sucios – dijo decepcionado

Tea: Yugi, realmente eres tú – le pregunto

Yugi: Si, pero el Yugi que estás viendo en este momento, no soy yo – le dijo con sinceridad

Tea: Pero como, esto me confunde – le dijo extrañada

Yugi: _Pues no tengo mucho tiempo Tea, solo te digo que te cuides de él, porque parece que es una presencia oscura que ha tomado mi cuerpo y ahora se hace pasar por mí_ – le dijo preocupado – _Solo por favor, mantente alejado de él, voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y sabes que te amo mucho, primero muerto antes de que te pase algo, haci que_ me despido – dijo decidido a su novia mientras se desvanecía

Tea: YUGII – grito mientras empezaba a llorar – Te necesito Yugi, mi amor – dijo mientras se ponía el collar que le dio Yugi hace unos días

Todos voltearon a ver a Tea

Mai: Tea, te sientes bien – pregunto preocupada por su amiga

En ese momento, Reticulli volteo a ver a los demás

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pequeño Kaiba, parece que tus admiradores vinieron a ver mi gran triunfo sobre ti JAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Tristán: Oye Yugi, que te está pasando – lo confronto

Yugi Poseído: Lo que me pasa, es que ustedes serás mis próximas víctimas y sus almas me pertenecerán, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió maléficamente

Todos se impactaron al oír eso de Yugi

Continuara

* * *

¿Todos como tomaran lo que Yugi les dijo?

¿Qué hará Tea para recuperar a su amado?

¿Ryou tenía razón sobre esa presencia?

* * *

Todo y esto más en el siguiente capítulo: **Jugando Con El Destino Parte 2**

* * *

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización


	14. Jugando Con El Destino Parte 2

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Perdonen por no haber actualizado ninguna historia, pero me toco duro en la universidad y aparte conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo, por lo cual se me va a hacer difícil actualizar seguido pero esto no significa que vaya a abandonar mis Fanfic, al contrario, voy a llegar a los capítulos que dije que iba a llevar.**

 **Ahora disfruten de la historia:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya pequeño Kaiba, parece que tus admiradores vinieron a ver mi gran triunfo sobre ti JAJAJAJAJAJA – dijo mientras sonreía maléficamente

Tristán: Oye Yugi, que te está pasando – lo confronto

Yugi Poseído: Lo que me pasa, es que ustedes serás mis próximas víctimas y sus almas me pertenecerán, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió maléficamente

Todos se impactaron al oír eso de Yugi

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Jugando Con El Destino Parte 2**

Todos estaban impactados cuando oyeron los malévolos planes de Yugi aunque nadie sabía que estaba poseído por Reticulli.

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, en donde me quede – dijo sarcásticamente – A si, ya recuerdo, coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno – dijo victoriosamente

Kaiba: _No sé qué planeas hacer pero voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas_ – dijo decidido – _Muy bien, ahora voy a usar primero Ferol de la Avaricia la cual me permite sacar dos cartas de mi deck a mi mano_ – dijo mientras sacaba 2 cartas de su deck a su mano – _Ahora voy a usar una carta mágica conocida como la Flauta Convoca Dragones, supongo que ya conoces el efecto de esta carta_ – dijo decidido – _Ahora con esta carta mágica voy a llamar a 2 dragones sin sacrificar nada, en este caso llamo a 2 Dragones de Ojos Azules_ – dijo mientras los dos dragones salían al campo – _Ahora te puedo atacar con ellos_ , _ahora Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, ataca a su Espadachín Silencioso_ – dijo mientras el Dragón atacaba

Yugi Poseído: Ahora activo mi carta Mágica "Salto de Turno", en la cual ahora mi Espadachín Silencioso sube de nivel, en este caso sube del nivel 0 al nivel (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000), ahora mi monstruo está protegido del ataque de tus monstruos, el ataque con tus monstruos se anula – dijo sonriendo

Kaiba: _Maldición_ – se maldijo por esa mala jugada _– Muy bien, si no te puedo atacar con monstruos, entonces voy a debilitarte con cartas mágicas o de trampas_ – dijo decidido – _Ahora voy a usar las Espadas De Luz Reveladora, con las cuales te voy a atrapar durante 3 turnos en los cuales no podrás atacas con tus monstruos_ – dijo mientras sus monstruos se congelaban los monstruos de Yugi – _Ahora voy a usar Intercambio De Almas, con las cuales voy a sacrificar a 2 de tus monstruos para invocar a otra bestia_ – dijo en modo de victoria – _Ahora, sacrifico a tu Espadachín Silencioso y a tu Marshmallon para invocar a otra Bestia mejor, ahora saluda a mi tercer Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules_ – dijo sonriendo – _Ahora, uso Polimerización con la cual voy a fusionar a mis 3 Dragones de Ojos Azules para formar al Máximo Dragón de Ojos Azules (ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800)_ – dijo sonriendo mientras invocaba a su criatura más poderosa

Mientras tanto con los demás

Mai: Esto no se ve bien – dijo asustada

Joey: Noooo, si Kaiba ataca con su Dragón, Yugi perderá el duelo y no solo eso, también perderá su alma – dijo preocupado

Yami: Debe de ver una forma de parar este duelo sin que nadie pierda su alma – dijo alarmado

Tristán: Pero como? – dudo

Tea: Yugiiiii, mi amor – dijo entre lágrimas

Volviendo con al duelo

Kaiba: Ahora Máximo Dragón de Ojos Azules, destruye a Yugi y hazle pagar por lo que le hizo a Mokuba – dijo confiado

Yugi solo sonrió al ver el ataque que Kaiba le ordeno a su criatura, ya que tenía un plan de respaldo

El Dragón de Kaiba le dio el ataque a Yugi, haciendo que perdiera el duelo o eso creían los demás.

Todos: YUGIIIII – gritaron preocupado al ver que Kaiba ataco directamente a Yugi

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es todo lo que tienes pequeño Kaiba – dijo sarcásticamente

Kaiba: PEROO COMOOOO, ES IMPOSIBLEEEE – grito del asombro

Todos también se quedaron en shock al ver que Yugi sobrevivio al ataque de Kaiba sin perder puntos.

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJA, parece que tengo varias sorpresas para ti pequeño Kaiba – sonrió

Kaiba: Pero si te ataque con todo mi potencial, es imposible que sobrevivieras a mi ataque – dijo algo asustado.

Yugi Poseído: _Hay pequeño Kaiba, parece que no tomas en cuenta las cartas boca abajo_ – sonrió _– En el momento que le ordenaste el ataque a tu Dragón, active la carta mágica La Flauta de Invocación de Kuriboh la cual me permite llamar automáticamente a mi Kuriboh_ – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica – _y la segunda carta mágica que active es Multiplicar, la cual me permite multiplicar a infinitos Kuriboh los cuales me protegieron de tu ataque_ – sonrió victoriosamente

Kaiba: Tuviste mucha suerte Yugi – dijo molesto – Te salvaste por el momento, ahora termino con una carta boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno – dijo preocupado por rescatar a Mokuba

Yugi Poseído: _Bien, ahora voy a usar Destrucción de Cartas con la cual vamos a desechar nuestro juego inservible al cementerio, haci para poder empezar con un nuevo juego_ – dijo fríamente – _Ahora voy a usar renace al monstruo, con el cual voy a resucitar a un monstruo que deseche hace unos momentos_ – dijo decidido – _Ahora, resucito a mi Mago Oscuro (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100) – dijo victoriosamente mientras el monstruo aparecía en el campo_ – Ahora mi Mago Oscuro, recibe el poder del Sello de Oricalcos (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600)

Regresando con los demás, Yami se impactó al ver como su monstruo favorito era afectado y poseído por una carta mágica maldita.

Yami: No puede ser cierto, no otra vez – dijo con lágrimas aun recordando la vez pasada cuando el jugo el Sello contra Rafael y perdió el alma de Yugi.

Volviendo al duelo de Kaiba y Yugi

Yugi Poseído: _Ahora activo una carta conocida como Chivos Expiatorios_ – dijo motivado – _Ahora voy a sacrificar a 2 de ellos para invocar a mi campo a mi Buster Blader_ – dijo mientras su monstruo aparecía en el campo – A _hora, uso Polimerización, con la cual voy a fusionar mi mago oscuro y mi Buster Blader formar al Paladín Oscuro_ – dijo mientras se fusionaban (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400) – _Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa_ – dijo mientras ganaba 500 puntos extras (ATK: 3400 DEF: 2900) _– Ahora debes conocer su efecto, cuando hay monstruos de tipo Dragón ya sea en el campo o en el cementerio, mi Paladín Oscuro gana 500 puntos por cada dragón ya sea en el cementerio o en el campo –_ dijo mientras subían sus puntos (ATK: 4900 DEF: 4400)

Kaiba: No puede ser – dijo asustado – Casi tiene 5000 puntos – dijo sorprendido

Yugi Poseído: _Pero no te preocupes Kaiba, no pienso destruirte con ese monstruos, sino con algo mejor, es más, dentro de un turno más te voy a dar la derrota perfecta_ – dijo mientras sonreía – Ahora, termino con una carta boca abajo – dijo motivado

Kaiba: Muy bien Yugi, no quería llegar a estos extremos, pero me estas obligando, ahora voy a usar Renace al Monstruo para invocar a mi Dragón Brillante de Ojos Azules – dijo mientras el dragón salía al campo.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver la gran bestia que Kaiba invoco

Joey: Yugiii otra vez esta en problemas – dijo asustado

Ryou: Esto ya ido demasiado – dijo alterado

Bakura: Creo que puedo deshacer esa magia oscura – dijo decidido a hacerlo – Además, he estado mucho tiempo en el reino de las sombras y de tanto estar ahí, ya sé cómo puedo deshacer esa magia – dijo insistiendo mientras sacaba la sortija del milenio

Malik: Concuerdo contigo Bakura – dijo mientras sacaba su cetro del milenio

Yami llego a impedirles a que hicieran alguna estupidez

Yami: Ustedes no entienden verdad, esta magia es totalmente diferente al reino de las sombras, incluso esta magia del oricalcos supera por montón al juego de las sombras – dijo razonando.

Ishizu: Y cómo podemos deshacer esa magia – pregunto preocupada

Yami: Solo teniendo un fragmento de la piedra del oricalcos, con ese fragmento al hacer contacto con el sello se puede anular el Sello De Oricalcos y ambos duelistas salen ilesos de ese duelo – dijo seriamente

Volviendo al duelo

Kaiba: Ahora Dragón Brillante, acaba con los monstruos de Yugi – dijo fríamente

Yugi Poseído: Ahora voy a usar Termina tu Turno (Nota: Carta OC), cuando esta carta esta activada, el oponente automáticamente termina su turno, no importando ordeno su ataque – dijo triunfalmente

Kaiba: Maldición – dijo aún más molesto.

Yugi Poseído: _Ahora prepárate para lo que es peor Seto Kaiba, tu fin a llegado JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ – sonrió maléficamente – Ahora, activo mi carta mágica Invocación Divina (Nota: Carta OC)

Todos los demás, incluyendo Kaiba, se impactaron al ver que carta Mágica era la que jugo Yugi

Kaiba: Que hace esa carta – pregunto asustado

Yugi Poseído: Pues simplemente puedo llamar a 3 Monstruos de tipo Bestia divina sin sacrificar ningún monstruo para su invocación – dijo triunfalmente

Kaiba: Entonces eso significa que – dijo asustado

Yugi Poseído: Haci es Kaiba, llamo a los 3 Dioses Egipcios – sonrio triunfalmente

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE – digieron impactados, en especial Yami

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué carta utilizara Yugi al sacrificar a los Dioses?

¿Qué reacción tendrán todos al ver que Yugi está siendo controlado por un hechicero malvado?

¿Sera demasiado tarde para que Yugi pueda recuperar el control de su cuerpo?

¿Marik perderá su alma cuando Yugi juegue el Sello de Oricalcos?

* * *

Todo y esto más en los siguientes capitulo: **Jugando Con El Destino Parte 3 y La Primera Confrontación**

* * *

Nos vemos a la próxima y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible


	15. Jugando Con El Destino Parte 3

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Perdon por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero he estado tan ocupado tanto en la universidad como mi trabajo, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo otro capitulo mas de mi historia y como dije antes, no voy a abandonar mis historias, aunque me lleve toda una eternidad, voy a llegar a los capítulos que dije y voy a crear otras, casi todas van a ser de Peachshipping ya que siempre encuentro de Revolutionshipping, incluso en wattpad voy a subir imágenes de Yugi (No Yami) y Tea y de otros shipping.**

 **Ahora disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Yugi Poseído: _Ahora prepárate para lo que es peor Seto Kaiba, tu fin a llegado JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ – sonrió maléficamente – Ahora, activo mi carta mágica Invocación Divina (Nota: Carta OC)

Todos los demás, incluyendo Kaiba, se impactaron al ver que carta Mágica era la que jugo Yugi

Kaiba: Que hace esa carta – pregunto asustado

Yugi Poseído: Pues simplemente puedo llamar a 3 Monstruos de tipo Bestia divina sin sacrificar ningún monstruo para su invocación – dijo triunfalmente

Kaiba: Entonces eso significa que – dijo asustado

Yugi Poseído: Haci es Kaiba, llamo a los 3 Dioses Egipcios – sonrio triunfalmente

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE – digieron impactados, en especial Yami

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Jugando Con El Destino Parte 3**

Yugi Poseído: _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, yo sé que conocen muy bien estos monstruos que voy a invocar al campo sin sacrificar nada_ – dijo de forma triunfal – _Ahorra ya nada los va a salvar de esta_ – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Kaiba: A q que te refi fieres – dijo con miedo en su rostro

Yugi Poseído: A las criaturas que voy a invocar, ahora, gracias a mi carta mágica invocación divina invoco a mis 3 dioses egipcios, las criaturas más poderosas de todo el duelo de monstruos – exclamo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfal

Todos se impactaron al ver las criaturas que Yugi en especial Yami ya que está invocando en el campo, ya que nadie imagino que Yugi llegara a tener a los dioses egipcios, el único quien puede utilizar los dioses son Yami y Atem, pero nadie creyó que Yugi llegara a utilizar los dioses sin sacrificar ningún monstruo.

Kaiba reflexiono del día en que Yugi obtuvo las cartas de Dioses Egipcios.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi y sus amigos regresaban a Japón un día después del duelo ceremonial del cual Yugi fue el vencedor y también es el día en donde Tea aclaro sus sentimientos hacia Yugi (Nota: En los últimos capítulos de la serie, durante el duelo ceremonial Tea empieza a tener sentimientos por Yugi cada vez que los puntos de Yugi se reducían ella se preocupa más por él y no por Atem) convirtiéndose en el día que se hicieron novios.

Por otra parte Kaiba aun tenia cuentas pendientes con Yugi debido a que se sorprendió del desempeño de Yugi en el duelo ceremonial en el cual pudo derrotar a su rival Yami/Atem aun contando con los dioses egipcios.

Desde ese día Kaiba estaba planeando algún tipo de estrategia para poder derrotar a Yugi ya que el primero error de Kaiba fue creer que derrotar a Yugi iba a ser sencillo pero se equivocó ya que Yugi lo pudo derrotar aunque le haya costado un chingo ese duelo.

Después del duelo de Kaiba y Yugi, apareció Pegasus de forma inesperada.

Kaiba y Yugi: PEGASUS – exclamaron sorprendidos

Pegasus: Vaya, vaya, vaya, si son mis viejos amigos Yugi–Boy y el pequeño Kaiba–Boy – dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica

Kaiba: QUE HACES AQUÍ PEGASUS, O, DE SEGURO ESTAS AQUÍ PARA SECUESTRAR A MOKUBA CON TU MAGIA EGIPCIA Y PARA ORGANIZAR OTRO TONTO TORNEO – exclamo molesto

Pegasus: _Hay mi querido Kaiba–Boy siempre con tu buen ánimo_ – dijo sarcásticamente – _Bueno, mientras tanto con el pequeño Yugi–Boy, un pajarito me dijo que fuistes el vencedor del duelo ceremonial y que derrotastes al faraón_ – dijo con su típico humor

Yugi: Pues si – dijo avergonzado (Nota: Chiveado)

Pegasus: _Bueno Yugi–Boy, no hay de que avergonzarse_ – dijo mientras sacaba un deck de su saco – _Toma_ – dijo entregándole el deck a Yugi – _Muchas felicidades y este es un obsequio de mi parte_ – dijo con su típica sonrisa

Yugi se sorprendió cuando vio el deck que le regalo Pegasus

Yugi: _No puede ser_ – dijo sorprendido – _Pero si son los "Dioses Egipcios" y "Dios Creador De Luz, Horakhty"_ – dijo en estado de shock

Kaiba también se sorprendió al ver las cartas que le regalo Pegasus y también estaba en shock

Kaiba: Pero no se supone que los dioses desaparecieron junto con los artículos del milenio cuando Yugi derroto a Atem en el duelo ceremonial – exclamo aun en estado de Shock

Pegasus: Si, pero después del incidente que tuvimos con mis empleados al tratar de recrear el juego de las sombras a través del duelo de monstruos, durante el torneo de ciudad batallas encontré un libro de hechizos de hace más unos años y gracias a ese libro volví a crear una réplica de los dioses egipcios y usando toda la magia que encontré cree la carta de _"Dios Creador De Luz, Horakhty"_ y durante esos días decidí guardar en la bóveda secreta esas cartas ya que supe del incidente que tuvieron con Marik, Yami Marik, Bakura y el mundo virtual, en especial cuando Marik uso el cetro del milenio para controlar las mentes de Joey y Tea, si en esos momentos aun contara con mi ojo del milenio, hubiera detenido el poder del cetro del milenio de Marik con mi ojo del milenio pero en fin decidí sacar esas cartas luego de 3 años, ya que el faraón se encargó de eliminar toda la amenaza y de regresar a su lugar de reposo – dijo sorprendiendo a Yugi y Kaiba

Yugi: Pero porque me las das a mí – pregunto extrañado Yugi

Pegasus: Porque últimamente he sabido que has tenido un buen desempeño como duelista, en realidad, tú tienes el mejor desempeño en todo el mundo y más porque tu desempeño como duelista subió en el duelo ceremonial, por esa razón te entrego los dioses egipcios y Horakhty, porque yo sé que les vas a dar un buen uso – dijo sonriendo

Yugi: Gr Gracias – dijo chiveado

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora Kaiba comprendió del como Yugi Obtuvo los dioses egipcios y el resto de cartas mágicas y de trampa

Mientras tanto los dioses egipcios aparecían detrás de Yugi y los demás estaban más sorprendido e impactados

Joey: Y ahora que hará Kaiba – dijo impactado

Ryou: No lo sé – dijo con miedo

Bakura: Esto no se ve muy bien – dijo al igual asustado

Yami: Miren – dijo señalando a Yugi Y Kaiba

Los dioses apareciendo y cuando aparecieron, los 3 dioses recibieron 500 PTS extras y el sello se formó en la frente de los dioses.

Yugi Poseído: Ahora Kaiba, prepárate para tu fin, en primer lugar juego la carta mágica "Volver A Mi Turno" (Carta OC), la cual se encarga de saltarse de tu turno y regresar a mi turno como un nuevo turno, luego ES TU FIN – dijo mientras una risa maléfica se le formaba en el rostro

Kaiba: OOHHHH NOO, vas a invocar al monstruo que me imagino – dijo mientras tragaba saliva del miedo

Yugi Poseído: SIIIII, AHORA SACRIFICO A MIS INUTILES DIOSES EGIPCIOS PARA INVOCAR A MI BESTIA MAS PODEROSA, AHORA INVOCO A "DIOS CREADOR DE LUZ, HORAKHTY", ESTAS ACABADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonreía maléficamente

Todos incluyendo Kaiba estaban en shock, Yugi había invocado a la bestia más poderosa del mundo, la misma bestia con la que Atem había derrotado a Zork.

Los dioses desaparecieron mientras Horakhty se formaba detrás de Yugi hasta que se formó totalmente formándosele el sello en su frente

Yugi Poseído: Ahora HORAKHTY, ACABA CON KAIBA CON TU PODER MAS DEVASTADOR

Horakhty: JESSEL – exclamo mientras los puntos de Kaiba se iban reduciendo y los monstruos de Kaiba iban desapareciendo

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritaba al saber que había perdido el duelo

Yugi Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ – sonreía maléficamente

Cuando el ataque te Horakhty desapareció, los hologramas desapareciendo mientras el sello empezaba a rodear a Kaiba

Kaiba: Lo siento Mokuba, te falle – dijo mientras el sello lo rodeaba con unas lágrimas en los ojos

El sello desapareció llevándose el alma de Kaiba y el collar de Yugi una vez más empezó a brillar a un negro oscuro

Todos estaban en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando, en eso Yugi se volteo a ver a los demás con una sonrisa maléfica formada en sus labios

Yugi Poseído: Ahora ustedes serán mis siguientes victimas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió victoriosamente

Todos estaban en shock al ver el lado oscuro de Yugi

Continuara

* * *

¿Ahora qué harán los demás para recuperar al Yugi con el corazón puro?

¿Cuántas personas han sido víctimas de Yugi?

¿Marik después de salir del control mental de Yugi, será otra víctima?

¿Tea podrá salvar al chico que tanto ama con todo su corazón?

* * *

El siguiente capítulo: **La Primera Confrontación**

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, posiblemente voy a publicar semanalmente debido a la falta de tiempo, nos vemos a la proxima


	16. La Primera Confrontación

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en este capítulo se descubrirá todo lo que está pasando con Yugi, ahora, espero que disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Kaiba: Lo siento Mokuba, te falle – dijo mientras el sello lo rodeaba con unas lágrimas en los ojos

El sello desapareció llevándose el alma de Kaiba y el collar de Yugi una vez más empezó a brillar a un negro oscuro

Todos estaban en shock al ver lo que estaba pasando, en eso Yugi se volteo a ver a los demás con una sonrisa maléfica formada en sus labios

Yugi Poseído: Ahora ustedes serán mis siguientes victimas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – sonrió victoriosamente

Todos estaban en shock al ver el lado oscuro de Yugi

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: La Primera Confrontación**

Todos estaban en shock al ver el lado oscuro de Yugi

Tea: Yugi, mi amor, porque – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

Yami: Aibou, porque estás haciendo todo esto – dijo triste al ver todos los actos sucios que ha realizado Yugi

Joey: Yugi, que está pasando contigo – dijo decepcionado de Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Yugi, quien es Yugi, ahhhhhhh si, ese patético mortal del cual me apodere de su cuerpo – dijo de modo sarcástico

Marik: Un momento, tú no eres Yugi – dijo empezando a sospechar que era un espíritu maligno que está controlando a Yugi

Ryou: Si no eres Yugi, entonces quien eres – dijo empezando a confirmar sus sospechas

Yugi Poseído: _Vaya, vaya, parecen que ya descubrieron mi secreto, pero que inteligentes son_ – dijo con burla _– Bueno, al carajo si me descubrieron o no_ – dijo como si no le importara nada – _Como les decía, no soy Yugi, soy un hechicero malvado y psicópata que se apodero del cuerpo de este mortal en el momento que se puso un collar que adquirió hace unas semanas sin saber que mi espíritu estaba oculto en ese collar_ – dijo como si fuera la gran cosa

Ryou: LO SABIA, SABIA QUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE YUGI ADQUIRIO ESE COLLAR, HABIA ALGO MALO EN ESE COLLAR – dijo revelándosele al hechicero

Yugi Poseído: Vaya, Vaya, Vaya que inteligente eres Ryou – dijo sarcásticamente

Yami: SI NO ERES YUGI, ENTONCES QUIEN ERES – dijo enfadado revelándosele al hechicero

Yugi Poseído: Bueno, mi nombre es Reticulli y soy un hechicero de hace 2 millones de años, y mi objetivo es utilizar el cuerpo de este mortal, una vez haya reunido las almas necesarias, sacrificar el alma de este patético mortal para sacrificarla para mi despertar y poder apoderarme de todo el mundo – dijo de modo triunfal

Tristán: No vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a nuestro amigo, cueste, lo que nos cueste – dijo enfurecido y preocupado por Yugi

Yugi Poseído: Y quien va a impedírmelo, acaso todos – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

Malik: No nos obligues a utilizar todo nuestro poder contra ti – dijo mientras de la nada sacaba el cetro

Bakura: Si, no te tenemos miedo – dijo mientras de la nada aparecía su sortija del milenio en su cuello

Yami: Esta vez concuerdo con ustedes dos – dijo mientras de la nada aparecía el rompecabezas del milenio

Ishizu: Esta vez los voy a apoyar – dijo mientras de la nada salía su collar del milenio

Joey: Esta vez los voy a ayudar – dijo mientras de la nada le aparecia la llave del milenio en la mano

Tristán: Yo también, no los voy a dejar solo, todo lo que sea por recuperar a mi amigo Yugi – dijo mientras de la nada le apareció la balanza del milenio

El resto: También vamos a ayudar para que aplastar al hechicero y recuperar a Yugi

Dicho esto, todos compartieron el artículo del milenio:

Bakura y Ryou la sortija del Milenio

Marik y Malik: El cetro del milenio

Ishizu y Serenity el collar del milenio

Tristan y Duck la balanza del milenio

Yami y Tea el rompecabezas del milenio

Joey y Mai la llave del milenio

Y Bakura no tuvo opción de ponerse el ojo del milenio

Todos: Ataquemos al hechicero – digieron mientras entre todos le lanzaban un ataque al hechicero Reticulli, pero el ataque no le hizo ningún daño a Reticulli

Yugi _Poseído: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es todo, crei que tenían algo mejor que eso, pero parecer que no, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y pensar que me querían atacar con a propia magia del reino de las sombras que cree hace unos milenios JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ – dijo triunfalmente y psicopatamente – Ahora les voy a mostrar que es una magia de verdad – dijo mientras estaba preparando un ataque mortal

Reticulli lanzo un ataque que creo gracias al collar que trae puesto Yugi y se lo lanzo a todos haciendo que todos salieran volados y votaran los artículos del milenio

Todos cayeron a unos metros de donde estaba Yugi a excepción de Tea que cayó encima de Yugi causando algo extraño en Yugi

Yugi Poseído: QUE CARAJOS – exclamo enojado ya que Yugi estaba teniendo contacto con su amada

Una vez Tea cayó encima de Yugi, Yugi empezó a experimentar dolores musculares y como si algo de adentro lo estuviera quemando

Yugi: AHHHHHHH AUXILIO, ME DUELE, TEA MI AMOR, AYUDA, YAMI, AYUDA – dijo con dolor y con miedo

Tea cuando abrió los ojos, se impactó al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Yugi, rápidamente Tea se levantó y fue a abrazar a Yugi

Tea: Mi Yugi, estas bien – dijo preocupada por su chico

Yugi: Me duele mucho, no sé qué me ha estado pasando, no puedo recordar nada – dijo significando una cosa, Yugi al tener contacto ya sea con Yami o con Tea como sus amigos, se debilita el control de Reticulli sobre Yugi

Yami: Yugi – dijo preocupado mientras rápidamente va a donde esta Yugi

Todos fueron a donde se encuentra Yugi

Joey: Vaya, entonces eres nuestro amigo Yugi – pregunto sin seguridad

Yugi: Si Joey, soy yo – dijo débilmente

Tristán: Vaya, me alegro que el Yugi que tanto queremos, este de regreso – dijo feliz por recuperar a su amigo

Yugi: Alguien sabe que me ha estado pasando últimamente, ya que no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha estado pasando – dijo confundido

A hablar iba Yami pero de repente Yugi se desmayó debido a que se encontraba cansado

Tea: YUGII – exclamo preocupada por su amor

Mai: Tea, estará bien, solo necesita descansar, ha sido un día pesado para él y para nosotros – dijo calmando a su amiga

Tea: Eso espero – dijo mientras agarraba una de las manos de Yugi y las acariciaba

Tea: Mi Yugi, cuanto te amo, no quiero perderte, te necesito, sin ti no puedo vivir, no dejaremos que Reticulli te siga haciendo daño – pensó para sí misma

Yami: Mejor será llevarlo a una habitación para que descanse – dijo mientras cargaba a Yugi para llevarlo a una habitación

Mientras tanto, en un lugar peor que el reino de las sombras

Reticulli: _MALDICION, PORQUE ESA PERRA DE TEA TUVO QUE ARRUINAR MIS PLANES DE NUEVO_ – dijo muy enfadado decido a su plan fallido – _SERA MEJOR EMPEZAR A ELIMINAR A ESOS PENDEJOS ANTES QUE SIGAN ARRUINANDO MIS PLANES Y EN ESPECIAL A ESA ZORRA DE TEA_ – dijo en un modo enfadado por lo sucedido de hace unos momentos

Volviendo con Yugi y los demás

Yugi ya estaba en una habitación descansando

Yami: Ya Yugi está estable, solo tiene que descansar – dijo aliviado

Joey: Pero porque ese hechicero quiere hacerle daño a Yugi – pregunto preocupado

Tristán: No lo sé – dijo extrañado – Solo dijo que era un hechicero malvado de hace 2 millones de años y su nombre es Reticulli – dijo pensando

Joey: Reticulli, Reticulli, Reticulli, creo que ya había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez – dijo empezando a recordar – Muchachos, hay regreso más tarde, voy a ir a buscar algo – dijo confundiendo a los demás

Mai: A dónde vas Joey – dijo con curiosidad

Joey: A buscar pistas, hay regreso – dijo y se fue corriendo rápidamente

Yami: Mejor será ir a descansar, tuvimos un pesado día – dijo cansado y los demás asintieron

Tea: Yo me voy a quedar con Yugi – dijo motivada

Yami: Pero Tea, que tal si el hechicero regresa – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Tea: No me importa, lo que me importa mucho, es Yugi – dijo mientras le acariciaba las manos a Yugi

Yami: Bueno Tea, cualquier cosa, nos avisas – dijo mientras se iba a su habitacion

Tea le puso un trapo en la cabeza a Yugi y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Yugi mientras dormía

Tea: Mi Yugi – exclamo preocupada

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué hará Reticulli para eliminar a Todos?

¿A dónde iría Joey?

¿Cuánto ha sufrido Yugi?

¿Cómo le hará Yami para detener a Reticulli?

¿Cuánto tiempo más sufrirá Yugi?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos a la próxima actualización en: **La historia de Reticulli y el Collar.** Nos vemos a la proxima


	17. La Historia De Reticulli y el Collar

**Notas: Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en este capítulo se descubrirá todo lo que está pasando con Yugi, y también decidi ponerle una pareja a Yami para que no me digan que solo Yugi tiene, decidi ponerle que esta casado con Teana quien es el pasado de Tea para que lo ayude a recuperar a Yugi y poder destruir a Reticulli y en los próximos capítulos pondré a Yami en acción, ahora disfruten el capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

Tea: Yo me voy a quedar con Yugi – dijo motivada

Yami: Pero Tea, que tal si el hechicero regresa – dijo preocupada por su amiga

Tea: No me importa, lo que me importa mucho, es Yugi – dijo mientras le acariciaba las manos a Yugi

Yami: Bueno Tea, cualquier cosa, nos avisas – dijo mientras se iba a su habitacion

Tea le puso un trapo en la cabeza a Yugi y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Yugi mientras dormía

Tea: Mi Yugi – exclamo preocupada

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: La Historia De Reticulli y el Collar**

Mientras tanto en un lugar con Joey

Joey: _UHHHHH_ – gimió del cansancio – _Vaya que llegue, ahora me voy a enfocar en quién diablos es Reticulli_ – Pensó – _Bueno, Reticulli, Reticulli, ese nombre lo había oído alguna vez en la clase de historia_ – dijo recordando

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en la clase de historia, en donde la clase estaba aburrida, algunos alumnos estaban durmiendo, otros estaban pasándose papelitos con frases de amor y mensajes y recados, otros estaban echando casaca y un cierto peli rubio estaba con sueño de nombre Joey Wheeler

Joey: _Vaya, esto sí que es aburrido, en especial cuando Yugi, Tea, Tristán, Ryou, Malik son divididos de clases_ – gimió del aburrimiento – _Al menos no tengo a Kaiba cerca de mí para que me esté chingando_ – suspiro de alivio

El maestro de historia termino de calificar los trabajos de los alumnos y luego se dirigió en frente de sus alumnos para enseñar otra lección

Maestro: Bueno pues alumnos, vamos a ver una lección nuevo, hagan favor de abrir sus libros de historia en la pagina 100 – pidió de favor

Todos gimieron de aburrimiento y con mala gana, incluido Joey

Maestro: Bueno alumnos, antes que nada, les pregunto, ustedes creen en la magia

Nadie levanto la mano, al parecer todos concuerdan como cierto castaño al negar que tiene un pasado que se relaciona con el Egipto antiguo y con el juego de las sombras, por otra parte Joey si cree en la magia, pero por temor a que todo el salón se burle de el no levanto la mano.

Maestro: _Bueno, nadie, bueno, hoy vamos a conocer la historia de uno de los hechiceros más peligrosos que ha existido durante más de dos millones de años_ aproximadamente – dijo mientras todo el salón se empezó a interesar en la historia del hechicero, excepto cierto rubio que seguía aburrido con deseos que se acabe la clase lo más pronto posible – _El nombre del hechicero más peligroso del mundo es Reticulli, Reticulli nació aproximadamente hace millones de años en el oeste de Europa, Reticulli era uno de los mejores hechiceros del mundo, hasta que un día, por fallo de un hechizo que se requería una formula peligrosa, su lado bueno fue destruido creando su lado más oscuro, Reticulli fue uno de los hechiceros que causo sufrimiento, tortura, catástrofes y destrucción a personas inocentes en toda Europa, se rumorea que Reticulli creo un collar con forma de un ojo extraño en el cual escondio parte de su espíritu antes de ser linchado por todo el reinado y según la leyenda, Reticulli controlara a una persona con un corazón puro, valiente, bondadoso y lleno de amor y amistad para su regreso, aunque nadie a confirmado que se haga realidad hasta la actualidad – dijo enseñando hasta que vio a cierto rubio durmiendo_

Efectivamente, Joey estaba durmiendo debido a que le pareció muy aburrida la historia y con cara de no me interesa

Maestro: Sr Wheeler, tiene sueño? – interrogo a Joey mientras se levantaba de golpe

Joey: Que, Que – pregunto confundido

Maestro: Ponga más atención a la clase Sr Wheeler – dijo algo molesto

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Joey: _Vaya, nunca debí quedarme dormido en esa clase de historia –_ dijo con cara de lamento – _Mejor será investigar quién es ese hechicero y que es lo que trama de hacer con el cuerpo de Yugi y qué objetivos tiene con su supuesto collar_ – dijo mientras entro a un lugar que el prometió nunca pisar ningún pie

Mientras tanto, con Yami

Yami estaba afuera en la ventana, suspirando por los últimos acontecimientos que había sucedido durante los últimos días

Yami: _Vaya_ – dijo suspirando – _No puedo creer que un hechicero malvado este controlando a Yugi en contra de su voluntad_ – dijo mientras miraba a la luna – _Ni cuando jugué el sello de oricalcos y al perder el alma de Yugi me sentí haci_ – dijo suspirando

En eso le vinieron a la mente a Yami los recuerdos de las experiencias que tuvo con Yugi cuando el controlaba su cuerpo

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Escena 1 (Reino de los duelistas durante el duelo contra Pegasus)_**

Pegasus: Vaya Yugi voy, al parecer estamos en un juego de las sombras – dijo con sarcasmo

Yugi se estaba debilitando debido a que no puede soportar un juego de las sombras

Yugi: Voy… a … poner … una … carta … boca…abajo … y … con … eso … termino … mi … turno – dijo débilmente

En eso Yami se percató que Yugi se desmayó al no resistir el juego de las sombras

Yami: Yugi, respóndeme, por favor – dijo preocupado

En ese momento Pegasus saco de sus pensamientos a Yami y logro retomar el control del cuerpo de Yugi a tiempo

Pegasus: Vaya, parece que Yugi-Boy ya no está para que cambies de mentes con el – dijo mientras sonreía –Bueno, ahora es mi turno – dijo sarcásticamente – Bueno, vamos a ver que me muestra mi ojito dijo – dijo mientras usaba el ojo del milenio para leer la mente de Yami pero en eso hubo una pared que bloqueo la mente de Yami, eran Joey, Tristán, Ryou y Tea quien tenía abrazado a Yugi aun inconsciente

Yami: Vaya, no pensé en eso, mis amigos, ellos nunca me han abandonado – pensó

 ** _Escena 2 (Momento donde Joey sale del control mental de Marik)_**

Joey: Que hago aquí – se preguntó aun confundido

Yugi: Joey, sabía que lo lograrías – dijo sonriente

Joey: Porque tengo tu rompecabezas del milenio – dijo confundido cuando vio que en su cuello cuelga el rompecabezas del milenio

Yugi: Yo te lo di como un símbolo que no solo te salvo del control mental de Marik, sino que también nuestra amistad es tan grande como cualquier obstáculo.

Joey: Pero Yugi – dijo algo triste

Yugi: Joey, solo quiero que conserves mi rompecabezas, quiero que cuides de él, por favor, yo sé que no lo lograre pero tu si lo lograras – dijo con una sonrisa al igual con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Joey: No Yugi, yo sé que lo lograras, no te quiero perder, eres mi mejor amigo, me enseñaste a ponerme de pie frente a todos los obstáculos y a creer en tus amigos – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Yugi: Gracias Joey – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Bueno llego el momento – dijo decidido

Desde lejos le grito Tea al chico que tanto quiere y a la vez ama con todo su corazón que no lo hiciera, que juntos lo lograran

Tea: YUGIIIII NO LO HAGAS – dijo preocupada al borde del llanto

Yugi: AHORA PANEL MISTICO, DIRIGE EL ATAQUE A MI – dijo mientras recibía el ataque cayendo inconsciente

Todos: YUGIII – dijo preocupada

Yugi: Ahora Joey, por favor toma la llave, libérate, yo sé que no lo voy a lograr pero tu si, y YAMI, si me estas escuchando, por favor conserva mi baraja y cuida bien a Tea, aunque yo no logre salir de este aprieto, yo sé que tú la harás feliz – dijo mientras se desmayaba

Joey: _NO_ _YUGIII_ – grito muy preocupado por Yugi – _Tengo que pensar en algo mas_ – dijo desesperado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – _Claro, el Panel Místico tiene otra habilidad, una vez detiene el ataque del oponente el monstruo del oponente puede atacar_ – dijo decidido – _Ahora Dragon Negro De Ojos Rojos, ataca al resto de mis puntos de vida_ – dijo mientras el Dragon Negro De Ojos Rojos lo atacaba – _Mi Ojitos Rojos –_ dijo agradecido con su monstruo favorito – _Voy por ti Yugi, mi fiel amigo_ – dijo mientras se tiraba del

 ** _Escena 3 (Duelo de Rafael contra el faraón cuando el faraón es derrotado)_**

Rafael: Ahora Guardián Hiatos, destruye todos los monstruos del campo y acaba con todos los puntos de vida del faraón – dijo decidido

Guardián Hiatos lanza un ataque con su Espada Celestial destruyendo todos los Monstruos de Yami siendo derrotado

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – dijo mientras todos sus puntos de vida reducían a 0

Poco después que el faraón cayó derrotado por Rafael, el sello empezó a rodear a Yami poco a poco

Rafael: Es el momento que pagues por todos tus errores, pero antes el sello no se va sin lo que le pertenece, esta vez tu erres el responsable de jugar aquella carta mágica, debí habértelo dicho, pero tu antigua alma al fin despertara a la gran bestia – dijo en modo triunfal

Yugi vio desde el otro lado del sello

Yugi: No si yo puedo evitarlo – dijo decidido – Utilizando el poder del rompecabezas del milenio lograre romper el sello – dijo decidido mientras rompia el Sello

Yami estaba a punto de perder su alma hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida para el

Yugi: FARAON, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE LLEVEN TU ALMA – dijo mientras empujaba a Yami

Yami: NO YUGI, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ – dijo preocupado

Yugi: solo necesitan a uno, haci que dejare que el sello de oricalcos se lleve mi alma – exclamo mientras desaparecía poco a poco

Yami: NOOOO, YUGI NOOOOOO – dijo al borde del llanto al ver que Yugi se sacrificó por la idiotez que cometió el mismo

 ** _Escena 4 (Duelo de Yugi contra el faraón cuando Corazón De Acero guía a Yami y a Tea al valle)_**

Yami: Espera un minuto Yugi, tienes en tu mano la carta que me imagino – dijo muy preocupado y muy arrepentido de haber jugado el Sello de Oricalcos

Yugi: Parece que finalmente comenzastes a comprenderlo no su alteza – dijo burlándose de Yami – Este duelo es una oportunidad de verte desde el exterior y solo hay una carta que puede hacer eso en realizad – dijo mientras miraba a la carta – El Sello De Oricalcos – dijo mientras el activaba la carta

Yami: Yugi, no lo hagas – exclamo preocupado pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Yugi activo la carta mientras estaba rodeando todo el campo con el sello y se le formaba el sello en su frente mientras tenía una mirada de odio contra el faraón y tenía los ojos rojos

Minutos más tarde en el duelo

Yami: Pero que he hecho – dijo preocupado mientras iba a Yugi

Yugi: Pasaste la prueba amigo – dijo contento por Yami

Yami: Tú planeaste todo esto – pregunto algo confundido

Yugi: Yo sé que estas arrepentido por lo que hicistes, yo sé que no es tan fácil y que hicistes lo que pudistes – dijo mientras le acariciaba una de las manos a Yami

Yami: Pero que pasara – pregunto preocupado

Yugi: Solo recuerda, que yo estaré… contigo – dijo mientras desaparecía

Yami: YO TE RESCATARE… CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE – grito al cielo

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yami reflexiono sobre los momentos en que Yugi se ha sacrificado por los que más quiere

Yami: Yo se que lograras salir de esto Yami, yo sé que tu bondad es más poderosa que la magia de Reticulli – dijo decidido – Aunque me cueste trabajo saber que tú y Tea se aman, se que saldrás de esto, haci como estoy admitiendo que extraño mucho a mi esposa Teana (Contraparte Egipcia de Tea) y a mi hija Mana – suspiro por todos estos acontecimientos hasta que de repente alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

Toc Toc

Yami: ¿Quién es? – pregunto preocupado

¿?: Soy yo, Joey – dijo sonrientemente

Yami: Pasa Joey – dijo asintiendo

Joey: Gracias – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Yami con un libro de aproximadamente de 1000 hojas

Yami: A donde fuistes Joey – pregunto con curiosidad

Joey: Pues nada, fui a la biblioteca (Y ese milagro XD)

Yami: Tu, en la biblioteca – dijo a punto de reírse

Joey: Y que tiene – pregunto confundido

Yami: Es el lugar en donde prometiste no pisar ningún pie – dijo con sarcasmo

Joey: Pues sí, pero en un caso de emergencia como este, una nunca sabe – dijo de forma seria

Yami: Bueno y a que fuistes a la biblioteca – pregunto

Joey: Pues fui a investigar la historia sobre ese hechicero – dijo mientras ponía un libro de historia sobre el escritorio

Yami empezó a leer que decía el contenido del libro hasta que vio una información que le pareció interesando

Yami: Vaya – dijo mientras lee el contenido

Joey: Que – pregunto extrañado

Yami: Aquí dice sobre el hechicero más peligroso del mundo de todos los tiempos – empezó a leer con interés y preocupado

Joey: _Exactamente, según lo que investigue, el hechicero más peligroso del mundo es conocido como Reticulli, quien es uno de los hechiceros más peligrosos y malvados en el mundo, según su biografía, Reticulli es uno de los hechiceros que causo destrucción, muertes, violaciones sexuales, genocidio, satanismo y brujería a todos los habitantes de toda Europa_ – dijo mientras se empezaba a preocupar por el hechicero que estaba controlando a Yugi en contra de su voluntad _\- Según la leyenda, Reticulli además de ser uno de los responsables de causar mucho daño a las personas, también es el responsable de crear una magia oscura y de juegos peligrosas conocida como el Reino de las sombras, un fenómeno que creo con su propio hechizo conocido como la Luz De La Destrucción, El Sello de Oricalcos, las bestias como Zork, El Gran Leviatán, lo oscuro de los Dioses Egipcios, Velo Nocturno y entre Bestias devastadoras y magias más peligrosas del mundo_ – dijo impactando a Yami

Yami estaba impactado por la información que Joey le estaba brindando

Yami: Ósea que todo este tiempo, tanto Bakura, como Malik, Marik, Pegasus, Dartz, Alister, Rafael, Mai, Valom, entre otros eran controlados a cometer todas esas fechorías en contra de su voluntad – dijo sorprendido

Joey: Si, en este caso también nos incluimos nosotros, tanto como Tea y Yo cuando Marik nos controló nuestras mentes con su cetro del milenio como Tú, Yugi, Mai, Alister, Valom, Rafael, Rex, Weedel y Dartz al usar magia mayor que el juego de las sombras – dijo recordando esas experiencias

Yami: Entonces todo esto que hemos vivido fue causado por Reticulli – pregunto algo molesto

Joey: Si, pero Yami, deberías ver esto – dijo mientras Joey le enseñaba una pagina

Yami: Dice que Reticulli después de crear su última magia conocida en una carta mágica como Circulo De La Maldición (Carta OC) se devasto una guerra devastadora contra Reticulli en donde murieron muchas personas inocentes y dejo a miles de heridos, en un momento los habitantes sobrevivientes lograron agarrar a Reticulli llevándolo directamente al centro en donde fue linchado – dijo lleno de asombro

Joey: Pero mira esta parte – dijo señalándole una parte de una información

Yami: _Según la leyenda, Reticulli desde que se volvió malvado, creo un collar en forma de un ojo de Ra en el cual hasta la actualidad se desconoce el paradero del dicho collar_ – dijo asombrado – _El collar tiene similitudes con el Ojo de Wdja de los artículos del milenio, dice la leyenda que cuando Reticulli estaba siendo linchado por todos los habitantes, escondio parte de su espíritu en dicho collar y según mitos y leyendas, Reticulli retornara cuando una persona con un corazón puro, lleno de bondad, amistad, lealtad y que se preocupe por los demás y sienta cariño y afecto hacia los demás se pruebe el collar, el empezara a controlarlo en contra de su voluntad obligándolo a hacer brujería y destrucción pero actualmente se desconoce el paradero del supuesto collar_ – dejo de leer recordando un punto importante – _MALDICION_ – suspiro

Joey: Que pasa Yami – pregunto preocupado

Yami: Yo vi cuando Yugi tenía en su posesión ese collar – suspiro de preocupación

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos hasta que recordaron ver a Yugi con ese collar desde que se empezó a generar caos en el mundo

Joey: MIERDA – suspiro de preocupación

Yami y Joey: YUGIII – gritaron preocupados por el

Continuara

* * *

¿Regresara la esposa de Yami?

¿Hasta cuándo dejara de sufrir Yugi?

¿Teana le ayudara a Tea para sacar del control de Reticulli a Yugi?

¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le quedara a Yugi?

¿Yami y Tea podrán detener a Reticulli no importando los obstáculos?

* * *

Todo esto y más en: **Capitulo 17:** **El regreso a mi corazón**

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por haberla leído y disfrutado, nos vemos a la próxima, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, nos vemos a la próxima actualización.


	18. El regreso a mi corazón

**Los personajes de esta historia y YUGIOH no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al gran maestro** **Kazuki Takahashi** **. Disculpen por no haber actualizado durante mucho tiempo, pero enserio la universidad me mata y además mi empleo como asesor sí que me deja agotador, pero no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historias aunque The Hikari Soul la voy a eliminar para volverla a escribir desde el principio para mejorarla y tener buena redacción, lamento por no haber actualizado nada pero también mi computadora tenia inconvenientes y se me perdieron mis historias, pero por lo menos ya que estoy libre los voy a compensar, también voy a subir un fic de una serie de retos y pruebas que Jeck (Mi OC, hijo de Yugi y Tea que más adelante verán en el penúltimo capítulo y epilogo de esta historia y demás creaciones que más adelante hare) tendrá que hacer frente, también este nuevo fic será una dedicatoria a Rossana's Mind, Dragón Espectral, RosalindHawkins, KatherienP y demás autores que me inspiraron a escribir, sin nada más que decir, ahora disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:  
** Yami: Según la leyenda, Reticulli desde que se volvió malvado, creo un collar en forma de un ojo de Ra en el cual hasta la actualidad se desconoce el paradero de dicho collar – dijo asombrado – El collar tiene similitudes con el Ojo de Wdja de los artículos del milenio, dice la leyenda que cuando Reticulli estaba siendo linchado por todos los habitantes, escondió parte de su espíritu en dicho collar y según mitos y leyendas, Reticulli retornara cuando una persona con un corazón puro, lleno de bondad, amistad, lealtad y que se preocupe por los demás y sienta cariño y afecto hacia los demás se pruebe el collar, el empezara a controlarlo en contra de su voluntad obligándolo a hacer brujería y destrucción pero actualmente se desconoce el paradero del supuesto collar – dejo de leer recordando un punto importante – Maldición – suspiro

Joey: Que pasa Yami – Pregunto preocupado

Yami: Yo vi cuando Yugi tenía en su posesión ese collar – suspiro de preocupación

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos hasta que recordaron ver a Yugi con ese collar desde que se empezó a generar caos en el mundo

Joey: MIERDA- suspiro de preocupación

Yami y Joey: YUGIII – gritaron preocupados por el

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El regreso a mi corazón**

Mientras tanto en la otra vida.

Una chica de cabello castaño de ojos azules y piel morena se encontraba suspirando en una de las habitaciones del palacio y reflexionando de algunos presentimientos que tuvo hace algunos días.

¿?: Hayyyyy – suspiro reflexionando – Me pregunto como se encontrara en estos momentos mi lindo y amado faraón – dijo extrañándolo

En ese momento sintió un escalofríos de lo mas feo ya que sintió como si algo estuviera pasando en este momento

¿?: AGGGGG – sintió un dolor en el corazón mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón

En ese momento entro uno de los sacerdotes a la habitación en donde se encontraba esta mujer preocupado si algo le llegara a ocurrir

¿?: Pasa algo malo Teana – pregunto extrañado

Teana: Pues no, como crees – dijo tratando de ocultar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo – Porque lo preguntas Mahad – pregunto extrañada

Mahad: Yo sé que algo malo está pasando en estos momentos, solo por favor Teana, no me mientas – dijo algo serio pero no molesto

Teana: Lo siento – dijo mientras suspiraba de arrepentimiento – Pero esto de no tener a mi amado faraón me ha dejado un vacío en el corazón – suspiro de tristeza

Mahad: Yo sé que presientes que algo malo va a pasar – dijo extrañado – Lo presiento, ya que aún parte de mi espíritu está oculto dentro del mago oscuro – dijo razonable – Como veo, algo malo está pasando que no deja tranquilo a Yami Atem – dijo preocupado

Teana: Ya veo, Yugi, la reencarnado moderna de Atem – dijo con algo de curiosidad – Y Yugi de casualidad no está saliendo con esta chica llamada Tea Gardner – pregunto curiosa

Mahad: En realidad Tea y Yugi se aman mucho como no tienes una idea – dijo algo sarcástico – Con decirte que hace unas semanas Yugi y Tea hicieron el amor – dijo curioseando – Porque, ya solo falta que esto me huela a celos – dijo en forma de burla

Teana: No es eso – dijo mostrando que decía la verdad – Solo es que Tea es mi reencarnación moderna y ahora que su amor con Yugi es más grande que nunca, me recuerda mucho a Atem y a mi cuando nos conocimos, más cuando algo malo le pasaba a Atem – dijo mientras recordaba todos los momentos hermosos que vivió al lado de Atem

Mahad: Al parecer lo que no lo deja en paz a Yami o Atem, es que Yugi está siendo controlado por un hechicero malvado y no deja en paz a Yugi y lo obliga a cometer actos sucios en contra de su voluntad – dijo mientras se preocupaba por esta situación

Teana Pensando: Como me gustaría poder estar con Atem y poder ayudarlo para liberar a Yugi y guiar a Tea para que su amor con Yugi nunca acabe – suspiro motivada

En ese momento de la nada un agujero de gusano se abrió de la nada, tanto Teana como Mahad se encontraban en estado de Shock

Mientras tanto Tea cuidando a Yugi

Tea se encontraba en la habitación de Yugi en donde Yugi todavía se encontraba inconsciente. Tea no se despegaba de ningún momento de Yugi, lo tenía abarazo.

Tea: Yugiii – dijo mientras le salían unas lágrimas después de todo lo que les tocó vivir estas semanas

A pesar que Yugi estaba haciendo actos sucios aunque Tea todavía no sabe que en realidad Yugi solo es usado como una marioneta ya que el verdadero responsable es Reticulli, aun haci Tea ama con todo su corazón a Yugi.

Tea: Mi Yugi, mi amado Yugi, como quisiera ayudarte con todo esto y más hace unos días nos llegamos a enterrar que un hechicero psicópata te está controlando – dijo mientras le daba un beso en su frente – no te quiero perder – dijo mientras abrazaba a Yugi y recordando su primer encuentro sexual que Tuvo con Yugi

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi y Tea estaban en la cama, desnudos, besándose, tocándose, disfrutándose y sobre todo demostrando cuanto se aman.

(Nota: Me inspire en un video hentai que encontré por ahí donde Tea se la mamába a Yugi y luego Yugi embestía a Tea hasta que Yugi eyaculo y se corrió dentro de Tea, hay si lo quieren ver, me avisan para mandarles el link)

Tea estaba disfrutando el sabor del miembro de Yugi mientras Yugi gemía

Yugi: AHHHHHHHH, MAS TEA, MAS, NO PARES, SE SIENTE DELICIOSO, AHHHHHH – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tea

Minutos después se repitió este mismo acto donde Yugi disfrutaba el sabor de la parte de Tea mientras Tea gemía el nombre de Yugi

Unos minutos después que Tea se vino, ambos se besaron y Yugi siguió besando el cuello de Yugi mientras acostaba en la cama a Tea para luego embestirla

Tea: Ya no me dejes esperando Yugi – dijo con una mirada seductora – La quiero dentro de mí – dijo mientras se chupaba un dedo con lo cual Yugi se excito hasta no aguantar y empezó a introducir su miembro en la vagina de Tea hasta que Yugi se acomodó para que Tea también disfrutara de el

Yugi empezó con un movimiento suave mientras el embestía a Tea, ella en ocasiones le agarraba el trasero a Yugi para aumentar el ritmo y lo besaba en los labios

A medida que el ritmo iba aumentando, tanto Yugi como Tea gemían y gritaban sus nombres

Tea: Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhh – gimió mientras Yugi la embestía y jugaba con uno de sus pechos

Yugi: Ahhhhhhhhh, Quien es tu dueño, Ahhhhhhhhh – gimió mientras sentían un placer inmenso

Tea: Tuuuu Ahhhhhhhhh – gimió mientras su placer iba en aumento al igual que el de Yugi

Unos minutos después, cambiaron de posición, Yugi se acostó y Tea se montó encima de Yugi teniéndolo en frente mientras ella empezaba a dar unos pequeños brincos

Yugi empezó a gemir a medida que Tea aumentaba el ritmo

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH – gimió mientras tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Tea

Tea también gemía fuerte a medida que aumentaba el ritmo

Tea: AHHHHHH, Yugi, me amas – gemía mientras besaba el cuello de Yugi

Yugi: Siiii AHHHHHHHHHHH – gemía mientras Tea aumentaba el ritmo

Tea: Ahhhhhhhhh Di mi nombre – dijo mientras guiaba las manos de Yugi a sus pecho

Yugi: Te amo Tea Ahhhhhhhhh – gemia excitado

Tea: Dilo – gemia

Yugi: TE AMO TEA GARDNER AHHHHHHHH – gimió al sentir que su orgasmo lo estaba empezando a tener mas potente

Unos minutos después volvieron a la posición en la cual empezaron

Yugi seguía embistiendo a Tea hasta que sentía su orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina

Yugi: Tea, ya no aguanto más, me viene – gemia a punto de sentir su orgasmo

Tea: Hazlo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi – gimió a punto de ya no aguantar más

Yugi: TEA – gimio

Tea: YUGI – gimio

Ambos: TE AMOOOO AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHH – gemían mientras ambos se corrían al mismo tiempo

Tanto Yugi se agarraba de las sabanas como Tea se agarraba del trasero de Yugi, sintieron su primer orgasmo lo mejor para ellos es que lo tuvieron al mismo tiempo

Ambos cayeron rendidos pero felices porque esta entrega significa mucho para ambos y luego terminaron esta entrega en un beso en los labios

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tea termino de recordar esa noche en la cual tuvo intimidad con Yugi, decidida a recuperar al amor de su vida cueste lo que le cueste

Tea: Yo te recuperare mi Yugi – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios quedándose abrazada a Yugi hasta que ella se quedó dormida con el

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yami

Yami estaba reflexionando después que Joey se fue a su habitación sobre todos estos sucesos en los cuales Yugi estaba viviendo con lo de este hechicero

Yami: Como quisiera evitar todo esto – pensó creyendo que estaba solo en este camino hasta que una voz muy conocida para Yami

¿?: No estás solo en estoy, yo luchare contigo hasta recuperar al Yugi que Todos conocemos

Yami reconoció esa voz hasta que esta persona y se quedó en shock al ver a esa persona especial

Yami: No puede ser – dijo mientras seguía en shock pero con unas lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad

¿?: ATEM – grito también con unas lágrimas en los ojos ya que después de mucho tiempo al fin se reencontró con el hombre que tanto ama

Yami: TEANA – dijo mientras corría a ella a abrazarla

Yami corrió a ella para abrazarla

Yami y Teana estaban abrazados hasta que ambos aun con lágrimas poco a poco estaban acercando sus rostros hasta que ambos unieron sus labios dándose haci un beso significativo después de mucho tiempo de no estar juntos

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Aclaración:

Decidí cambiar un poco la trama de mi historia porque pienso que Yami y Teana son la mejor pareja en mi historia porque Atem/Yami y Teana son el pasado de Yugi y Tea y juntando estas dos parejas representan el pasado y el presente. Ahora el lemon del FLASHBACK la redacción la decidí cambiar un poco a la que escribir entre capítul pero siempre es la misma entrega

* * *

Preguntas

¿El lado bueno de Yugi prevalecerá?

¿Teana lograra ayudar a Yami a recuperar a Yugi?

¿Teana y Tea serán las mejores amigas?

¿Por qué el escritor de esta fanfic le gusta el Peach/Puzzleshipping y es pendejo por tardarse en escribir esta historia? YO: CARAJO, ESTA PREGUNTA UN INVECIL LA PUSO, OMITAN ESTA PREGUNTA, SI LA RESPONDE, LES JURO POR RA QUE ME VENGARE

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por no haber actualizado a tiempo, pero prometo seguir actualizando y tratar de hacer los capítulos largos, pero no tan largos, minimo de 3500 a 4000 palabras por capítulos, en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos a la próxima y tratare de actualizar muy seguido

* * *

Nos vemos en: **Capitulo 18: No Perder La Fe**.


	19. No Perder La Fe

**Los personajes de esta historia y YUGIOH no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al gran maestro** **Kazuki Takahashi** **. Disculpen por no actualizar esta historia, pero si mi trabajo y mis estudios universitarios si me quita tiempo. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, esta vez prometo hacer largo todos los capítulos, no los he hecho largo por falta de inspiración, pero espero que me comprendan. Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **Anteriormente:  
** Yami: No puede ser – dijo mientras seguía en shock pero con unas lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad

¿?: ATEM – grito también con unas lágrimas en los ojos ya que después de mucho tiempo al fin se reencontró con el hombre que tanto ama

Yami: TEANA – dijo mientras corría a ella a abrazarla

Yami corrió a ella para abrazarla

Yami y Teana estaban abrazados hasta que ambos aun con lágrimas poco a poco estaban acercando sus rostros hasta que ambos unieron sus labios dándose haci un beso significativo después de mucho tiempo de no estar juntos

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: No Perder La Fe**.

Una vez Yami y Teana se besaron, le hizo recordar a Yami su vida en el pasado, más cuando Yugi le ayudo a recuperar sus recuerdos ya que en el pasado él es conocido como Atem, pero ahora a él le gusta que le llamen Yami.

Yami: Teana, mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe – le dijo felizmente de tenerla de nuevo

Teana: No sabes cómo me da de gusto estar contigo nuevamente Atem – le dijo contento de tenerlo de nuevo

Yami: Por favor Teana, llámame Yami – le dijo mientras ella asiente

Teana: Lo siento Atem, Perdón Yami – dijo un poco avergonzada

Yami: No tengas penas, yo sé que más adelante te vas acostumbrar – le dijo un poco sarcásticamente – Pero que haces aquí – le pregunto curiosamente

Teana: _De la nada me encontraba en el palacio con Seth cuando de repente un portal me arrastro y termine parando aquí_ \- le dijo la experiencia que vivió – _Pero cambiando de tema, yo sé que algo malo está pasando con ese chico llamado Yugi_ – le dijo en forma de pregunta

Yami: _No te quiero mentir_ – le dijo con sinceridad – _Si, Yugi de cualquier modo consiguió un collar de forma de un ojo extraño, muchos dicen que este ojo es el ojo de Ra y que no tiene que ver nada con el ojo de Wdja, pero este collar al parecer esta maldito y cualquier persona que sea de corazón puro, personalidad amable, respetuosa y lleno de bondad que se ponga este collar, esta persona va a estar maldito por el hechizo de un hechicero llamado Reticulli_ – dijo muy preocupado por lo que en estos momentos está viviendo Yugi

Teana: _Aaaaaa, ya veo_ – Suspiro – _Un momento, dijiste Reticulli_ – se sorprendió por el nombre del hechicero que Yami le menciona

Yami: Si, pero porque tan alarmada – le pregunto

Teana: Según todas las investigaciones que he estado realizando Reticulli es el responsable de ser el creador de todos los juegos de las sombras, del sello de Oricalcos y de muchos juegos y bestias temibles – le dijo con preocupación

Yami: Eso si ya lo sabía, pero lo que más me preocupe es que a cuantas personas obligo a Yugi a hacerles daño – le dijo con preocupación

Teana: Si, eso es lo que más nos preocupa, pero en este momento lo que Yugi necesita es el apoyo de todos nosotros, en especial de esa chica llamada Tea Gardner, ya que yo lo es todo, Tea es la novia o esposa de Yugi, y también sé que ella es mi encarnación moderna al igual que Yugi es tu encarnación moderna – le dijo mientras hacía entrar en razón a Yami

Yami: Tienes razón Teana – dijo mientras reflexionaba

Teana: Ahora, en estos momentos no hay que perder la fe, sé que Yugi necesita el apoyo de todos nosotros en estos momentos – dijo reflexionando ya que más sabe que Tea va a ser todo lo posible para recuperar a Yugi, incluso si ella llegara a morir

Yami: Tienes razón, no hay que rendirnos, hay que luchar hasta liberar a Yugi del control mental de Reticulli y lo más importante, hay que evitar que Reticulli retome el control mental que tiene sobre Yugi – dijo reflexionando y dispuesto a luchar hasta liberar a Yugi ese hechicero malvado

Teana: Haci se habla mi Yami – dijo decidida mientras se le acercaba a él para darle otro beso en los labios

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi

Yugi aún seguía dormido y más Tea no se apartó de Yugi, ya que ella también estaba dormida en brazos de Yugi. Reticulli aún seguía escondido dentro del collar pero estaba satisfecho de haber capturado demasiadas almas.

El interior del collar de Yugi es algo similar al interior del rompecabezas del milenio, aunque tiene una pared similar a la de Dartz cuando uno perdía sus almas con el sello de Oricalcos siempre aparecía grabada la persona que perdió su alma usando el sello de oricalcos, haci era como Reticulli tenía atrapadas a sus víctimas. Entre las víctimas que atrapo Reticulli estaban Rebeca, Bandido Keith, Weevil, Rex, Bonz, Mokuba, Kaiba y demás víctimas.

Reticulli: Ya que de nuevo ese faraón de mierda y esa zorra Puta de Tea me volvieron a joder mis planes, al menos estoy satisfecho de que tengo muchas almas para mi renacer y dominar el mundo, pero las almas que me importan son las de ese faraón y sus amigos, pero en si el alma que es mi trofeo, es el alma de Yugi, pero tengo que hacer algo para que nadie se interponga entre mis planes para poder dominar al mundo y de mi renacer, Bueno, será mejor esperar cuando Yugi ya esté consciente, seguir con mi fase 2 de mis planes, aunque todavía voy a esperar el momento adecuado para acabar con Yami y todos los amigos de Yugi y divertirme un poco con esa zorra de Tea¸ es por cagarme los planes – dijo mientras miraba a sus víctimas y sonreía victoriosamente

Mientras tanto, con Yugi

Yugi se despertó pero cando lo hizo, se encontraba en un lugar parecido al desierto, ya que no había nadie con él, solo estaba el. A Yugi le dio mucho miedo este lugar en el cual se despertó, Yugi lo único que podía hacer es correr de ese lugar para buscar un refugio ya que este lugar en si le estaba dando mucho miedo, ya que sentía que al ser víctima de un hechicero malvado. Él se sentía casado de tanto correr. El siguió corriendo hasta que vio algo que le dio mucho miedo, el miraba como sus amigos, Yami y en especial su Tea se iban ahogando en el agua.

Voces: Yugi, ayúdanos, por favor, tienes que luchar contra esto, ayúdanos por favor – se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos y su novia ahogándose.

Voces: Yugi, tienes que luchar por liberarte de este hechicero, ya que tú tienes el poder necesario para poder liberarte de este hechicero malvado, por favor, no permitas que este hechicero te domine, tú tienes el control para destruirlo, por favor YUGIIIIII – dijeron mientras todos se hundían

Yugi vio con pánico como sus amigos y su Tea se ahogaron en el agua, Yugi ya no aguanto las lágrimas y se puso a llorar sobre esta situación en la que actualmente está viviendo.

Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito mientras aun lloraba

De repente el escenario cambio de nuevo, ya que al parecer todo lo que él vio son alucinaciones que Reticulli le dejo cuando el mismo tuvo contacto con Tea.

Yugi: Tengo que luchar contra esto, yo sé que he estado en situaciones similares, hasta alguna vez estuve atrapado en el Gran Leviatán e incluso me puse en contra de Yami cuando Jugué el sello de Oricalcos

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en el Valle de los perdidos, precisamente en un duelo, pero no en un duelo cualquiera, sino en uno donde Yugi tiene que lograr reaccionar para que Yami siga adelante para que acabe con Dartz

Yami: Un momento Yugi, tienes en tu mano la carta que me imagino – le pregunto preocupado

Yugi: Parece que finalmente lo comenzastes a comprenderlo su alteza, este Duelo es una oportunidad para verte desde el exterior y solo hay una carta que puede hacer esto en realidad, El Sello De Oricalcos – dijo mientras sacaba la carta para activarla

Yami: Yugi, no lo hagas – suplico para que Yugi no la activara

Al parecer Yugi hizo caso omiso de la súplica de Yami y activo el Sello de Oricalcos

Yami miraba con preocupación que Yugi había activado la carta maldita con la cual es el consciente que perdió el alma de él y lo que más le preocupaba es que vio como el campo era rodeada por el sello de Oricalcos y como ese sello se formaba en la frente de Yugi

Yugi: Ahora pagaras muy caro el haberte llevado mi alma – le dijo con remordimiento

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yugi: _Pero no tengo que perder la fe que voy a salir de esta situación, ya que incluso casi muero cuando esa bodega abandonada se incendió para salvar a Yami o cuando el ancla nos llevó a Joey y a mí en ese duelo en el cual nunca logro olvidar, pero tengo que luchar contra este hechicero para salir de esta situación_ – dijo no perdiendo la fe de que va a salir de esta situación – _Lo que más me fortalece es mi amor por Tea y por aquella noche en la cual hicimos el amor_ – dijo recordando esa noche especial la cual significa mucho para Yugi – _Pero eso si Reticulli, no voy a permitir que toques a Tea, ya que ella significa mucho para mi, sin ella no puedo vivir, aunque me cueste la vida, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño –_ suspiro decidido – _Ojala hubiera forma de protegerte mi amor_ – suspiro con culpabilidad – _Yo tengo la culpa que todo esto este pasando, de no adquirir este collar maldito, nada de esto estuviera pasando, solo espero que el collar que le di a Tea no_ la obligue a realizar cosas malas en contra de su voluntad – suspiro con culpabilidad

Aunque Yugi se sentía culpable, el sabe que el no tiene la culpa, sino que la culpa de todo esto lo tiene ese hechicero llamado Reticulli ya que el es el responsable de todo este caos que hay en el mundo.

Mientras tanto con Tea

Tea estaba teniendo una alucinación en donde Yugi le estaba dando una sorpresa de la cual ella nunca se esperaba que Yugi le brindara esa sorpresa.

 **ALUCINACION DE TEA**

Yugi la llevaba vendada de los ojos, ya que al parecer Yugi le tenía una sorpresa preparada de la cual necesito ayuda de todos

Yugi llego a un lugar especial de Domino donde se caracteriza por ser el lugar más hermoso de toda Ciudad Domino. Cuando llego Yugi le dio una impresión a Tea cuando le quito la venda de los ojos

Todos: SORPRESA – le gritaron sorprendiendo a Tea

Tea: Yugi, que significa todo esto – pregunto sorprendida

Yugi: Tea, desde el día que te conocí, tú has sido esa persona especial en mi vida, la mujer maravillosa, ya que desde el día que aceptaste ser mi novia, desde ese día me has hecho el chico más feliz del mundo y por eso te pregunto lo siguiente – dijo mientras sacaba de su saco una cajita dorada

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik y Ryou desde el segundo nivel sacaron unos carteles con una frase **_Te Quieres Casar Conmigo Mi Amor_** al igual que Yugi destapa la cajita dorada y se inca hacia ella y le hace la misma pregunta

Yugi: Tea, te quieres casar conmigo – le pregunto

Tea no pudo evitar sacar unas lágrimas de felicidad, el chico que tanto ama le estaba pidiendo matrimonio

Tea: Si mi Yugi, Acepto ser casarme contigo mi amor – dijo con esas lágrimas de felicidad mientras Yugi le ponía el anillo

Después de que Yugi le puso el anillo a Tea, la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios mientras los demás aplaudían por la felicidad de ellos. Por la falta de aire dejaron de besarse pero aún seguían abrazados.

Yugi: Te amo Tea – le susurró al oído

Tea: Yo también te amo mi Yugi, mi niño – también le susurró al oído de Yugi

Yugi: No importa lo que pase o la situación que pase, siempre te seguiré amando y recuerda que nuestro amor es nuestra arma más poderosa, no importa lo que nos pase, siempre te seguiré amando – le dijo mientras le beso en la frente

Tea: Yo también te seguiré amando mi dulce Yugi – dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando

Ambos volvieron a sellar su amor en un beso lleno de todo ese amor que se tienen

 **FIN DE LA ALUCINACIÓN**

Tea aun dormida soñó con esta alucinación maravillosa, ya que no importando la situación que en estos momentos está pasando Yugi, nunca lo va a dejar de amar. Aun no pierde la fe de que Yugi va a salir de esta situación.

Tea nunca pierde la fe de que va a recuperar a Yugi y lo va a liberar de este control mental del cual está siendo víctima.

Mientras tanto Joey se reunió con Tristán, Ryou y los demás para informarle de todo lo que había averiguado en la biblioteca

Joey le empezó a contar de que el hechicero que tiene poseído a Yugi es Reticulli, un hechicero de hace más de 2 millones de años. También tanto su biografía, de cómo era su vida antes de ser malvado y de las cosas malvadas que ha realizado en su vida y de los hechizos que ha realizado y de las magias, dimensiones, bestias que ha creado y sobre todo la historia del collar que actualmente porta Yugi.

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír que Reticulli es el responsable de toda esta situación y sobre todo él es el responsable de que Marik, Malik y Bakura hayan sido malvados.

Joey: Es por esto que los reúno para apoyar a nuestro amigo Yugi, ya que según la leyenda, cuando Reticulli recolecte todas las almas necesarias para lograr su cometido, su renacer se hará realidad y sobre todo va a sacrificar el alma de Yugi – dijo preocupado por el estado de Yugi

Tristán: No puedo creer que todo lo que hemos vivido todo este tiempo Reticulli es el responsable de toda esta situación – dijo algo alarmado

Valón: Tampoco puedo creer que todo este tiempo fue Reticulli y no Dartz el responsable de generar caos con la carta del Sello De Oricalcos y del Gran Leviatán – dijo aun sin palabras

Alister: Aun sigo sin creer que Reticulli nos obligó a cometer estos errores – dijo reflexionando sobre esta situación

Rafael: Lo mejor será estar bien preparado por cualquier situación, pero debe existir una manera de derrotar a Reticulli sin lastimar a Yugi – dijo aun reflexionando

Mai: Aunque aún siga impactada que él fue quien realmente obligo a Marik a mandarme al reino de las sombras, aun haci teniendo nuestras cartas más poderosas juntas, no creo que sea suficiente para acabar con Reticulli – dijo también reflexionando

Bakura: Lo mejor será estar preparado con una baraja poderosa, lastima si yo pudiera mandarlos al reino de las sombras para poder adquirir un poco de poder de las sombras en nuestros monstruos, aunque sea haci nos protegeremos de Reticulli – dijo pensativo

Malik (A partir de este capítulo, Malik será el Hikari y Marik el Yami)

Malik: Hermana, y no habla algún hechizo en el libro del milenio para poder extraer a Reticulli de Yugi sin lastimar a Yugi – le pregunto

Ishizu: Temo que no, ya que Reticulli es un hechicero de hace más de 2 millones de años y estos juegos de las sombras se descubrieron hace más de 5000 años, aunque podría intentar pero no es seguro, ya que con la información que vimos, Reticulli es uno de los hechiceros malvados de hace más de 2 millones de años – dijo un poco preocupada

Marik: Solo se de una persona que talvez pueda liberar a Yugi de esta situación – dijo reflexionando – TEA – dijo decidido

Todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que decía Marik

Joey: Talvez Tea pueda ayudar a liberar a Yugi de este hechicero – dijo reflexionando

Serenity: Talvez si, ya que observe que cuando Yugi tiene contacto ya sea con Yami, cualquiera de nosotros, pero en especial con Tea, el hechizo de Reticulli pierde efecto sobre Yugi – dijo razonando

Bakura: Es cierto, pero aun haci no creo que sea suficiente, debe de haber un punto débil de Reticulli para poder acabar con él, aunque nos va a costar mucho – dijo analizando esta situación

Ishizu: _Yo podría intentar un hechizo para poder liberar a Yugi de Reticulli, pero es demasiado riesgoso_ – dijo algo preocupada – _Pero vamos a intentarlo realizar, pero necesito los artículos del milenio y algunos materiales para realizar el hechizo_ – dijo algo decidida

Alister: Muy bien, lo mejor será conseguir los artículos y los materiales para realizar el hechizo – dijo decidido

Dicho esto, todos asintieron y se fueron, aunque todos están conscientes para preparar mejor sus barajas por cualquier situación

Mientras tanto con Yugi

Yugi hubo un momento en donde se sintió inquieto, Reticulli cuando vio que Yugi se sentía incómodo por esta situación, aprovecho esta situación para volver a tomar el control de Yugi y hacerlo despertar. Reticulli pudo tomar con éxito el control sobre Yugi pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que una mano tocaba la mano de Yugi, era la mano de Tea, al tener este contacto Yugi, se debilito el poder de Reticulli sobre Yugi, pero aun haci Reticulli hizo todo lo posible para retomar el control sobre Yugi. Lo mejor para Reticulli, fue alejarse de Tea, para que ello no interfiriera en sus planes

Una vez Reticulli se alejó de ese lugar, fue corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta una bodega abandonada

Yugi Poseído (Reticulli): Bueno, al fin me aleje de ellos, al fin voy a realizar todo lo que tengo planeado realizar, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Qué es lo que planeara hacer Reticulli?

¿Cuánto tiempo queda para rescatar a Yugi?

¿Tea será el arma secreta para rescatar a Yugi?

* * *

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo; **Capítulo 19: Reticulli en acción**.

* * *

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a partir desde este capítulo en adelante cada capítulo lo extenderé. También mil disculpas por no actualizar seguidamente pero ya explique la razón.

* * *

Nota: Esta historia nos muestra una moraleja importante. No importando en que situación nos encontremos, nunca hay que perder la fe de que ya sean situaciones difíciles, siempre con la ayuda y guía de Dios y con el apoyo de tu familia, tus amigos y personas especiales para ti, siempre el apoyo y el amor son la mejor arma para superar estas pruebas o estas situaciones en que nos encontremos. Siempre en la vida Dios es nuestro único guía y nuestro único amigo fiel que nos guía siempre en la vida a tomar decisiones correctas. Haci que aprovecha a la familia que tengas, ya que nuestra familia es valiosa y el amor es nuestra y la comprensión son nuestras únicas armas para estas situaciones.

* * *

Bueno amigos, me despido, nos vemos a la próxima.


	20. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
